The Seventh Year
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: AU/OOC Join the trio, Ginny, and the rest of the war heroes as they try to take on a normal seventh year of Hogwarts after the war. Relationships will grow, emotions will be tested, and bonds will be made as the students deal with the aftermath of the war and the loss of family and friends. RW/HG, HP/DG, DM/GW Rated M now PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: The Celebration

Welcome to The Seventh Year :)

This story has been dying to get out of my head lol

This will be a Romione, Drinny, and also a Haphne songfic. Daphne really isn't explored as a character much at all in the book so In decided to do whatever I felt I wanted to with her and see how she and Harry would fit. Each pair will be dealing with issues that have to do with the ended war. Ron and Hermione will be dealing with their new and developing relationship as Ron copes with the death of his brother, Ginny and Draco will be having to deal with a situation that will reveal itself, and Harry will be dealing with major angst over everything and Daphne will have a lot to do with it.

Hope you like it. Happy reading!

* * *

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

-Green Day 21 Guns

* * *

Chapter One: The Celebration

Ron Weasley sat quietly and listened to a man who didn't know his family from a hole in the ground give a eulogy about his brother Fred.

He looked around at the crowd of people. Some sitting down, some standing. Not every face was familiar as this was a mass funeral and there were many families in attendance, both wizard and muggle.

He saw Dennis Creevey sitting with what looked like him and Colin's father. He saw Andromeda Tonks with baby Teddy in her arms, having lost both her husband and her daughter as well as her son in law. He even saw the Malfoys, although he had no clue why they would be there.

He looked at Ginny sitting on the right of him, her eyes puffy from the tears that had been shed. Beside her sat George who wasn't crying at all. He sat stoned face looking at his brother's casket.

He felt his left hand being squeezed softly and turned his head. There he seen his best mate/girlfriend Hermione Granger giving him a weak but comforting smile as she held his hand gently in hers. He didn't smile back at her however. He couldn't. He had already known that this would be the day that no smiles would form on his face. He did however, squeeze her hand back to show that her comfort wasn't going unacknowledged, which seemed enough for her.

Beside Hermione with his head on her shoulder was Ron's other best mate/brother Harry Potter. He looked forward as well with nothing but pain and heartache written all over his scuffed up face. He felt guilty for every death that had occurred, especially to the ones he were close to. Especially Remus Lupin, the last connection he had with his mother and father. Gone.

The man at the podium had stepped down, giving anyone that wanted to say something on Fred's behalf a chance. That was his and George's cue. They had been waiting for that moment for what seemed like hours.

"Do you want me to come with you Ron?" whispered Hermione quietly.

"Would you really? Come on" said Ron not letting go of her hand. Ginny got up along with them, as well as Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

The seven stood on the podium and looked out at the crowd. George stood in the middle, Ron on one side, Bill on the other.

George looked upon the crowd. He had one moment of nervousness.

And then it all disappeared.

"I'm George Weasley. Most of you know me as Fred's twin. I've heard the old man say that Fred was a hero, a great bloke, a friend. But he was so much more than that. He was...a prat."

The crowd gasped. A select few snickered.

Ron leaned in, continuing to hold Hermione's hand. "I was he and George's favorite practice tool. Fred once turned my childhood bear into a huge spider while I was holding it. Such a git move to do to a five year old."

"He taught me everything that he knew prank wise." spoke up Ginny. "And then he would do the prank and to avoid consequence would pin it on me so that I would be in trouble and not him and this other prat standing here."

"Fred was also a person who was extremely loyal. To me. To his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. To our best mate Lee Jordan. Anytime something came up, he would take the blame and put it on him, or us. We always knew how to avoid the trouble." said George.

"He was the one who taught me to trash talk. He used to tell me that though fighting with fists was fun, fighting with words leave more of a scar. It causes your enemies to have to think, and some can't think up but so many words." said Ron chuckling at the memory.

"He was everything to me. My brother, my best mate, and best of all, he was my twin. And for that alone, is why I know for a fact that Fred would call this whole ordeal a load of bollocks." said George firmly.

The crowd gasped once again as Mrs. Weasley stood up and yelled George's entire name out loudly. Bill stood grinning and put his hands up to calm the crowd.

"Fred wouldn't want us sitting around mourning him nor anyone else. He wouldn't want us crying over his death, but celebrating his life." said Ron confidently.

"Which is why we have done this. HIT IT LEE!" yelled Ginny loudly.

All of a sudden a firework went off out of nowhere. Another pop. Then another. Soon the sky was filled with pops and explosions of colorful patterns and symbols. The audience cheered as fireworks were going off in all directions.

Ron grinned as he looked up in the sky, Hermione under his arm smiling just as hard. The past two days, the Weasley children, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan, and Lee Jordan had been planning this moment out. They knew that the ministry would have some stuffy uptight and downright depressing event and they all thought that Fred and everyone else that was killed deserved a proper more lively sendoff.

Harry watched as music started to play and everyone around him started to dance. He wished that he could be more enthusiastic and join in with everyone else, but he simply couldn't. Not that he found this ridiculous, in fact, it was absolutely brilliant to him. But he couldn't get past his sorrowful emotions. So he just sat there and let it carry on around him

The celebration lasted another 10 minutes, ending with a huge display of the names of the fallen witches and wizards exploding into halos and hearts. George hugged his mother tightly as she and Mr. Weasley joined their children on the stage.

Ginny laughed as she looked onto the crowd. Her eyes fell on the areas the Malfoys were sitting. Of course the stuff family would be sitting down and looking less than enthusiastic. Then her eyes fell onto Draco Malfoy. His steel gray eyes seemed to lock onto her hazel brown ones and she could have sworn she seen a grin on his face as he nodded to her. She looked quickly away. What did she care what they thought of anything done here? Especially when it came to Draco.

* * *

As the crowd started to dwindle down, Ron walked over to Harry, still sitting down in the exact same spot. Ron had indeed noticed that Harry didn't celebrate like everyone else. He wasn't mad or anything. Just deeply deeply concerned.

"Hey mate" said Ron as he sat beside him and gave his a pat on the back. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked over at Ron's pity filled face. He didn't want his pity right now, nor did he need it. He felt as if he was growing angry at the fact that his best mate was indeed pitying him. But he brushed it off. This wasn't the day to be in an unnecessary row.

"That was a brilliant sendoff." said Harry, overlooking Ron's question.

Ron nodded. He knew Harry wasn't ready to speak on his emotions yet and he wasn't about to push him. "It was wasn't it? Fred would be proud wouldn't he? And the others?"

"Of course. Of course." said Harry looking off into the distance.

"Ronnie! Time to go!" called Bill.

"You coming home mate?" asked Ron as he got up.

Harry looked up at Ron as he stretched. "Home? Do I necessarily have one?"

"Oh come off it mate. You know the Burrow had been your home since second year. Come on home." smiled Ron.

Harry gave a tiny smile back. "Sure. I'll be along in awhile. I just want to be to myself for a bit."

Ron nodded and left to catch up with Bill, leaving Harry by himself to stare out to the lake.

Home huh? How could he possibly go back to the Burrow? How could he go and stay at the home where a family lost one of their own over a war that had a lot to do with him? He couldn't sit where Fred sat. He couldn't look at George and Mrs. Weasley and not feel all the guilt in the world.

All the while that he sat brooding over his troubles, he didn't notice a sunny blonde figure sit boldly beside him. Not until it had cleared its throat a couple times.

He looked over and into the ice blue eyes of a girl he thought he never interacted with. Especially due to the circles they rolled with. She looked almost nervous to be sitting there. But she also looked comforting. Peaceful.

"I noticed you didn't leave with everyone else Harry." said the elegant yet soothing voice of Daphne Greengrass.

Harry couldn't believe that the Slytherin was sitting beside him. And even more, talking to him. And he couldn't believe that he actually started to feel a warmth around him.

"I didn't feel like...I thought that...I didn't want to burden them." said Harry finally.

"Now why would you be a burden to them? Isn't Ron Weasley you best mate and Ginny your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." said Harry shortly.

"Sorry, ex-girlfriend. Still. They all care about you. I can tell. Just go. They need you and you need them." said Daphne sweetly.

Harry felt himself getting annoyed. How the hell does she knows anything? "And what makes you say that? How would you know anything?" asked Harry, voice dripping with attitude.

Daphne noticed but didn't give in nor did she care. "Because everyone needs someone. Including Harry Potter." she said smiling as she lightly pushed some of his messy raven locks out of his face and he felt more comfort in that small touch than he had in all the hugs, kisses, and words he had received those past five days.

"See you around." she said as she got up and walked away.

Harry watched Daphne as she walked off and over a shorter version of herself with brown hair. She turned around, smiled, and then walked off with the girl.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt oddly at ease after his encounter with Daphne. He decided to take Ron up on his statement, and go back to the Burrow.

Back to home.


	2. Chapter 2 Owl Posts

I still remember that day long ago,

You looked away but I saw you crying for me.

"Sayonara", you said, my love

The morning came, you left an ivory flower.

My lone memory of you.

I walk alone still hoping to find you,

The flower that blooms inside of my heart.

I walk alone still hoping to find you,

The flower that blooms inside of my heart.

-When A White Flower Blooms

* * *

Chapter Two: Owl Posts

For the next couple of weeks the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione tried to put their lives back together. Though some had it a lot harder than others.

Hermione had to wait until Kingsley Shacklebolt could get in touch with the Minister of Magic in Australia to see if she could have some assistance in tracking down her parents. Unbeknownst to her, while the horcrux hunt was taking place, the ministry had known what Hermione had done and had unknowingly assisted her with her parents. Death Eaters had been there to hunt so the Australian ministry had moved the Grangers and changed their identities a good six times. And with Death Eaters still on the loose, their whereabouts were disclosed.

George opened up the shop once again with the help of Angelina, Lee, Alicia Spinnet, and Verity. Though not having Fred around was a terrible blow, they were determined to keep it going. They knew Fred would want it that way.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to do everything over the top. Cooking, cleaning, talking. She tried to keep herself busy as much as she could to keep herself from mourning too much. Mr. Weasley dove into his work which had grown considerably as he had gotten a promotion.

Bill had went back to Fleur at Shell Cottage. She had not attended the funeral, as she had her family to look in after. Charlie and Percy went back to their respectable jobs.

Ever since the encounter with Daphne, Harry tried his best to not be a downer, especially when he was in the presence of Ron and Hermione. He smiled a bit more and tried to join in on activities. But he still felt the pain of guilt from deep within.

One day while the trio, Ginny, and George was having breakfast with Mrs Weasley when four owls and a falcon flew into the window. Three of them landed respectively on the perch that was set out for them. They watched the other smaller one fly around excitedly and wobbly as it tried to reach Ron, its letter seeming to be too heavy for him to carry straight. The falcon landed regally on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hold still Pig!" said Ron as he tried to catch the tiny owl. Pig finally landed in Ron's hands, the letter covering his body like a blanket.

Mrs. Weasley retrieved the other letters from the other three owls and gave them some treats before they flew away, while even after Ginny plucked the letter from the falcon's beak and gave it a bit of ham, it stayed perched onto her shoulder as if it was waiting on something.

"Who is the letter from Ginny dear?" asked Mrs Weasley as she looked at the falcon with a bit of annoyance for it still hanging around.

Ginny looked at the envelope. She saw her name, her whole name to be exact, written in the fanciest writing she had ever seen. She flipped it over and seen the seal was stamped with an M seal.

Ginny groaned. She instantly knew who it was from and really had no intention to read it. However, she didn't want her family to know who it was from so she stuck it in her pocket.

"I'll read it later. It's from a friend from school, her bird is probably waiting for a response." said Ginny as she bit into a biscuit. The bird affectionately rubbed its face against Ginny's a gesture she couldn't help but find cute as she gave the falcon another piece of ham.

Ron looked at the letter in his hand. "Mum, I got a Hogwarts letter." he said after looking at the seal on the back of the envelope.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, Hermione, and Ginny theirs as well. "Well I guess Minerva got them to reopen the school and is allowing you three to finish up your education."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy!" squeaked Hermione as she ripped the envelope open vigorously. The first thing that dropped out of it was a shiny gold badge with an H on it.

"I MADE HEAD GIRL!" cheered Hermione as she picked up the badge and hugged it to her heart.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at each other and back as Hermione. "As if they would pick anybody else, Mione. You should have known."

"That's not true." said Hermione trying to sound humble but was way too excited. "Ginny could have easily gotten it. Or Luna."

"Yeah right Hermione. Don't be modest." said Ginny as she opened her letter.

Ron opened his and the same badge fell out of his envelope that fell from Hermione's. Hermione gasped and hugged Ron tightly as Ron just stared at the badge.

Mrs. Weasley started to tear up. "Oh Ron! Another Head Boy in the family! Wait til I write your father and brothers!"

"Why would you do that? I'm not going back." said Ron promptly.

The kitchen got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Then Hermione exploded.

"Not going back?! Not going back? Why wouldn't you go back?! We have to finish school Ron!"

"No, you have to finish. I can do something else with my life but going back to that place isn't one of my options." said Ron very much sure of himself.

Hermione dropped her jaw. "You most certainly will go back to school Ronald Weasley!"

Ron glared at his girlfriend. "I most certainly will not, you aren't my mother! You can't make me go!"

"She can't but I certainly can Ronald Bilius Weasley and you are going!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at his mother shell shocked. "MUM! I don't want to go back! Why would I bloody go back to the place where my brother died?!"

"Because I'm going to go back too." said George.

The others looked at him in confusion.

"Look, Fred and I should have finished. Even though we still became a success there are still things I need to know. Plus itll make me feel closer to Fred. I'm going to write the old bird and see if I can at least take my N.E.W.T.S. or something. For me and Forge, you know? And Ron you know you want to go back. What would you do without your Hermione?" said George.

Mrs. Weasley teared up and hugged her son tightly. Ron glared at the scene but couldn't help but soften.

"You did say you wanted to be able to be a normal teenager remember Ron?" pleaded Hermione. "We will all be together. We won't have to worry about any danger, no evil, and we...well.."

Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and whispered something in Ron's ear hat made Ron's expression turn from disgruntled to intrigued.

"Well?"

Ron blushed. "Well I guess I can go back to school." he said almost in a whisper."

"Hermione said what?" said George loudly.

"NOTHING!" yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Well I'm not even going to fight it. I already know I have no choice in the matter." said Ginny as she got up from the table, falcon still perched on her shoulder, and walked up to her room.

Harry opened up his letter and two shiny badges fell out. One had a P on it and the other had Gryffindor colors with a C on it.

"Prefect and Quidditch Captain. Nice." said Ron. "Wonder why you didn't get Head Boy though mate."

"Because I had told McGonagall I didn't want to be Head Boy." said Harry as if the matter was nothing.

'You knew about this?" asked Hermione.

"Well, not exactly. She had came to me after the funeral and asked if I wanted to if she did indeed get the school opened in time and I had told her no. That you had deserved it better than I did anyways." said Harry.

"Well then, that's settled. We should celebrate! I'm going to start planning right now." said Mrs. Weasley as she went up to her room.

* * *

Ginny sat at her vanity and looked at the seal on the back of the envelope. She really didn't want to open this letter. She didn't have anything to say to Draco Malfoy.

He had never been nice to her family, he had gotten Ron poisoned, he had let the beast in that almost killed Bill, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and to top it all off, he was a Death Eater's son. He was everything that Ginny was against and she didn't want shit to do with him. Still.

However, she was curious as to why he would write to her. She hadn't interacted with him since that night during her sixth year...but surely he didn't remember that. Nor did he care. She certainly didn't. Much.

"I assume that Malfoy owns you pretty bird." she said stroking the feathers of the falcon. "What does he want with me? Can you tell me?"

As if answering her, the falcon nudged her hand toward the letter. Ginny mocked sneered at the bird. "Guess I have to huh?"

She opened the letter and pulled out the letter.

'I still remember that day long ago,

You looked away but I saw you crying for me.

"Sayonara", you said, my love

The morning came, you left an ivory flower.

My lone memory of you.

I walk alone still hoping to find you,

The flower that blooms inside of my heart.

I walk alone still hoping to find you,

The flower that blooms inside of my heart.'

-When A White Flower Blooms

Draco

P.S: I'm sorry.

Ginny sighed as she read over the poem another five times and read his apology even more times than that. She was hoping that that moment in time long forgotten. That she could bury it in the things that just happened and leave it there.

But she could see that Draco wasn't going to let that happen. And that surprised her the most.

"What do I say back pretty bird? I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I never did." she said as she looked at the falcon.

The bird watched Ginny intently. He didn't know what was going on. He was only the messenger. His only instructions were to deliver and wait for a response.

Ginny sighed again, not knowing what to say.

She took out a small piece of parchment and wrote a quick sentence. She then rolled it up and then tied it with a string and sent the falcon back to his owner.

Later on that night Draco was taken out of the book he was reading by a tap on the window of his bedroom. He opened the window to let a very impatient falcon in. The falcon landed on Draco's bed and held his talon out for him to take the letter off.

"Well Swift, I see she actually answered." said Draco as he untied the small roll of parchment. He unrolled the letter and read the seven words written along with the name.

"If you're really sorry, then prove it."

-Ginny

Draco smirked at the short answer. He couldn't blame her. He was actually surprised he had gotten this much out of her after what had happened.

Okay fine. She wanted proof of how he felt, she was going to get it. He had been invited to do his seventh year over as well.

And those seven words had given him all the reason to go back.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Hogwarts

No more

From the strength that

Never has the blood in my veins

Flown so fiercely as when I feel this around me

I am whole

And I'm not alone

With the touch of your hand, I am whole again

-All That Remains Not Alone

* * *

Chapter Three: Back To Hogwarts

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny arrived at Platform 9 3/4 they didn't expect to see all the people that were there. Sure there were an abundance of firsties running around but there were also what looked like the rest of the trio's year as well, minus a couple of Slytherins like Millicent Bulstrode and Goyle.

The four kissed Mrs. Weasley goodbye and boarded the train. Hermione and Ron had to go and have the prefects meeting along with Harry, so after they found a compartment, they left Ginny to herself.

Ginny watched the world pass her by in a steady blur of trees and countryside. About an hour into the ride, her cabin door opened and in walled Draco, shutting the door behind him.

The two stared each other down. Ginny tried her hardest to look calm and cold when inside her heart was doing flip flops at the mere sight of him. His face had improved over the months and he looked as he did before sixth year, youthful and energized. And completely gorgeous. Finally she turned her head and looked back out the window, avoiding the fact that she wanted to jump him.

Draco looked at Ginny with concern and a bit of hope. She looked beautiful to him, even more since the funeral and he knew he had to just let all his prattiness go to achieve what he wanted. Again.

"I've been looking for you Gin." he said, his eyes being Ginny to look at him.

"Looks like you've found me." said Ginny shortly, not looking away from the window.

Draco sighed. "Must we start off like this Ginevra?"

"Why not? That's how it ended."

"No, that's how YOU ended it." said Draco.

"Oh I know you're not going to come in here and blame that all on me! You know why I did what I did!" said Ginny now facing Draco, glaring at him unintimidated.

"Do I really? Cuz you never even told me!"

"I would have thought I wouldn't have had to Draco!" yelled Ginny standing up, losing her cool.

"I can't read your fucking mind Ginny!" yelled Draco back walking closer to Ginny. "You were the one who stopped talking to me. Stopped looking at me. Stopped everything entirely and for fucking what?!"

"If you're not going to be smart and think about it, I'm not going to sit here and humor you. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now!"

"Ginny please! I don't want to fight with you." said Draco in a low voice, grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Oh really? And what exactly you want to do with me?" asked Ginny, trying hard to sound angry even though her resolve was cracking.

Draco grinned and pulled Ginny close to him. "I think you already know the answer to that question." he said as he put his arm around Ginny's waist.

Ginny tried as hard as she could but she couldn't help but grin back at his statement. She put her hands behind Draco's neck and sighed.

"I can't do this with you right now Draco. You don't deserve it." she said almost sadly.

"You want me to prove to you that I'm sorry. Then let me." said Draco drawing her into him more.

"A snog on the train isn't the way to mend what happened Draco Malfoy." said Ginny. "I'm not Pansy Parkinson or any of those other slags you have fucked with."

"I didn't come here for that Gin. Although that would be nice, I actually came to talk to you." said Draco.

"Not here. They will be back here any minute. The last thing I need is to explain why your ferret ass is here."

"Then when?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know."

Draco looked disappointed. "Fine. You win this round Ginevra. But you should know by now that I'm determined. Especially when it comes to getting what I want."

Maybe you should want for something else then." whispered Ginny.

Draco smirked and kissed Ginny lightly but passionately on the cheek. "You already know I couldn't want for anything more." he whispered in her ear seductively causing Ginny to close her eyes and take a deep breath in.

Draco walked out the door quickly, leaving Ginny standing there, her head swimming in confusion. This was going to be much harder then she realized. It was easy to ignore the five other letters he sent her over the summer. But to have him physically in her face, to touch him, to smell him, to be able to taste him if she wanted to, it was going to be a challenge.

A couple minutes after Draco had left, Ron and Hermione had returned. Ron sat down close to the window and Hermione sat on his lap facing Ginny. Ron rested his head on Hermione's back. Both of them looked tired and annoyed.

"Long meeting?" asked Ginny.

"More like bloody annoying. We have Pansy as the fucking Slytherin prefect and she wants everything her fucking way and I just wanted to punch her on her stupid mouth." said Ron as he snaked his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Language Ron, and not before I punch her first." said Hermione rolling her eyes at the thought of the cow.

"That bad eh?" asked Ginny.

"She just wouldn't shut up Gin. And you know me, I tried to be as polite as I could but her along with Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot with their condescending attitudes was enough to make me want to Avada Kedavra myself." said Hermione as she put her face in her hands.

"Where is Harry?"

"He said he wanted a minute to himself." said Ron feeling himself grow tired as he snuggled his face into Hermione's back.

"I'm going to find Luna then. You two get some sleep." said Ginny as she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Harry had stayed quiet throughout the whole meeting. Though he tried to listen to Ron and Hermione's words, the fact that Pansy wouldn't shut her annoying mouth nor would Zacharias made it impossible. Plus he still had much on his mind.

When the meeting was over, he told Ron and Hermione to go back without him. He felt he needed to be to himself for awhile.

He walked over the where the first year's car was. Their hall was usually quiet as they were only let out for bathroom breaks at certain times to keep the older kids from scaring them. A rule that had been enforced after Harry's first year.

He stood at one of the windows and put his forehead to the glass. He seriously did not want to come back to this place. He didn't want to be faced with the memories of the war, even more so than he already was. The only reason he came back was because of his friends. Ron mainly. Even though he knew that Ron and Hermione would note than likely spend a lot of their time just then two of them, he couldn't picture being without them just yet. They were the closest he had to a family now, and he didn't want to be away.

He smelled her before he saw her. It was a smell that he thought he had smelled a long time ago in sixth year but he wasn't 100% sure. It was of warm cherry pie. It was so good that his mouth almost watered for a piece of one.

He looked over and seen her leaning against the window smiling at him, those icy blue eyes seemed brighter today. Even more inviting than last he saw them.

"Is there a reason why you're in kiddieland Harry Potter?" asked Daphne, her voice teasing yet cute.

Harry didn't smile back at her. Instead he took a quick glance up and down her and then looked back out the window.

"I came here because I knew no one would bother me." he said in a voice more gruff than he wanted it to be. "I wanted to be alone."

Daphne's smile shrank a little but it didn't disappear. And she didn't look like she was having any intentions on moving.

"You can stay though." said Harry, sensing Daphne's refusal to leave.

"I know I can. You need me here just in case some big bad firstie tries to Levicorpus you." said Daphne with a small giggle.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Daphne's foot, raising it a bit, to show her that he can very well do it too.

"With me in a skirt Harry? And here I thought you a gentleman." joked Daphne.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her joke as he put his wand back in his pocket.

"I didn't think that you were going to come back to school." said Daphne. "I didn't even think I was going to come back."

"I wasn't at first. But why did you?" asked Harry turning to lean like Daphne.

"Why did you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second and lady's request is always first."

Harry chuckled again. "I came back because of Ron and Hermione. I didn't want to be without my friends. Plus, Mrs. Weasley is like my mum and she would have had my head if I didn't finish school."

"I came back because of my sister Astoria. She's a sixth year and she would have been nervous to be here on her own this year." said Daphne now turning the way that Harry was before and looking out the window.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they thought of something else to say. Harry then, being the 18 year old that he was, took that moment to glance over at Daphne once again. He had a bit of a view of her bum and legs.

'Nice.' he thought. 'Wait what am I doing complementing this girl's ass?'

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Harry turning sideways.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you talking to me." repeated Harry. "You have NEVER spoken to me not once while at school. Why now?"

Daphne turned sideways to face him. She smiled that pretty smile she had earlier. "Well that day in the funeral you looked so sad and lost. I felt compelled to speak to you."

"And today?"

"You looked the same."

"So you're only talking to me because you feel sorry for me?" asked Harry slightly annoyed and somewhat disappointed.

Daphne shook her head. "That's not it. While yes, I do feel bad for how you are feeling, I just felt like you needed someone outside of your regular clan to speak to. Someone different."

Harry nodded taking her answer into consideration.

"And I didn't talk to you because of the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing. I was actually surprised that you would actually talk to my Slytherin self."

"Well unlike your house, us Gryffindors can get along with anyone." smirked Harry.

"So if I would have approached you say...4th year, would you have talked to me? How about 5th year when it seemed that all the Slytherin 5th, 6th, and 7th years had joined that terrible squad of that toad Umbridge?"

"Oh I would have definitely talked to you then." said Harry grinning.

"Why?"

"Anybody that considers that bitch a toad is okay in my book." he laughed as Daphne joined him.

"I despised her. A lot of Slytherin did actually. We aren't all evil you know."

Harry nodded. "I know. Sorry for generalizing."

"It's okay. We're talking now are we?" asked Daphne holding out her hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at her hand and then at her and for the first time in months gave a genuine smile as he took her hand and shook it.

"Well I have to go. My sister is probably wondering where I am." said Daphne still holding Harry's hand. "Can I have my hand back?"

Harry quickly let go of Daphne's hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So I guess I'll see you around." said Daphne walking away towards Slytherin cart.

"Yeah...see you around." said Harry in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

I'm trying to find a better way

but I'm trapped, can't get away

All I think is about yesterday

I could die

Maybe I'm insane

walking on a wire

maybe I'm the same

Nothing can take me higher

I can't feel my heart

but I feel the shame

Nothing left to say

soon I'll fade away

-Korn I'm Hiding

* * *

Chapter Four: The Sorting Ceremony

The train had started to slow down as it reached Hogsmeade station. Ron took a feel breath and found himself feeling scared. Hermione sensed his fear and grabbed his hand.

"If you want to wait until everybody is off, we can." said Hermione.

Ron smiled slightly. "No, I'll be okay. I'll be here the next nine months so I need to get used to this shit."

George came by the cabin with a couple Hufflepuff seventh years. "Come on you two lovebirds. The first jump is the hardest." he said trying to force a grin to encourage his baby brother.

Ron stood up, still holding Hermione's hand. He looked at her with worry and fear that he couldn't hide anymore. Hermione stood on her her tiptoes and kissed Ron deeply.

"You have your brother, sister, and Harry here with you Ron. And of course you have me. You'll always have me. It's going to be okay. We will do this together okay?" said Hermione soothingly as she caressed Ron's cheek

Ron nodded , enjoying the feeling of Hermione around him. He gathered up all the Gryffindor courage he could and stepped off of the train with Hermione and George.

He looked up at the castle. From Hogsmeade, it still looked the same as it did the first night they arrived in their first year. You could even see Gryffindor tower with all of the lights shining through the windows, and well as the astronomy tower.

Looking at the castle now felt bittersweet. This was indeed his home away from home and he felt himself feeling horrible for actually loving the fact that he could go back to it one last time.

Fred couldn't.

A tear had escaped his right eye and had fallen slowly down his cheek. As well as another. Hermione noticed this and reached up to gently wipe them away.

"You can do this love." she said sweetly and strongly. "We can do this."

Ron looked down at the rock and the hope that was his wonderful girlfriend. "Thanks Mione." he whispered, missing her sweetly on the forehead as he took her hand once again in his.

A good lengths ahead, sitting in a carriage, Ginny found herself overflowing with emotions. The sight of the castle brought back the best as well as the worst memories she had. She was happy to be back and to be able to come back but she was mournful because not only did Fred die here, but her best friend Colin wouldn't be here with her any longer. They had discussions of their last year together at Hogwarts and how they were going to rule as the next prince and princess of Gryffindor after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated. They had debate themselves to be Head Boy and Head girl when they were only in 4th year. Colin was like another close sibling to her and it broke her heart for him not to be around anymore.

She was also at a war with herself over what her and Draco went through in secret over her sixth year. People had more than likely seen the two of them closer to each other at a glance, but no one in Hogwarts knew exactly how close the two of them were and why they were like that. And with what they had both done, what they had sent through, the angst of it all, it was too much to bare. She both regretted and missed what the two of them had at the same time.

It didn't help the situation that at that very moment it seemed like the only comfort she wanted, was from Draco himself. Though she would never admit it.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor." said a silky smooth voice coming from outside the carriage. Ginny smiled and scooted over to make room for Blaise Zabini to sit down beside her. He took her into a brotherly embrace, the warmth of him causing Ginny to tear up even more.

During her sixth year Ginny and Blaise had developed a bit of a brother/sister type relationship. Blaise was there for her through the challenges she went through especially when Draco wasn't around. He had wiped her tears, healed her wounds (even though some of them he was forced to actually give her sometimes by the Carrows), listened to her stories and had been protective of her as much as he possibly could. And he was the only one that could properly be there for her through her ordeal with Draco, as he was the only person who knew for certain what was going on.

"I can't believe you came back." said Ginny, her voice cracking a little.

Blaise smiled his extremely handsome smile showing his perfectly straight and exceptionally white teeth. "Now I know you didn't think I would leave you here all by yourself did you Red? Besides, I didn't learn a damn thing last school year. Plus I couldn't abandon Drayke."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Blaise's nickname for Draco. "So how was your summer?" asked Ginny quickly, trying to keep the subject from going to Draco.

"Dismal. If you haven't heard, another husband has been offed so my mum went off somewhere to vacation with his galleons. So I was by myself for a lot of the summer." said Blaise.

"You should have written to me Blaise. You could have easily came over and spent the summer with us. Mum adores you." said Ginny crossing her arms.

You know the farm and country life isn't for me Red." laughed Blaise. "Though your mum's pies were very much missed. I was fine. I spent two weeks traveling with Draco."

"You sure are bringing up his name a lot." groaned Ginny.

Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes at the girl. The two of them were impossible. "So I take it the two of you still haven't made up."

"You say that as if you thought we would."

"I figured that you would, yes."

"Blaise..."

'Hear me out." said Blaise, putting his hand up. "Why don't you two try to work it out? Its obvious that you care for each other despite events."

"I don't care for him at all." said Ginny sounding very unsure.

Blaise chuckled. "You two are the bloody worst to each other. I'll leave you alone for now about it Red."

"I certainly appreciate that."

* * *

Harry got into the carriage with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He was very happy to see his other dormmates but he couldn't help but feel as if he didn't want to be part of the conversation.

He looked over at Seamus and noticed the scar that he had gotten on his face during the battle. It was a cursed scar that glowed red. Seamus had long since accepted it and throughout the summer even took advantage of it, telling the story of how he had gotten it to impress other witches.

Dean and Harry had become almost as close as he and Ron because of the weeks spent at Shell Cottage. Dean had done a lot during the battle, but unlike his best mate Seamus. He stayed humble about it and really didn't speak on it unless someone asked and even then he didn't divulge much. He didn't want to come back to Hogwarts, but it was his mother that wanted to see him finish his education.

Neville had decided to come back despite his grandmother wanting him to stay at home. He was excited to be back amongst his friends and fellow battlemates and most of all, excited to see a certain dreamy eyed witch.

As Harry listened to Dean talk about his summer with the others, he looked up at Gryffindor tower. That seemed to be the only place not touched by the battle. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked upon it. That was his home. His escape from the Dursleys, the place where he and his friends would sit and talk about everything from girls to Quidditch. Pranks were played, relationships were formed as well as broken. Plots and schemes were hatched.

As the carriages got closer to the entrance, Harry started to feel like a first year all over again. The pathway almost looked new, with trees missing and some boulders added from the battle.

And then the gates appeared.

They looked as if they were never crashed into my a giant. Every golden piece was in place.

The six got out of the carriage and looked up at the castle. It looked as if no evil had touched it. If there was a battle here, the only want you would know is if you were a part of it.

Harry actually found it to be a bit insulting. And looking at the faces of the others, they must have shared the same thought.

They left their trunks and animals (Trevor, Pigwidgeon, and Crookshanks) at the gate where everyone else had left theirs. They walked the long pathway into the big entrance doors, and turned the corner to enter the great hall.

It was just as enchanting as it usually was, with the ceiling twinkling with stars and there were a few clouds in the bewitched sky. The four house tables were set up like usual, as well as the teacher's table and and Headmaster's podium. It then hit Harry how this would be his first school year without Dumbledore as the Headmaster. That caused another lump to swell up in Harry's throat.

The students sat down and waited for the first years to be sorted. Gryffindor had gained at least 15 new students, Ravenclaw got 12, Hufflepuff got 16, and Slytherin got 11.

They thought it was all over but Professor McGonagall had stayed with the Sorting Hat still sitting on the stool.

"This year at Hogwarts we are going to start something that Professor Dumbledore had spoke about doing for years. Sixth and Seventh year student, even the ones returning to their seventh year, will be allowed to be resorted if they so choose."

The room erupted with conversation. McGonagall allowed it for a few moments and then put her hand up for the room to get quiet.

"Now the Professor always believed that people grew and changed their mindsets and ways as they got older so we have decided that the age 16 would be a good determining age of change. You don't have to be sorted if you are comfortable in your house. However, those that want to may line up. Don't see this as a betrayal to your house. Some may get sorted right back in. See this as an opportunity to rediscover yourselves. If by after the holidays you do not wish to remain in the different house, you are more than welcome to go back to your original house."

"Now with the new sorting you will be able to share breakfast and lunch with your friends from other houses but each dinner you are to sit with your house as its always has been. You are to be in your common rooms, no exceptions."

The room started getting loud with conversation once again. Of the sixth years, Emilie Warren, Jessica Bess, and Tyler Macmillan of Ravenclaw, no sixth year Hufflepuffs or Slytherins, and Dennis Creevey and Romilda Vane of Gryffindor stood to be resorted.

Ginny thought that the idea had potential and decided to take a chance. As did Dean, Seamus, and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor, Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott, Cameron Harper, and Tracey Davis of Slytherin, and Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.

Harry also thought that this would be an interesting experiment so he too stood up, much to the shock of Ron and Hermione.

All of the sixth years with the exception of Dennis and Romilda were resorted back into their houses. Dennis was sorted into Hufflepuff, while Romilda was sorted into Slytherin. A move that Harry thought suited the girl. He hasn't trusted her since the love potion incident.

Luna and Zacharias became Gryffindors. Neville was very much ecstatic. Dean was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Tracey. Parvati was resorted back into Gryffindor, and Padma was sorted into Gryffindor as well, the twins finally in the same house together. Seamus was sorted into Slytherin ("No surprise there" said Ron to Hermione who agreed) Cameron, Theo, and Terry were resorted back into their houses.

When Ginny approached the stool she suddenly became nervous. She felt herself ready to go back and sit down but she glanced over at Hermione, who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. She nodded and sat on the stool, allowing McGonagall to place the hat on her head.

"Ah! The girl Weasley has returned. Just as much spirit as ever as well as Gryffindor courage. You still are as stubborn and as fiery as ever. I also see a new ambition in you, and your cunning ways have become more apparent. However I sense much confusion in you. Confusion that I believe you would work out well in..."

"SLYTHERIN!" cried out the hat.

Ginny sat there wide eyed. Ron jumped up and shouted no while the rest of Gryffindor gasped. Ginny walked over slowly to the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise, who looked ecstatic for his friend to be in the same house as him. Pansy glared at the new arrival with hate in her eyes. Daphne gave her a sympathetic smile, while Draco gave her a small grin, which Ginny looked down from.

It became eerily quiet as Harry sat on the stool. McGonagall herself was hesitant to put the hat on his head.

"Back again Harry Potter. Savior of the wizarding world. Still as brave, talented, impulsive, and loyal as ever. I still see that thirst to prove yourself. And the want to achieve your goals by any means necessary. I still stand by what I said in your first year, dear boy. Where oh where should I put you?"

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and George, the three looking nervous for him. He then looked down and closed his eyes tight.

"Do as you feel." whispered Harry.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat immediately.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

Was many years ago that I left home and came this way

I was a young man, full of hope and dreams

But now it seems to me that all is lost and

nothing gained

Sometimes things ain't what they seem

No brave new world, no brave new world

No brave new world, no brave new world

Night and day I scan horizon, sea and sky

My spirit wanders endlessly

Until the day will dawn and friends from home

discover why

Hear me calling, rescue me

Set me free, set me free

Lost in this place, and leave no trace

Stranger in a strange land

Land of ice and snow

Trapped inside this prison

Lost and far from home

-Iron Maiden Stranger In A Strange Land

* * *

Chapter Five: The First Night

The hall went instantly silent. So silent, it was almost deafening.

Every single eye in the room was on Harry. McGonagall was frozen in place. She couldn't even bring herself to take the hat off of Harry's head.

Harry calmly got up, took the hat off of his head, and placed it gently on the stool. He then took what felt like the longest walk of his life to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down by himself, his head resting on his fist.

Ron didn't know what to say nor how to feel. His best mate, the person he considered a brother, had went over to the dark side. And it seemed that his sister had as well, although it had always been a running joke that the twins and Ginny should have always been in Slytherin.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to cry. This had to be some cruel joke. Harry didn't have a Slytherin bone in his body. Why would the that do something as wrong as that to someone who already was having it rough? He would be in enemy territory without his best friends to back him up.

Draco was flabbergasted to say the least but was determined not to let it show. Potter? Really a Slytherin? He couldn't sit there and actually say he couldn't see it. Potter was a very ambitious person, sometimes to the point to where he didn't take in account others and he also would do anything to achieve a goal sometimes, even if it wasn't a correct way to go about it. Still he just had to be in his house. He had a feeling that it was going to be a major shift in power happening very soon.

But the fact that Ginny was also in Slytherin made him not even care. He had bigger things to worry about. And he triumphed in the fact that Ginny was basically gift wrapped to him. He was confident in his abilities. Shit, he even gave himself a week to get back on her good side.

Dinner at the Slytherin table was awkward for Harry. No one but a very enthusiastic first year who was apparently a relative of Terry Boot and had heard about Harry for years. He could feel the table's eyes on him and a couple times he looked up and seen Pansy Parkinson and others glaring at him. He could also see that Ginny was in a very animated conversation with Blaise and that Seamus seemed to fit in as well, laughing it up with some seventh and sixth years as if he Har been a member of Slytherin all along.

He sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a lovely term.

When the meal was over, Ron, George, and Hermione ran over quickly to Harry. Hermione crashed into him, hugging him tight, allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh Harry, this has to be a complete and utter mistake! The the hat to resort you back. Please!"

"Yeah mate. You can't be in that house. You'll be sleeping with the enemy you will. Malfoy will off you when you least expect it." said Ron afraid for his friend.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Guys, I'll be fine. I'll just stay to myself and be with you guys unless I have to be with them. Besides, I'll have Ginny."

"Yeah about that." growled Ron looking angrily over at Ginny talking to Blaise. "I'm going to have a talk with her and we are going to see McGonagall right now. My little sister isn't going to be around those vicious pricks."

"Ron, you know Ginny isn't going to like you stepping in on her choices. She's of age now." said Hermione.

"And Ginny is more than capable of handling her own Ronniekins." said George. "She knows more hexes that both of us combined."

"That may be true but-"

"Leave her Ron. I need at least one friend in there with me and Seamus doesn't count. I'll look out for her, I promise" said Harry putting a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded, feeling a but better about the situation. "I'll still have a word with her anyways. Let my presence be known, if you will." he said walking away and toward Ginny.

"We have to meet professor McGonagall for our rooms love!" said Hermione chasing after him.

"Good luck Harry." said George with a pat on Harry's back and grin. "And if you need anything Weasley related you know who to come see."

Harry nodded and started to follow green ties to Slytherin Dungeon. He vaguely remembered how to get there having only been there once and that was in second year.

* * *

After a while of walking, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a smiling Daphne with another girl.

"Well well, welcome to Slytherin." said Daphne smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry smirked. "Welcome indeed. Your lot looked as if they wanted to kill me."

"They are perfectly harmless. Oh Harry, this is my sister Astoria." said Daphne pointing to the brunette beside her. She looked a lot like Daphne only with brown curls and brown eyes and was about two inches shorter than her older sister.

Harry held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said.

Astoria looked at him, not attempting to touch even a finger. Daphne nudged her sister, making her shake Harry's hand quickly and loosely.

"Charmed I'm sure." she said shortly and then walked off.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

"She seems delightful." said Harry sarcastically, making Daphne giggle.

"A right peach that one. Anyways, despite my sister and a few others, I'm glad that you're in my house." said Daphne.

"Why is that?"

"Well, it'll certainly be easier to talk to you." she said blushing a bit.

Harry felt his face grow hot as well with blush. "You don't care what your friends think of that?"

"Not at all." said Daphne blushing more.

"Come on Daph!" called out an annoyed Astoria.

"Til tomorrow then." said Daphne squeezing Harry's hand quickly then walking off. Harry watched her walk away with both confusion and interest.

"I saw that." said Ginny popping out of nowhere.

"You saw nothing."

"I saw everything! She fancies you doesn't she Harry?" asked Ginny with the enthusiasm of a child.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. She's just being nice I think."

"Sure. Nice. Right."

"Well what about you and Zabini? You two looked pretty cozy at dinner." said Harry.

"Blaise is like Ron to me. He was there for me when...well he was there for me a lot last year." said Ginny looking at her feet.

"Oh."

"Jealous? I hope not." said Ginny.

"Not at all. I already know that the ship has sailed for us." said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I think we were better off as friends anyways."

Ginny nodded, agreeing.

"I do feel bad for abandoning you though. You didn't deserve to spend time with Death Eaters."

"It wasn't all that bad. I mean sure it was bad, but I had Blaise and Dr... others." said Ginny quickly. "Come on, I'll show you to Slytherin."

"How do you know where it is?" asked Harry.

"Blaise of course." said Ginny pulling at Harry's robe to make him hurry.

The two walked in silence toward the dungeon. They walked through the open portrait after a couple of third years.

Draco was already in the common room wrapping up a surprisingly calm speech to the first years. When he was done with them, he approached Seamus Romilda, Ginny, and Harry.

"Potter." Draco said with a nod and a somewhat tolerable mood.

"Malfoy." said Harry doing the same.

Draco have the same greeting to Seamus and Ronilda, who giggled like a foolish schoolgirl. But when he looked at Ginny, his whole demeanor changed.

"Hey Ginny." he said, his voice sounding almost silky smooth as well as a bit nervous.

"Draco." said Ginny looking into Draco's eyes as if she was challenging him.

Draco grinned at her and then addressed all three. "So since you lot have been sorted into my house, you are too be staying in a special form reserved for the parents and visitors of events. Blaise and I have been staying there since 5th year actually."

"Why? asked Seamus.

"Because Finnigan they are the best rooms in the house. That answer your question?"

Seamus sneered at Draco. Draco totally ignored it and continued with his speech.

"There are seven separate dorm rooms and since the area was usually occupied my Blaise and I, there is an exception made for our gorgeous witches here as they won't have to be forced to share a dorm with the likes of Pansy."

"Thanks, I guess." said Ginny.

"Oh you're so sweet, you called me gorgeous." said Romilda, blushing.

Ginny glared at the girl, wondering why she was suddenly overcome by the feeling of yanking every black strand of hair out of her head one by one.

* * *

"Follow me." said Draco holding out his hand for Ginny to take.

Ginny really didn't want to take it. She also didn't want to deal with the whispers so she just looked at Draco's hand as if he was delusional. Draco gave her a look as if to say please and Ginny reluctantly took his hand. Ramilda huffed.

He lead her and the others through a door on the other side of the dark and dreary common room. Having been this way before, Ginny knew exactly where Draco was going.

"I'm glad you got sorted into Slytherin love. whispered Draco in Ginny's ear low enough so Harry and Seamus couldn't hear.

"Draco, not now. And don't call me love." whispered Ginny back.

"What am I doing? I'm only saying I'm happy you're here. And you never had a problem with me calling you love before."

"That was then and you know it. Can we just leave this alone for now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." said Ginny faking a yawn.

"You can sleep back in my room if you want." said Draco grinning.

"I shall not." said Ginny immediately.

Draco chuckled. "I'm trying Gin. And I will succeed."

"Whatever. And you didn't have to take us the long way."

"I wanted to talk to you." said Draco, running his thumb across the top of her hand. Ginny snatched her hand away, looking down at her feet as they walked.

They finally made it to a tapestry with a huge snake on it. "Silver hinkypunk" said Draco and the tapestry moved to reveal a hidden door.

When they walked into the room Harry and Seamus looked around the common room. It was somewhat smaller than the regular Slytherin common room, but it was also more luxurious. There were a couple of sofas around as well as big plushy green chairs and a huge fireplace that was in the shape of a snake's open mouth. The walls were a shiny emerald green, like Harry's eyes, that seemed to shimmer as the fire reflected off of them. There was a chessboard, a couple tables, desks, bookcases and even a kitchenette.

"Well boys, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." said Ginny as she gave Harry a hug and shook Seamus's hand. She then turned to Draco and gave him a small wave.

"Shall I come tuck you in love?" asked Draco smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're insufferable Draco." she groaned as she walked up the stairs to her room. "And stop calling me love." she said before closing her door.

Draco shook his head. Failed night. But he had plenty more.

"Why are you calling her love, Malfoy?"asked Harry.

Draco looked at Harry as if he was above answering the question. "Ginny and I have...history Potter." said Draco. "That's all you need to know." And with that he walked up to his room, entered it, and closed the door.

Romilda too went to bed, mad that she wasn't getting any attention from anyone.

Seamus and Harry looked at each other.

"Barmy the hat chose Slytherin for us eh Harry?" asked Seamus cheerfully.

"Yeah. Barmy."

"Of course I had a feeling I would end up here. Never thought the ol dusty hat would sort you there though."

"What can I say? I guess the hat saw something in me I didn't know. Night Seas." said Harry.

He walked up the stairs and entered his room. He groaned at the sight of more green. On the walls, on the sheets of his king sized bed, and the banners. He waved his wand and changed them to Gryffindor colors. He needed at least a piece of home in his room.

He decided to explore the next morning, the bed was calling out to him. He crawled into it and found it soft and warm and fresh.

He laid there and thought of the events of the entire day. He thought of Ron and Hermione, wondering what their new rooms looked like and if they missed him as much as he missed them. He thought of the weirdness between Draco and Ginny, he had a lot of questions for his red headed ex to answer.

He thought of being back in this castle, how he felt as if things would never be the same. Too many of his friends had fought and died here. Friends that he considered family. He didn't know if he really wanted to play Quidditch anymore after what took place on the field.

And as he felt his head get heavier and heavier with the spell of sleep, he thought of Daphne and how she had been befriending him. How she was actually being a small kind light in what seemed like a very dark world to him.

And he went to sleep thinking about how pretty her eyes were.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

ROMIONE FLUFF!

* * *

I wish we could run away

Just me and you

You're my everything,

And no one can compare

To the joy you bring

And baby

I'm glad you're mine finally

-Ashanti I Found It In You

* * *

Chapter Six: Nightmares

Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of their new common room, taking in the sights.

The room was not as big as Gryffindor Tower's, but it made up for it with what was in it. There was a huge fireplace that seemed like it could fit five people in it, the walls were decorated with Gryffindor banners, flags, and other lion decorations. A big plushy red sofa sat invitingly along with beautiful chairs that looked like thrones. The floor was carpeted in soft yellow carpet, Hermione almost she a year at the huge wall dedicated to a massive bookshelf filled with tons of books both wizard and muggle. Ron marveled at the gorgeous marble wizard chess set and board, the pieces bowing to him as if they sensed that Ron would play with them well.

They saw two doors against the one of the walls. They each opened a door thinking it was there separate rooms.

"Bloody hell Mione, check out this loo!" exclaimed Ron enthusiastically.

"Language Ro...wait. Loo? That's not a bedroom?" asked Hermione confused.

"No. Is what's behind the door you looked in one?" asked Ron.

"It appears to be." said Hermione as she waved her wand to light the lamps in the room. "Yes it is. I mean I see a dresser, a vanity, and...oh."

Ron came over to see what made Hermione stop talking. When he looked inside the room, he noticed not one, but two full sized beds.

"We're meant to share a room together it looks like." said Ron, ears blushing red.

"Well that's rather odd. I had no idea that the head boy and girl shared a room." said Hermione, blushing herself although you couldn't tell.

"Is there a problem? Because I can sleep on the couch tonight until we can have something be done tomorrow." said Ron trying to be a gentleman even though he felt a bit bad.

"No!" said Hermione quicker than she had wanted to. "I mean, that won't be necessary. I've shared a room as well as a tent with you for almost a year, I don't mind sharing a room with you again."

Ron blushed even harder, his cheerful attitude returning. "I would have thought you would have tired of me and wanted your own space." he joked.

Hermione laughed and put her arms around Ron's torso. "Don't be silly, I don't tire of you at all. I like being near you. That is, if you don't mind always seeing my face."

Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist. "Are you mental? I could never get tired of your face. I'm rather used to waking up and falling asleep to it." he said, kissing her on the forehead.

The two decided they would rearrange things as they liked it tomorrow. They took turns going to the bathroom (that was much much better than the prefects bathroom) to change into their pajamas and soon they were in their respectable beds, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Ron woke up to an extremely high pitched scream that made him literally jump out of bed, wand at the ready. He waved his wand quickly to light the lamps and there he saw Hermione in her bed thrashing and screaming as if someone had set her on fire.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed in her sleep. "PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DONT KNOW! ITS A COPY! A COPY! PLEASE STOP!"

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron trying desperately to wake her up. "HERMIONE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT THERE ANYMORE!" he said as he placed his hands on her arm.

Hermione's eyes popped open as she let out one more anguished cry. She looked over at Ron, eyed wide with horror and terror, tears falling from them freely, mouth open.

"Ron...we were there. And she was on me! I didn't know what to do!" she cried as Ron climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her, her head crashing into his chest as he allowed her to sob on him.

"It was just a dream, Mione." whispered Ron reassuringly. "Only a dream. That evil bitch is dead remember? Mum killed her. She can't harm you anymore and we will never set foot in that place again."

"She kept asking me how we got the sword. I had to lie. I had to do it! And then the pain. It hurt so bad Ron, and it still does! She's gonna come after me again, I just know it Ron!"

Hermione shook as if she was a terrified child as she continued to cry as Rob gently stroked her hair. "She's gone love. Gone. And she won't come back."

"Promise me, Ron." whispered Hermione.

"I promise. If ever she would I would kill her myself. I'd kill her a thousand times before I'd let her get to you." proclaimed Ron.

Hermione wiped her tear riddled face. "Stay please?" asked Hermione, almost begging.

"Of course love, anything for you." said Ron as he got under the covers with Hermione, her snuggling as close as she could into his chest.

The two of them laid there quietly for a while, Hermione drawing patterns into Ron's chest, while Ron ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"I've been having these nightmares for weeks." confessed Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me Mione? I would have been there for you."

"I didn't want to be a burden. I nearly scared Ginny out of her mind the first few nights I had them and she was nice about sitting up with me and talking g to me about it. But then I felt terrible and started putting Muffliato on her before I went to bed so she wouldn't hear me and wake." said Hermione, looking up at Ron.

"Well don't you dare think of ever doing that to me Hermione Granger." said Ron firmly. "It doesn't matter how much sleep I lose, I'll stay up with you and be there for you each and every time."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron. "You're so great."

"You're greater."

"Stop being so cute." said Hermione kissing Ron's chin.

Rob smiled at her and squeezed her closer to him.

"If it helps any, I've been having nightmares as well." said Ron. "About that day on the manor, about when I had left, and the war. I...I just can't stop seeing his face Mione."

"You're talking about Fred aren't you?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded. "I feel like I should have been there you know? And it's like he is letting me know it. It's like he is asking me why wasn't I there to save him? Why didn't I do anything?"

"Don't you dare feel like that Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione as Ron. "Fred would never blame you for what happened to him. And he wouldn't want you to sit around feeling guilty about things that were beyond your control."

"And then I think about George." said Ron. "The poor bloke. Fred was basically his other half. And you know why he came back to Hogwarts for a term don't you?"

"To take the N.E W.T S. of course." said Hermione.

"He doesn't give a damn about those, he's a successful businessman. He wants to be closer to Fred and he figures this is the way to go about it.. Sure his friends can run the store for now, but George needs to go back. Fred wouldn't want their greatest achievement to go to spit because of his twin would he?"

"I wouldn't think so." said Hermione. "I don't know why I didn't think of that being the reason. I hope George is handling it well. He seems to."

Ron shook his head. "I'm waiting for the breakdown. May take days, may take weeks, but it's coming." said Ron sadly. He felt terrible that he thought this way, but he knew his brother and he was honestly surprised he has lasted this long without an episode.

Hermione moved up until she was face level with Ron. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Breaking down. Do you feel like that will happen to you?" asked Hermione.

"One day. But for now, I'm just trying to live a normal life for once. If it happens, it happens. Just don't let me end up in Azkaban." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare joke about things like that!" demanded Hermione, her face turned into a scowl.

Ron chuckled. He always thought Hermione was cute when she was annoyed or angry. "Lighten up Mione. I'm not dumb."

"I know that love. But you are very impulsive."

"That's the Gryffindor in me. As in you too." said Ron gently tugging a piece of Hermione's hair.

"Speaking of houses, mental what happened to Ginny and Harry." said Hermione.

"I know! I mean don't get me wrong, I saw it for Gin a little bit. We've always said her, Fred, and George should have been sorted there because they are cunning and ambitious. Perce should have been a Ravenclaw with brains like that. But Harry? Took me completely by surprise. I just hate that he has to deal with those prats. And on his own too."

"Almost makes me wish we would have went to get sorted."

"Hermione that's ridiculous. You wouldn't have went to bloody Slytherin. You'd be a Ravenclaw for sure and I'd probably be a bloody Hufflepuff or something." laughed Ron.

"You are loyal and sweet. But you're too brave to be a Hufflepuff. You would have stayed right where you are." said Hermione.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's nose. "Thanks for being here for me." she said, truly grateful that Ron was around to get her out of that dream.

"You never have to thank me for that."

Hermione pressed her lips against Ron's. It had been awhile since they had kissed and she missed that dizzy feeling Ron gave her. He kissed her back with a gentle force that gave Hermione butterflies and made her cell lighter than air.

"Sleep with me. Please?" asked Hermione.

"Okay" said Ron. Hermione smiled and moved down, laying her head on Ron's chest as Ron rubbed the small part of exposed skin on her back. The whole thing relaxed her. The silence, the gentle touch, Ron's warmth and smell. All of it combined lulled her to sleep.

Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head. He too was relaxed, however his mind still raced. Too much was happening already and he truly felt that it was only a matter of time to where he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

But now was not that time. For now, it was just him, Hermione and the comfort Hermione's bed.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Complicated

In this chapter you'll find out a bit more about why Draco and Ginny are having problems. I'm not going to reveal the true reason fully yet. It'll be fun to see what you guys can guess is going on. But it will reveal itself over time. It's more fun to have them fight over them and try to sort out their feelings this way.

I'm a meanie ;)

* * *

And I can't stand you

Must everything you do make me wanna smile

Can I not like you for awhile?

But you won't let me

You upset me girl

And then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget that I was upset

Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more

Said I despise that I adore you

-Rihanna Hate That I Love You

* * *

Chapter Seven: It's Complicated

For the next couple of weeks, Harry had started to get used to the life of a Slytherin. Though it was hard to wear green instead of red, he found that a lot of what Gryffindor thought about the Slytherins were indeed not true.

When he wasn't around Ron and Hermione during the day, he would hang around Ginny and Blaise. He discovered that Blaise Zabini was far from the evil Slytherin everyone initially thought. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he was cocky and the self preservation trait that he had, he would have made a great Gryffindor. He was friendly and funny and very social. He was also a bit of a ladies man, having shagged Romilda successfully within three days. And then to her upset, moving on to trying to talk to Parvati Patil.

He found out that although a bitch and somewhat clingy at times, Pansy Parkinson could be nice. A couple of times she had sat with him and talked about random things and once they even did a homework assignment together.

He had yet to speak to Draco unless absolutely needed. Of course being enemies since day 1 will do that to you. Seamus on the other hand, had started to get along swimmingly with Draco. Even though on the outside looking in, it seemed that he was just another Crabbe minus the muscle.

The main thing that was making Slytherin more than tolerable for Harry came in the form of Daphne. When she wasn't around her sister, she was usually sitting or around Harry. He had learned that she had always been a loner of sorts, especially since Millicent Bulstrode hadn't returned and Tracey had been sorted elsewhere and was busy making new friends.

To Harry, Daphne reminded him of many people rolled up into one. She was very intelligent and liked to read like Hermione, she had a sense of humor like Ron, she was sweet like Luna only less odd, and like Ginny, very nice to look at as well as strong. She also was very insightful and intrigued Harry. But at the same time confused him.

Ginny found that life in Slytherin seemed more relaxed than in Gryffindor. Despite the fact that Pansy irked her to no end and she had to share a common room with a boy crazy Romilda, she found that she wished she would have been in Slytherin from the start. No one treated her with kid gloves, no one dismissed her and made her feel like she was just Ron and George's little sister. In fact, most just left her alone. Which was fine by her.

She enjoyed being able to spend more time with Blaise without having to sneak around as they did last year. Blaise showed her the Slytherin ropes and how to survive with the harpies of the house, especially Pansy and Astoria.

Her only problem was Draco. She couldn't help but interact with him as now he was usually one of the first people she saw when she left her room. As much as she wanted to put the past behind her, she found that Draco was dead set on continuing to bring it up.

* * *

They had a Divination project due that they had to work together. It was actually a repeat of something each of them had to do in their third years, only on a more personal scale. They were to map out a year long horoscope for their partner that had to do with personal interaction between the two of them. A project that the sneak insisted they should do in his room for "privacy."

"Well the harvest moon is in October and it signals that we will shag and shag gloriously." said Draco pleased with himself.

Ginny glared at him. "Funny, mine says that you'll be a taking a hex to the face by me because you'll be getting on my nerves."

You must be off a couple of stars or something." said Draco, flipping pages in his chart book. "Oh look here. Says that you'll be confessing your undying love for me by November 21st. See the shooting stars being schedules with the night of the new moon? That should be exciting."

"More like my reign of terror against you will begin." grumbled Ginny.

"Dammit Gin, work with me here!" snapped Draco causing Ginny to jump a bit.

"You're really mad about this aren't you?"

"Uh, ya think?!" said Draco, eyes swimming with anger. "I've been trying for weeks to get you and I to have a normal conversation about us just like you said mind you and you fight me over and over again. Why?!"

"That's a dumb question that you already know the answer to Draco." said Ginny.

"I've apologized too many times for you to still be acting like this. And need I remind you, you're the one who left me, not the other way around." said Draco crossing his arms.

"You say that as if I had a choice to stay. You certainly didn't try to stop me from leaving. You surely watched me walk away!"

"Yeah because by then I had already figured out how cozy you and my best mate had gotten. Why would I stop you when you clearly wanted him more than me?!"

Ginny smacked Draco swiftly and hard. "How dare you! I would have never done that to you, you prat, ESPECIALLY with Blaise! He's like my fucking brother! He was the one trying to help me with your complicated ass! 'I want you Ginny. Oh wait, I can't. Oh yes I can Ginny, be mine. Leave me alone Weasley. Ginny I can't do this without you.' And of course you remember what my favorite line was." yelled Ginny as Draco rubbed his sore cheek.

Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Let me fucking go Draco!"

"You are driving me insane Ginevra! I don't know what to do with you! And I can't do anything without you!" stressed Draco, his hands gripping Ginny's arms firmly but gently.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." said Ginny feeling her face heat up with her trying to hold back her tears.

"I mean it Gin! I am trying my fucking best to make everything right and you continue to fight me. Why can't we just get along?! Why can't we work this out?"

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. When she used to look into them, they were cold, angry, untrusting. Now, she couldn't help but are the sincerity, the sadness, the raw emotion for her in them.

It both made her heart sing and break at the same time.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore." she whispered.

"I never wanted to argue with you period."

"Are we really about to argue about arguing?" chuckled Ginny.

Draco sighed. "No. That would be mental. Even though that's how you have me."

"Can we just do the friends thing for now Draco? Please?" suggested Ginny.

Draco looked down at the floor then back at her. "Do you know how hard that will be? You haven't the slightest clue how hard it is for me now not to throw you onto this bed and snog you senseless and you're really asking me to try and be just like Blaise to you?"

Ginny smiled and put her hand on Draco's cheek. "I would never ask you to be that way to me. I've done things with you that I would never ever do to Zabini."

Draco couldn't help to feel lustful at that statement. "What kind of things? Tell me." he said in a seductive voice that sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

"Telling you those things with complicate matters. I too am trying to keep myself from jumping you, but we really need to work on our friendship first and you know it, don't you?"

Draco nodded. "You're right. We do. We'll be friends for now. For now."

Ginny smiled and hugged Draco closer to her. She tried desperately not to allow herself to become intoxicated by his enriching smell, the warmth of his body, the feeling of his strong arms embracing her tightly. The whole moment seemed soothing to her, relaxing. Somewhat like old times.

"Can we be friends with the benefits of having a friendly shag every now and then?" joked Draco, lightly popping her butt.

"Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

Yes, exactly like old times.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Flashback

In this chapter, I'm going to try to showcase the PTSD that Harry will be going through at periods throughout the story. PTSD is a horrible thing people go through but the majority of people that go through it are soldiers and victims of war. At any given moment a sound, a word, even a movement can trigger flashbacks and make them feel like they are reliving the situation. Harry will be going through that a lot as well as the others, like Hermione with her dream of Bellatrix Lestrange.

If that isn't your thing you may want to skip this chapter. However it is an important chapter in the storyline, so I'm letting you know that you may be confused later on.

Oh yeah. And Ron's favorite person will appear in this chapter too, along with someone else. I don't wanna butcher accents so I will just write out words as they are, minus the ones I know I can do.

* * *

Feeling like a freak on a leash.

Feeling like I have no release.

How many times have I felt diseased?

Nothing in my life is free... is free

Sometimes I cannot take this place.

Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.

Sometimes I cannot feel my face.

You'll never see me fall from grace

-Korn Freak On A Leash

* * *

Chapter Eight: The First Flashback

October came and with it came the chill of fall, the return of sweaters, and the anticipation of Halloween. Along with the usual Halloween feast, this year for the sixth and seventh years there was to be a special Halloween ball that was to host Durmstrang Institute as well, so witches and wizards from the school had arrived. They would be staying through the rest of the term. Along with a person that Ron had never wanted to see outside of a Quidditch match.

"Why the bloody hell is Viktor Krum here? He shouldn't be in school anymore, he's bloody ancient" grumbled Ron as he sat at dinner watching the witches and wizards walk in and sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and braced herself for the rant that she knew was coming. "He's 23 Ronald..." she said in a bored voice.

"You would know now would you?" said Ron.

"He is four years older than I am. Not that hard to figure out Ron."

"Whatever. That still doesn't explain why he's here." said Ron jabbing at his steak with a knife.

"Well if you were paying attention instead of sulking you would have heard that he is a head of house there when he isn't playing." said Hermione.

"Oh." said Ron. "Well I still say he should have stayed his ass in Bulgaria. Or maybe he's only here to visit you."

Hermione sighed. "A possibility, but I. highly doubt it."

"So I guess you and him well be attending the ball for old times sake eh?" asked Ron, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen.

Hermione looked Ron dead in his eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted. Another pointless argument over Viktor. And this time, she wasn't going to give it to him.

"Not this time. I don't think my boyfriend would approve."she said smugly.

Ron opened his mouth and quickly shut it having nothing to say. He was all ready to have a go. And she had completely ruined it.

"Well played, Granger."he said missing her cheek.

Over at the Slytherin table Ginny and Daphne rolled their eyes at the other girls tearing the Durmstrang witches down and trying to figure out who they would be taking to the ball.

"They sound like a bunch of harpies." groaned Daphne as her steak disappeared as was replaced by a piece of chocolate cake.

"Ooh trade you." said Ginny as on her plate appeared a few lemon tarts, Daphne's favorite.

"Thanks" said Daphne exchanging plates with Ginny.

"And yeah I agree, it's revolting how they just tear those girls apart and then drool over the guys as if they are pieces of meat. Although that one over there is rather lovely to look at." said Ginny pointing to a boy who was sitting beside Lara Falarkin, a Ravenclaw sixth year that looked as if she was about to hyperventilate at the boy's presence.

Draco, who was sitting on the other side of Ginny looked over and glared at the boy.

Daphne looked at the boy and smiled. "Oh he's a Krum actually. His name is Luka. My father used to do business with the Bulgarian team and I would go with him in the summer and I would see him all the time helping out with his brother and the rest of the team. I guess what muggles would call a waterboy. He's pretty nice"

"Really?" said Harry who was sitting on the other side of Daphne. "Ron would just love to hear that. He hates Viktor, he would just be livid to know there are two Krums."

"Why does he hate Viktor?" asked Daphne.

"Hermione." said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Ah. I get it." called Daphne. "She went to the ball with him didn't she?"

"Yes. Among other things apparently." said Ginny as Harry chuckled.

"Don't let Pansy find out that that guy's a Krum." said Ginny. "She would be all over him in a second."

"And why does that matter to you?" inquired Draco.

Ginny smirked. She detected Draco's jealousy and decided to pick with him. "Oh I dunno, he seems really cute." She said innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"And he seems like a nice person to talk to." said Ginny getting up from the table.

"You better no-"

"I think I'll go introduce myself." said Ginny walking away.

Harry and Daphne watched as Draco's eyes locked on Ginny and followed her all the way over to Lukaa. He scrunched up his face as he watched Ginny introduce herself and almost stabbed the table with a fork as Luka kissed Ginny's hand.

"3, 2, 1..." whispered Daphne to Harry.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Draco to no one. "Who does that bastard think he is?!"

"Relax mate, he's just saying hey to her." said Blaise trying to console Draco but also laughing inside.

"He's practically snogging her fucking hand!" growled Draco.

"You sound jealous." said Blaise, trying to hold his laughter in.

Draco glared at Blaise. "Jealous? Me? Of that wanker? He doesn't have shit on me. I look better than him, I play Quidditch better than his thick skulled brother, and I know Ginny very VERY well. He doesn't even have the slightest chance." said Draco, getting up from the table.

"Come on Drayke. Let's walk it off." said Blaise pushing Draco towards the door.

* * *

Later on Harry and Daphne was walking together going nowhere in particular. "Okay what was that?" asked Harry. "Why does Malfoy care about who Ginny talks to?"

"Ginny and Draco have a history." said Daphne.

"History? What do you mean?"

"Not my business to tell Harry. Let's just say, this situation could get ugly." said Daphne.

"Does he fancy Ginny or something?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell you that."

Harry nodded knowing that be all that he would get out of her. Besides, he had a much more important thing to talk to her about.

"So what do you think of this Halloween Ball?" asked Harry, slightly nervous.

"Oh I don't know." said Daphne rubbing her arms. "Growing up in pureblood society makes you positively hate them, I've been to so many."

"Are you cold?" asked Harry taking off his cloak and handing it to Daphne.

"Are you sure? Thanks." said Daphne, blushing as she put it over her.

"No problem. I'll be fine. But anyways, this one may be fun, since we are at school and we can dress up." said Harry .

"That's true. I don't have to wear some stuffy itchy ballroom gown if I don't want to."

"Yeah and no dress robes either. Remember Ron's from the Yule Ball 4th year?" said Harry laughing as he thought back.

Daphne giggled. "How could I forget? I felt horrible for the bloke. Even Draco felt too bad for him to tease him. Which was a shock."

"Yeah. He didn't have much of a good night. That's when all that Krum mess started."

"What Krum mess exactly?" asked Daphne.

As Harry told the story of Ron, Hermione, and Viktor Krum, they had ended up walking up the the seventh floor. When Harry looked and noticed the tapestry that covered the Room of Requirement he stopped walking and got quiet.

"Harry?"

All of a sudden Daphne had disappeared and he was inside the room running with Ron and Hermione away from the fiendfyre that Crabbe had made. He could feel the heat of the flamed animals, hear the screaming of his friends, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. He could smell the burning furniture and papers around him.

He was on the broom with Malfoy, dodging left and right of the flames that were chasing them. Crabbe had fallen into them. He could hear his bloodcurdling screams as he was set on fire, unable to be put out.

"CRABBE!" the haunting screams of Draco calling for his friend rang in Harry's ears.

"Harry? It's okay! Calm down!" he heard faintly in the distance.

He could smell the burning flesh, how sick it made him feel combining with Draco's screams. The smoke was causing him to choke, he felt like he was suffocating.

He suddenly felt warmth all around him, not a burning warmth, more of a comforting warmth from far away.

"Harry! Harry please! It's okay! You're fine!" he heard the voice a bit closer to him.

He suddenly was out of the room, he was hearing Ron ranting about saving their enemies. He heard Draco's heavy sobs and the faraway screams of war.

"HARRY COME BACK!" he heard the voice even more cleaner.

All of a sudden he was back. He found himself on the floor, his back against the wall, her hands fanning his face vigorously. He was sweaty, he was panting, he felt as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"Harry! Are you okay? Look at me!" said Daphne grabbing his face and trying to get his eyes to focus on hers.

Harry looked in Daphne cool blue eyes, they made him feel safe, comfortable, calm. He finally was able to calm himself down and focus on everything around him.

"Crabbe, he...he fell into the fire...there was nothing...nothing...I tried to-"

"Shhh...it's okay." whispered Daphne hugging Harry tight to her, running her fingers through Harry's thick raven hair. "You're not there anymore. You're in the castle yes, but the war is over. Nothing is happening. There isn't a fire anymore okay?"

Harry sighed deep. Daphne's words were starting to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I felt as if I was back in the Room Of Requirement when Crabbe died."

"You're not Harry. You're here with me. And you're fine." said Daphne calmly.

"I feel like such a git." said Harry.

"You're not. You went through something terrible, we all did. But maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Not tonight. I just wanna go back to my room and sleep." said Harry as he stood up.

"Are you sure? I can walk with you there."

"Can you walk with me back to Slytherin instead?" asked Harry, trying to smile.

Daphne sighed but didn't press the matter any further. She held out her hand for Harry to take instead. Harry smiled, taking Daphne's hand and walked back towards the Slytherin common room.

He didn't know what was going on with him, but he did know that whatever it was, she had saved him from it.


	9. Chapter 9: Luka Krum

He looks at you, the way that I would

Does all the things, I know that I could

If only time, could just turn back

Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you

But I see you

With him slow dancing

Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see

Whenever you

Kiss him, I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

-One Direction I Wish

* * *

Chapter Nine: Luka Krum

With a week away from the Halloween Ball, Hogwarts had turned into what it was before the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. Girls flocked together in tight knit groups anxious to be asked out by that special someone and wondering why no males approached, guys too nervous to say anything to the girls, and the ones that were so bold, making sure they secured the beat dates.

Even though Ron and Hermione were now boyfriend and girlfriend, Ron wasted no time to make sure that he and Hermione was going to the ball together, asking her as soon as dinner was over that night. He did not want a repeat of the Yule Ball, especially with Viktor there. Little did he know that he wouldn't be the one to have the trouble with Viktor this go around.

Ginny was having her own fun with the younger Krum. At first, Luka Krum really hadn't appealed to her as note than just a handsome face. Ginny had only really spoken to him that first night to annoy Draco. But after a week of her and Luka actually interacting with each other, she actually started to like the boy.

Luka was seventeen, three days older than Ginny actually, and he was actually a very funny person to talk to. He made her laugh about the silliest things, from mocking other people around the castle to cracking jokes about his own older brother. He was also very witty, whenever Ginny had something cheeky to say, he would match it, exciting her.

She did in fact notice that Draco was not enjoying that Luka spent time in her company, however, she didn't care. At least she tried not to care. The two of them had decided to be friends and that's what they were going to be.

"So, you and Luka seem to be getting pretty close." said Blaise one day as he and Ginny was working on their charms homework together.

"You think so? He is a really nice guy." said Ginny.

"Draco thinks he's too nice."

"Oh please, you can't be serious. He really talked to you about how Luka and I hang out?"

"You know that's a dumb question." said Blaise looking over at Ginny's notes. "I know what you're doing."

"Really? And what might that be?" asked Ginny in mock innocence.

"You're trying to forget about your feelings for Drayke aren't you?" asked Blaise.

Ginny sighed. Blaise could read her like a book.

"I'm trying to move on Blaise. Is it wrong of me to want to do that?"

"It is if you really don't want to."

"Draco and I are friends."

"Friends who have shagged before Gin. And not on some just a casual friendly shag shit. Yours and his feelings were involved."

"Correction: MY feelings were involved. He didn't know what the hell he wanted to do with his feelings and I wasn't going to sit there and let him play with me like a yo-yo."

"You know why it was like that, don't play dumb." said Blaise. "You're far from it."

"I should have never got involved with him Blaise. It was wrong. The reasoning was wrong. And it just got too deep and now I don't know what I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"He drives me crazy Blaise. One minute I don't want shit to do with him. The next, he is all I want. Even when I'm with Luka, I can't help but think about him and I really don't want to." explained Ginny.

"That's going to happen. It's not like you two are dating or anything so really there isn't anything wrong with thinking about Drayke."said Blaise.

Ginny chewed on the end of her quill and tried to look like she was reading her notes.

"Ginny..."

"He asked me to the ball." said Ginny hesitantly.

"Did he now? And what did you say?" asked Blaise.

Ginny looked at Blaise and then back at her notes.

"Shit Gin, you said yes?! exclaimed Blaise.

"What? He asked me. I didn't want to seem rude!"

"Does Draco know?!"

"No..."

"GINNY!"

"WHAT?!"

"He is going to go ballistic!"

"You think I don't know that? I really want planning on going with anybody, but then he asked and I thought maybe it would be fun to have a date to a ball that wasn't just for the sake of being able to go like I did Neville my third year. I thought it would be fun to have an actual date date."

"Date date? Shit, you actually like the prat don't you?"

"He's not a prat."

"Oh shit. You like him." said Blaise shaking his head.

"So what if I do Zabini?"

"I can't take your side on this one Gin. I'm Draco's best mate."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that Blaise. I would ask if you wouldn't tell him?"pleaded Ginny.

Blaise looked at her with his 'yeah right' look. "You know I'm going to tell him. What type of best mate would I be if I didn't?"

"You're my best mate too."

"True. Shit Ginny why are you putting me into this situation?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I'll save you the trouble and tell Draco myself."

"Tell me what?" said Draco from behind the two making them both pop.

"Uhhhhhh...hey Draco..." said Ginny slowly and nervously. "Umm...we need to talk."

* * *

Ginny got up and took Draco by his hand and lead him to his room. She pulled him in and shut the door, putting a silencing charm on it.

"Why the charm?" asked Draco.

"In case you yell at me for what I'm going to tell you..."

"Which is what?" asked Draco starting to get annoyed.

"You know Luka? Of course you know Luka..." stammered Ginny.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Yeah I know the git, go on."

"Draco...never mind. Okay. So you know the Halloween ball coming up?"

"Let me guess. Krum asked you to the ball and you said yes." said Draco sounding bored.

Ginny was stunned. He seemed as if he really didn't care. And as much as she wanted to be happy that he didn't, she found herself feeling low and bothered that he didn't seem to.

"Yeah. He did and I did." she said quietly.

Draco sighed and looked at the ground. He then looked back up a Ginny, his face unreadable to her. But Ginny could tell in his eyes that he was very hurt. His eyes never lied to her.

"Say something." whispered Ginny.

"Like what? We're friends remember? Why would I be mad over my friend going with someone to the ball? Besides, Romilda had asked me about going and she's not as annoying as Pansy so I'll go tell her that I'll go with her."

His response felt like a bludger to the heart to Ginny. "You didn't tell me she had asked you."

"I didn't see the need. I wasn't going to go with her at first, but I don't want to go with Pansy, so I'll go with her. I need something on my arm don't I?" he said with an air of weak arrogance.

"I guess you do." said Ginny. "See you later."

She turned and grabbed the doorknob and as she did, Draco grabbed her other hand. She turned and met his face, no longer hiding emotions.

"I don't want to go with her." he said in a gloomy voice. A tone that Ginny had never heard Draco use before. A tone that almost made her tear.

"I know." she said squeezing his hand. She then let it go and walked out the door feeling even worse than when she went in.

She walked quickly to her room, not wanting to say anything to Blaise. She went in, closed the door, and plopped face down onto her bed.

Why did things have to be the way they were? Could they not go back to how it was last year when things were different and they had each other? Was it truly like Blaise would tell her and she was really the one making things so hard?

She went to sleep, her mind weighed down with her troubling thoughts.

* * *

Draco decided to take a walk, his emotions running high. He needed a distraction.

He walked out of the common room and made his way towards the kitchens. After a while of walking, he found himself outside looking at the lake.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked upon the topic he was trying to avoid.

"You're Ginni-vera's friend right?" asked Luka Krum.

 _'Ginni-vera? What the hell? How can you not pronounce her bloody name you dumbass?!_ ' thought Draco.

"Yeah I am, a bit more than that actually but you get the general idea. You're Krum's baby brother correct?" said Draco smugly.

Luka was taken aback but only for a second. "His younger brother yeah. Luka."

"I know your name."

"Good. Have you seen Ginni-vera? I needed to talk to her about our costumes. We are to be matching." said Luka proudly.

 _'If he fucks up her name one more time I'm going to hex him. Its fucking Gin-ev-ra!'_ thought Draco. "She's resting in her room. It's right next to mine." he said smirking.

Luka smirked right back, almost rivaling Draco's. "I get the feeling you're not too fond of me Draco. Though I don't exactly are why as we have just met." said Luka.

Draco chuckled. "I'll tell GIN-EV-RA that you were looking for her eh? Shall I relay a message?"

Luka looked Draco up and down sizing him up. Draco had him by a couple inches but his body was a bit stockier and more built than his was. Easy mark.

"Yeah. You can tell her that I said that I liked the way she looked in that skirt of hers today. She should wear it more than just during school hours." said Luka, grinning mischievously.

Draco found himself getting angry. He clenched his fists together tightly. "You dare speak about Ginny like that? Especially to me? You must not know who I am." growled Draco looking menacingly at Luka.

Luka grinned slyly. "Oh no Draco. I think you have it backwards. You must not know who I am and what I'm capable of. But you will. Ginni-vera will be sure to let you know soon."

"You little-"

Luka turned and walked off, not caring if Draco finished his sentence or not.


	10. Chapter 10: The Missing Half

I had almost forgotten that I had sent George back to school for his N.E.W.T.S. so once I realized that I decided he needed his own little chapter as well. It also gave me an opportunity to play around with Georgelina (George/Angelina) a bit, something I ever really deeply explored. I like Angelina. I always thought she was a fun character.

* * *

I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor.

Reminds me of the times we shared.

Makes me wish that you were here.

'Cause now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life.

All the songs have been erased.

Guess I've learned from my mistakes.

-Green Day Scattered

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Missing Half

With four days left until the ball, Professor McGonagall had given George be in charge of decorations and some of the activities, allowing Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet to come back to Hogwarts.

George had been pretty much to himself since the first night of school. He still went to classes and did what he had to do. However, he also took orders and ran what was almost a mini shop from within Hogwarts.

He tried desperately to keep himself busy so he couldn't focus on the fact that he was indeed in the place where he lost the other part of himself.

When he had told Lee and Angelina that he was going back for a term they had thought him mental. Especially Angelina. She and Fred had been dating since the Yule Ball which was in their sixth year, but had been close since day one on the train. She took the death of Fred just as hard if not harder than George. She felt as if she never ever in life wanted to set foot there ever again. So it was a big surprise to him when she had arrived with the others.

"There firsties are as small as garden gnomes I tell you." said Lee as he looked around Gryffindor common room, his old stomping grounds.

"Let them be, they are my most loyal customers. So young, so gullible." joked George as the group looked over the plans for the ball. They had decided that along with the ball, the rest of the students that were too young to attend could have a haunted house in the Room Of Requirement if it was ready. He of course would not be going anywhere near it. He left that project to Katie and Alicia.

The five spent hours planning poor every detail of both events until they had it down to a science. When the meeting had been adjourned, Angelina got up and walked out of the common room, claiming she couldn't be in there any longer.

"Should one of us go after her?" asked Alicia concerned.

"No." said George. "She needs a minute. Let her have her time I guess."

As they waited they reminisced about the pranks they pulled, the quidditch matches that were epic, and traded stories of what's been going on in the world outside Hogwarts vs what their younger friends and relatives were up to.

After an hour George decided to go and look for Angelina. And he had a pretty good idea of where she was.

He made the long and somewhat chilly journey out to the quidditch pitch, a place where he really didn't think he would come back to, as he found himself not even interested in quidditch anymore. But he knew that she would be there.

Sure enough, he looked up in the stands of Gryffindor and seen Angelina sitting on a bench, looking up at the stars. He climbed up the steps and sat down beside her.

"Knew you would be out here Johnson." he said grinning at her. She didn't smile back.

"I miss being here you know? In the pitch. Quidditch was the one thing that always made sense to me. I knew all the rules, knew how to fly, eventually learned the other players on the other team's methods and I could just be free out here."

"We were the best Freddy, you, Oliver, Harry, Katie, and Alicia. It was like we were all in sync. We were unstoppable. I loved being out here with all of you. I hadn't been here since seventh year."

"You didn't go to the first game?" asked Angelina.

"Hell no. I didn't even try out. The team isn't the same now that Harry and Gin are in Slytherin. Harry had to give his badge up to Ron, and while he did pick a good team, it just isn't the same you know"

"I know." said Angelina continuing to look at the stars.

They sat there for a few minutes not saying a word. The night air was crisp, yet warm, but the chill in the air seemed to bring them both a comfort.

"I miss him George." said Angelina finally. "I truly miss him."

George looked at her not saying anything. He has a feeling she needed to vent. She hadn't talked to anyone about her feelings of Fred's death.

"I sit up and night sometimes and I can almost feel him there you know? Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night and think that he had just touched my face or kissed my cheek. I feel him everywhere. I feel him here too actually. Especially in the common room. That's why I had to leave you know."

"I feel him the most there too." said George.

"The last thing I remember us doing is him telling me the silliest joke about taking a body count of the Death Eaters we were going to kill. He said that the giants were triple the points. He was about to tell me that he loved me I think. But I had told him not to say it until we saw each other again. And then..."

Angelina put her face in her hands and began to cry. George stood up in front of her and hugged her to his chest, allowing her to cry in his arms. He then felt the tear that were welling up in his eyes fall down his cheeks and fall into Angelina's jet black hair.

"I miss him too Angie. Every minute of everyday.." he said as he say down and let Angelina lay her head on his shoulder. "We both lost what was probably the best person in our lives. Hell Ang, he was my twin. My right. He was my life. And now I'm lost as hell. I don't know what I'm doing. I thought coming back here and completing N.E.W.T.S. for the both of us would help me feel closer to him but i have never felt more apart from him than I did coming back here. Except for right now. For some reason, you being here is actually making me feel closer. And I don't know why."

Angelina nodded. "I feel that way too. I wish I could help you. But unlike you and your twin, I graduated." she said chuckling, making George laugh as well.

"Yeah I'll never forget the scolding Mum gave us when she found out we left Hogwarts. She was cross with us for weeks. She didn't stop until the night Ron got attacked by that brain. Then she was too worried about him to focus on us."

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And your mum is proud of you two for that." said Angelina.

"True."

"Are you going to come back after taking your N.E.W.T S?"

"Not to Diagon Alley." said George. "Zonkos is going out of business next year and I plan on buying his shop from him and running a store in Hogsmeade. Business here would be great with the students so it'll be perfect."

"Sounds like a good plan." said Angelina.

"Wanna run it with me?" asked George. "Lee and Verity was already going to run the store in Diagon Alley and I would need a right hand man, or in your case, woman."

Angelina blushed. "Sure. I'd be honored. You sure Alicia won't be disappointed?"

"You are on the late Knight Bus love, me and Alicia broke it off ages ago. She doesn't even like being around me." said George.

Angelina laughed. "So that's why she was hesitant about coming back here. What was the reason this time then?"

"Not my fault this time. She decided Cormac McLaggen was better suited for her fancy."

Angelina scrunched up her nose, a thing George had always found cute about her. "He's such a little prat. She lied to me then. She told me they were only shagging."

"Well then she lied to you. I'm surprised she didn't bring him with her seeing are she knew this was going to be a ball."

"Knowing Cormac, he would have tried to have a go at one of these current seventh years or something. She probably didn't trust him." said Angelina. "Ugh this ball. Haven't been to one since the Yule Ball. I'll never forget Fred and him yelling at me from across the common room asking me to the ball."

"Thus starting the four years of seeing my brother stick his tongue down your throat every chance he got." laughed George.

Angelina gently nudged George. "Jealous?" she asked laughing.

"What if I was?"

"You're one to talk. You was happy being a bachelor snogging to tons of girls and then when you got bored running right back to Alicia." laughed Angelina again.

"Tis a male slag I was. Those days are long gone now. Too old. Leaving it up to these young bucks. Would have taught Ronniekins the ways but Hermione had his nose wide open since the day they met." said George, actually proud of his little brother and Hermione finally getting together.

"They really are adorable. Damn Fred. Probably got himself offed because he knew he would owe us money for the bet that we all made on the two of them you know?" grinned Angelina.

George laughed loudly at that. The loudest he had laughed in awhile. "That sounds like him alright."

Angelina smiled. It was nice to hear George finally laughing. Really really laughing. She couldn't help but feel warm inside knowing that she had done it.

"Say Ang? What say you go to the ball with me." said George all of a sudden.

Angelina couldn't help but blush again, although she couldn't understand why. "Really? As grown as we are?"

"Awh come off it, it'll be fun. I mean I'm no Fred, but I have been told I look like the wanker." he said chuckling. "Besides, he would want you to have fun doing your time here don't you think?"

Angelina thought about it and then nodded. "Okay sure. I'll go to the ball with you. Only, what will we be?"


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Part 1

Just giving you a heads up: The Halloween Ball is going to be a three part. Each part majorly dedicated to each pairing. Seemed only fair to give them all their own spotlight. Especially since Halloween is going to open up a lot of doors for everybody.

* * *

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

-Nsync This I Promise You

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Halloween Part One

The day of the ball had arrived and all over the castle was in a state of excitement. The great hall as well as the Room Of Requirement had been shut down for preparations so meals were eaten in two of the larger classrooms combined with the walls magically removed.

Despite Harry's intentions of actually asking Daphne to the ball, he had not tried again after that night of his flashback, so he was extremely irate at himself when he found out that some Durmstrang prat had asked her and she had said yes. He had almost decided not to go if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione begging him to as well as Daphne saying that she would at least save him a dance.

Draco had fared even worse not only being able to successfully get Ginny to break her plans off with Luka, not only having no choice but to actually go with Romilda, but adding insult to the two injuries and having to dress up as a knight to go along with Romilda's Esmeralda costume. Not even close to something he would choose for himself.

The only ones that seemed to have it all pygmy puffs and butterflies were Ron and Hermione. Though no one really knew that the two of them were battling almost every night with the nightmares of Malfoy Manor as well as the battle at Hogwarts.

Besides that, Ron was also dealing with what he felt was the ultimate betrayal on his part: him leaving Harry and Hermione. That was something that Ron had never brought up, not to Harry, nor Hermione. He knew that they had forgiven him for the abandonment. But he hadn't forgiven himself.

The costume theme for the ball was to dress as something Muggle related. Mainly from movies called Disney. Ron had heard many Disney stories from Harry and Hermione and the one that had appealed to him the most was the one about the boy who wouldn't grow up and had a crew of boys who were lost and fighting a man with a hook for a hand.

"Mione, when you told me that you could get costumes for that Pan bloke and his tinkling bell you failed to tell me that these pants would cut off the circulation of my penis." complained Ron after he put on the extremely tight tights that were to go under the long Pan shirt he would be wearing.

"That's Tinkerbell and you are wearing tights and I told you that they wouldn't be comfortable, but you insisted remember?" laughed Hermione as she pointed her wand at Ron's tights, making them slightly less uncomfortable.

"Thanks love." said Ron feeling a bit more sure of himself. "And truthfully I insisted because of you. The Tinkling Bell costume was hot. And you look hot in it."

"Tinkerbell and thanks, I think. Those tights make your bum look very appealing." she said checking Ron out.

Ron looked in the mirror and laughed at Hermione's expression of amusement as he popped his own bum. "It is rather dashing isn't it? I guess you're only dating me for the way my ass looks huh?"

Hermione reached out and pinched it causing Ron to jump and yelp wildly. ""Oi woman! Hands to yourself!" he yelled playfully.

"Are you almost done? Ginny will be here any minute to do my hair."

"Yeah I'm right. Speaking of Ginny, what do you think of this other Krum bloke?" asked Ron. He had been wanting to ask Hermione her opinion for a while about him.

"Well, I don't rightly know too much about him." said Hermione. "Viktor never mentioned him but it looks like he is in Ginny's year which is why he didn't come to the Triwizard Tournament. He was too young. He seems like he's a nice person. Maybe a bit on the arrogant side, but Ginny seems to like him."

"Yeah. Here I was thinking I was done with Krums and yet another one appears in my life." grumbled Ron.

"Now Ron, please be nice. This is the first boy since Harry that Ginny has seemed interested in."

"That's another thing. Wasn't Harry and Ginny supposed to get back together after all that Voldy shit?"

"Language and yes it's true but Ginny said that they both decided friends would be best." said Hermione. "And besides, if you haven't noticed, it seems Harry has taken a fancy to Daphne Greengrass."

Ron nodded, having observed his friend around the Slytherin girl as well. She had even hung out with them when Harry was with them a couple times and she didn't seem at all like the other Slytherin slags. "I like Daphne." said Ron as he finished tying up his trainers that he had turned green for the night to match his costume. "She seems to make Harry less tense. Less broody. He seems happier you know? When he's around her?"

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her red headed Peter Pan. "She does seem to have a calming effect on him. Maybe she's just what Harry needs."

A knock came at the door. It was Ginny, carrying a bag of hair products as well as her costume.

"Evening big brother and big sister in law" said Ginny making both Ron and Hermione blush. "Oh Hermione. You look so hot! You're going to be turning heads."

Hermione laughed while Ron scowled at his sister's words. "Maybe you shouldn't wear that after all Mione."

"Too late." said Hermione pushing Ron out the room.

* * *

Ron walked to the great hall, looking over the feast that was about to start. He was happy to see that he wasn't the only prat in tights, as a lot of the costumes the guys were wearing had tights as bottoms as well.

"You must be Ron Weasley!" said an enthusiastic voice from behind.

Ron turned to face a somewhat less built, brown haired, blue eyed version of the guy he hated more than he had Voldemort.

"Luka Krum. Nice to meet you." said Luka as he held out his hand for Ron to shake. Ron reluctantly took it, firmly.

"Of course. My sister has mentioned you." said Ron.

"She has? Ginni-vera is a great girl." said Luka happily.

Ron stared at the boy. 'Great. Another prat that can't pronounce easy names.' thought Ron.

"Umm yeah. She said you two were dressing up as some mermaid and a prince?"

"Ariel and Eric. The red hair and all for her. I would have preferred something else but it was not what they called the Disney."

"And what was that?"

"Little Red Riding Hood. The Big Bad Wolf appeals to me." said Luka almost sounding mischievous to Ron, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Oooookay...so. As her brother I have to ask you what your intentions are with my sister?" said Ron.

"Purely innocent aren't they Krum?" interrupted Draco, who had appeared on the other side of Ron just in time to hear the question. Ron looked at Draco confused. Luka however, grinned.

"Of course you will show GINEVRA a nice sweet FRIENDLY evening and then make sure she gets back to her house okay with no ill intentions am I right Krum?" continued Draco, looking menacing at the boy.

Luka smirked. "Of course Draco. How else would I treat her?"

"How about you tell Weasley here what you told me a few days ago and let him be the judge?" said Draco, glaring.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Nothing at all." said Luka still grinning that foolish grin that Draco so wanted to hex off his face. "Draco and I just had a misunderstanding. Hopefully it can be resolved and we can become friends. As we will probably see a lot of each other yeah?"

Ron and Draco looked at the boy stand an air of confidence and arrogance that rivaled Draco's tenfold.

"Look Weasley."said Draco, whispering in Ron's ear. "I know we don't get on, but your sister and I do. Watch that prat."

Ron nodded and was about to say something else when Hermione and Hiny came around the corner. Hermione had on her "much too short but I'll wear it anyways" green Tinkerbell dress that she had bewitched the wings to move as well as to not hit anyone in her passing. Ginny had on what looked like a bikini with a long shimmering mermaid tail attached to the boy shorts of her costume.

Draco looked Ron up and down after giving Hermione a once over. "Now your costume makes sense Weasley." He said. "You look good Ginny."

"Thanks." forced Ginny.

"Ginni-vera! You look how the Americans say, awesome." said Luka taking Ginny by the hand and spinning her around.

Ginny blushed as Hermione looked upon the two. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about Luka. She made the mental note to question Viktor bout it later.

"You must be Herm-own-ninny. My brother speaks highly about you." said Luka looking Hermione up and down in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes I am. Funny. He's never mentioned you. Ever." said Hermione as she shook Luka's hand.

"My brother is a right lainar (shithead in Bulgarian slang) sometimes. Of course he wouldn't mention me." said Luka continuing to shake Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, well, we must be getting in the hall then."said Room, taking Hermione's hand out of Luka's. "Come love, let's open this thing up."

Hermione waved bye to Ginny as Ron walked swiftly off with her. Normally she would have been irritated by it but she felt relieved to be away from Luka. Something just didn't suit right with her.

* * *

The great hall looked amazingly spooky. The enchanted ceiling gave off an eerie cloud filled night with no stars and an orange full moon. The walls had fake cobwebs thrown about them (much to Ron's annoyance) and shined an oozy green as if a swamp monster had oozed over it. There were tables lined up with all kinds of Honeydukes candies as well as house elf made candies, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and even muggle sodas. In the middle of the room was a giant pumpkin disco ball spun and reflected orange sparkles off the walls and floor.

Lee Jordan with the help of Blaise and Dean was DJing the event, including muggle music as well as wizard. Dean's mother had sent his collection of muggle music along and he had a huge library to choose from. George and Angelina (dressed as the Blue Fairy and Pinocchio) was in charge of the activities that were going on.

After they sat down and ate with Harry, Luna, Neville, and Seamus, Ron took Hermione to the dance floor. Ron nervously put his hands on Hermione's waist as she easily put her arms around his neck. Then they started to sway awkwardly back and forth, Ron staring into space as if he was looking beyond the room.

"Is there a problem Ron?' asked Hermione, confused on Ron's movements.

"We haven't danced since the wedding." said Ron.

Hermione nodded, understanding.

"That was the last time I saw Fred in a setting that wasn't life threatening... Well until the Death Eaters arrived. That was also the last time me and him had a real conversation. It was about you actually."

"Me? Really?"

*START FLASHBACK*

Ron still felt as if the room was still spinning as he and Hermione took a few minutes break from dancing. As Hermione was chatting with Ginny and a cousin of the Weasleys, Ron leaned against the juice bar and sipped the yummy fruity tasting red stuff that he didn't know about that was in his glass as he watched Hermione from afar.

He found himself mesmerized by the way she smiled at Ginny as they conversed, her dangling curls moving slightly in the small breeze that had made its way into the tent. Ron had to have told her at least five times that she looked beautiful tonight, but standing back and taking her in while no one else was around had him comparing her to angels.

"Oh baby brother, you got it bad." said a voice from the side of him. Ron didn't even notice that Fred was standing there.

"Got what bad? What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you're staring at our young bookworm over there. Don't blame you. She is quite lovely tonight."

Ron felt the blush creep up on his cheeks. "She's lovely all the time" he said absentmindedly.

"As I said." smirked Fred. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" said Ron coming back to Earth. "Do about what?"

"Hermione of course. You can't just keep drooling over her, you've been doing that since you met her."

"I have not." said Ron defensively.

"Really? Mum used to tell us how all your letters to her and Dad in first year used to include her, you spit up slugs for the girl in second, was miserable as hell when you weren't talking to her in third, wanted to kick Krum's ass over her in 4th, and was practically glued to her in 5th. And we all know about the Ron, Lavender, and Hermione love triangle of your sixth. Face it Ronniekins, you have loved that girl since day one."

Ron"s face and ears felt like it was on fire. He knew he had had feelings for Hermione for a long time. But he never really noticed that early on, there was something there.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fred refilling Ron's glass.

"I don't know what I should do." said Ron. "All this shit with Voldemort, and then us having to help Harry. There isn't any time for us. Is there?"

"You make the time then baby brother." said Fred. "Make her feel special everyday. Be it telling her she's pretty or doing something nice for her. You've been reading that book we gave you correct?"

"I've read some chapters." said Ron.

"Well then you better read some more and do right by it. And also figure some stuff out on your own. Hermione is a great girl. She takes care of you, puts up with your shit, and sticks by you despite it all. A girl like that is rare. You would do well to hold onto her don't you think?"

*END FLASHBACK*

Ron hugged Hermione closer to him as Hermione smiled rather goofy like.

"Fred was a sweetheart. He and I had a conversation about you once in 4th year where he told me that you would probably be a silly prat for a long time, but to stick with you anyways." said Hermione laughing as she played with the fringe of hair on Ron's neck.

"I can't even say he was wrong about that." said Ron. "I was a right foul git. Especially 6th year."

Hermione tiptoed and kissed Ron lightly on the cheek. "That's in the past. And we are together now. I think if this relationship happened the easy way, we wouldn't appreciate it the way we do. We always did everything the hard way, but I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would I." said Ron. " and I'm glad Fred did talk some sense into me."

"I'm glad he did too." giggled Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Part 2

Did you forget

That I was even alive?

Did you forget

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget?

Did you forget

About me?

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

-Demi Lovato Don't Forget

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Halloween Part Two

A knight sat quietly beside a girl dressed like Esmeralda as he watched the person that he should have been at the ball with waltz around with another bloke. A sneaky, foul git of a bloke at that. He glared hard at the two, contemplating on what hex he could use and get away with.

Draco and Ginny hadn't talked unless they absolutely had to for the past week. He had indeed delivered Luka's perverted message to Ginny, but didn't get the results he was looking for. Ginny had actually taken it as a joke on Luka's part.

*START FLASHBACK*

"Oh come on Draco, you have said worse." said Ginny as she continued to brush her hair while listening to Draco's concerns.

"As have you but the difference is we know each other and that's how we joked around." said Draco. "This wanker doesn't even know how to pronounce your name right nor what you're actual nickname is!"

"He does, he just likes saying my actual name."

"He can't fucking say it and you hate being called Ginevra." said Draco duly.

"He is Bulgarian Draco." defended Ginny, banding her hair together in a ponytail. "His brother still can't get Hermione's name right."

"We're not talking about Hermione, we are talking about you. You need to start away from this prat Gin. Before he tries something."

"And what will he try Draco? He doesn't try anything with me. He is nice and respectable. He likes me." said Ginny blushing.

Draco was outraged. "So you fancy this tosser?" he asked, his face burning with anger.

"And if I did what of it?"

"So you would let some idiot that only wants one thing from you in but won't let me and you work shit out, is that what I'm understanding here?!"

Ginny's facial expression changed from annoyance to pure irritation and anger. "Oh so I guess that's all I'm good for huh because that's what you want too." she growled.

"Gin. That's not what i-"

"So because you see me as little sex pot he must see me as only that too."

"Ginny you know that-"

"Save your breath Draco. There are people that want me for more than what's under my clothes. And I thought you were moving past that. Get out of my room."

*END FLASHBACK*

The fight was pathetic. Not only did it stop all friendly conversation between Draco and Ginny, but it seemed that Luka was around even more. Waking up one Saturday and seeing him laughing with Ginny in their common room had almost made him hex the brute.

He liked the fact that Ron and Hermione didn't seem to care much for Luka either. He figured if he couldn't talk some sense into Ginny about him, that maybe they could.

Romilda sat impatiently beside Draco, waiting on him to make a move and ask her to dance. She could see that Draco was heavily distracted and though she felt like being showed off by the Slytherin Prince, she did feel as if she should at least be somewhat respectful.

"Is everything okay with you Draco?" asked Romilda, trying to show some concern.

"I'm fine. Why are you even asking me this?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to dance. Dancing might take your mind off things." suggested Romilda.

Draco was about to give her a quick and harsh no. That was until he saw Ginny and Luka walk onto the dance floor. No way was he going to not keep his eyes on that slimy git.

"You know what? Sure. That may help. Let's go and dance." he said, getting up and pulling Romilda up by her hand. She swiftly obliged, walking with Draco onto the dance floor with pride.

Ginny looked out the corner of her eye and seen them approaching. As much as she didn't want it to it killed her that Draco was here with Romilda. She couldn't say much as she had a date herself. However, she just couldn't help thinking about hexing Romilda so hard, her hair would uncurl.

She tried to focus on Luka and what he was saying to her. She was pretty sure he was speaking. His mouth was moving at least.

"Ginni-vera, did you hear me?" asked Luka, bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. It's just, I have a lot on my mind." said Ginny.

Luka smiled kindly and shrugged. "Was nothing really. Just was telling you how pretty you look in your costume."

Ginny blushed at his words. "Thank you. You're pretty handsome too." she said nervously.

They played an eerie Halloween waltz and Ginny admired how well Luka could dance. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy it much because Draco and Romilda were dancing right beside them. She could smell the familiar scent of Draco's expensive, special, and intoxicating cologne that combined with his own beautiful smell. She knew he had to have worn that kind on purpose. She knew he knew she couldn't resist it.

She guessed that Luka sensed her wavering so he pulled her closer to him and a little ways away from the other dancing pair. "Are you okay Ginni-vera? You seem a bit flushed." he said.

"Call me Ginny. Much easier. And yeah, I think I'm fine. I just need to get some air." said Ginny, letting go of Luka.

Luka nodded and watched as Ginny walked towards the doors and outside. Draco had watched as well and thinking that Luka had done something to her, he immediately stopped dancing with Romilda and approached Luka.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he growled at the smirking boy.

"I have done nothing. You're the one she is trying to get away from." said Luka. "Such a smug little prince. Well what do you do when your princess doesn't want you?"

"You don't know shit about us Krum, and don't try to pretend that you do."

"I know enough to get what I want. I've already gotten far, imagine how much farther I could get with you out of the picture." said Luka, his cockiness radiating as if it was an entity of its own.

Draco decided his best course of action was to leave this prat be and to find Ginny. He gave Luka a hard shove and ran out of the room and outside of the castle.

* * *

He followed the orange bluebell lit path to the lake that had been bewitched to look even more haunting with fog and a murky tint. There he saw Ginny standing next to a tree. Their tree. The tree where they had their fated encounter and many others. She always came and sat there when she wanted to think.

Ginny looked over and glared as Draco approached her. It's like she just couldn't escape him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I just wanted to be alone for a minute."said Ginny, shivering as a cool breeze blew by.

"Well you picked the wrong place. I'm not moving until you talk to me." said Draco stubbornly

Ginny huffed. "Really? Don't you have a date you need to get back to? Or did you leave her on the sidelines as well."

"What do you care what I do with Romilda Vane? And I came out here to check on you." said Draco grasping Ginny by the arms.

"Stop it." whispered Ginny.

"Why? Both of us know we don't want to be at this stupid ball with who we are here with. Both of us know that we should have came here with each other. Hell, we should have skipped it altogether and just been me and you tonight but no. You want to be a stubborn little asshole and choose to go with that prick?!"

Ginny was surprised at three way he had just addressed her. He was genuinely angry with her. And it actually hurt. It shouldn't have but it did.

"Oh I'm the stubborn little asshole?!" yelled Ginny. "Who was the one who told who to leave them the fuck alone and forget about everything?!"

"The same person who took it the fuck back and you know it Ginny! I told you, apologized to you, something that we Malfoys don't do at all! And still you act like I don't give a damn about you when I do!" Draco yelled back.

"Well it's too late now! I already said yes to Luka!" said Ginny, and quickly brought her hands to her mouth. She didn't mean to tell him this way.

Draco felt destroyed. "Are you fucking kidding me? So you date that bastard now?"

"For a week now. I just didn't want to tell you yet. Not like this." said Ginny almost in a whisper.

Draco felt as if he was going to blow like a volcano. "So that day, when we had talked in my room? You two were dating and you didn't tell me? You had me looking like a fucking lovesick prat?"

"He didn't ask me until after we talked Draco. He came by, and it just happened."

"Have you snogged him then?"

"No!"

"But you want to!"

"He is my boyfriend, or course I do! Why don't you just go back to your wonderful Romilda and focus on snogging her!" yelled Ginny, not meaning a word of it.

"Is that what you really want me to do?" asked Draco, eyeing Ginny intently.

Ginny stared into Draco's intense eyes. No she didn't want Draco to snog Romilda. She didn't want him anywhere near the bitch. But who was she to tell him what to do? She was with someone else now. She couldn't very well tell him no.

"Do what you want." said Ginny.

"I can't. You're with that prat." said Draco, letting go of Ginny and walking off angrily, leaving a very much hurt Ginny to watch him walk away.

Draco walked back into the great hall. Fine. He would give Ginny exactly what she wanted.

He looked around until he found Romilda talking to Luna and some other seventh year Ravenclaw. When Romilda caught sight of Draco's face, she started to feel concerned.

"Draco, are you-"

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Draco, interrupting her.

Romilda looked stunned, Luna looked even more stunned with a mix of worry. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco and Luna had formed somewhat of a sibling bond while she was locked away in Malfoy Manor. Luna had known everything about their relationship because Draco would go to her for advice. So she was extremely confused as to why Draco was acting this way.

"Do I what?" asked Romilda slowly.

"Do you want to go out with me. You know? Be my girlfriend." said Draco avoiding Luna's curious eyes.

"Sure. I mean, I'd love to." said Romilda blushing as she finally gained her composure.

"Good. See you later." he said walking away from her.

Luna went after him, leaving Romilda to giggle with the other Ravenclaw.

"Draco, what is going on? What about Ginny?" she asked as she stopped Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you mean Krum's girl?" said Draco fiercely. He looked sadly at Luna and walked away, leaving Luna to feel sorry for both him as well as Ginny.

Even someone as odd as her could see that something was not right.


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Part 3

A reviewer messages me and told me basically how he didn't like my story. He told me that it was boring and uninteresting.

He also reviewed and left his disdain in the reviews about how much he didn't like it.

People there is a difference between constructive criticism and just plain being rude. The people that write and post stories are not Queen Rowlings. We are just regular people living regular lives with a story on our hearts that we want to share with the world. If you don't like it, you don't have to be nasty about it. Just don't read it. Move on to another. Nasty comments are discouraging comments and that isn't right of you at all.

Just wanted to get that out.

On with the fic.

* * *

I try my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

Christina Perri -Arms

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Halloween Part Three

After the activities had stopped and it was just down to dancing and whatever else the students wanted to do, Fred and Angelina decided to take a few turns on the dance floor.

Though they were both having fun, Angelina couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. The last person she danced in an intimate setting with was Fred at Bill's wedding. And George and her had never danced before outside of the friends going out to parties and clubs. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad that not only was she dancing so closely to George, she was actually enjoying it very much.

Even though Fred and George were identical twins, despite the fact that they did everything together and had somewhat of the same mannerisms, especially when it came to pulling pranks and scheming, Fred and George were opposites. Fred was more reserved than George. He was the type that despite their shenanigans, he knew there was a limit and he knew when to sit back and leave things alone. When it came to girls, he had always seemed to only focus on Angelina, and after the Yule Ball, he seemed to only have eyes for her.

George on the other hand, though a very nice person, was very much the opposite when it came to fun, games, and girls. He sometimes carried a prank too long or too far (he was the genius mind of the teddy bear spider prank on Ron that started Ron's arachnophobia), he would be reckless at times, and he would jump from witch to witch, though it seemed that he fancied Alicia Spinnet the most, as he would always find a way back to her. He had slowed down a bit with his shenanigans when he became a businessman, but he still enjoyed the bachelor life, while Fred was very much content with being only with Angelina.

Still, both boys were first and foremost her best friends, along with Lee and Alicia, and she did feel that Fred probably wouldn't want her dancing with anyone else, but his brother. That tiny thought reassured her that this was the right thing to do.

George on the other hand, felt nothing but fear. He was afraid. Afraid of the fact that Angelina seemed to be the only person that had been able to make him feel better about Fred. He found that when he was around her, the pain seemed to disappear. He felt as if Fred was with him in a way. He was really starting to enjoy her company. And he was very much scared about her leaving in the morning. When she left, she would be taking Fred with her.

The two happened to look at each other at the same time. As Angelina was tall herself, she almost could look George in the eyes with minimum effort. His light brown eyes met her dark brown ones as they tried to read one another's thoughts.

"You look really pretty tonight" said George. Angelina was dressed up as one of the Muses that was from the Disney movie Hercules. He of course, was indeed Hercules.

"Thanks. You look dashing yourself." she said brushing an invisible substance off of his shoulder.

"Really? You think so? Even with the headband?" joked George.

Angelina couldn't help but smile. "Yes, even with the headband. Though I think your brother would say you looked like a wanker."

"I feel like a bloody wanker." laughed George. "He's probably laughing at my ass right now."

"No he isn't. He wouldn't be laughing at all actually. He would probably drag you to the Quidditch pitch and pelt bludgers at you."

"This was your idea you nutter." said George yanking firmly but gently at one of Angelina's braids that was peeking out of the wig that she had on her head.

"Oi! Don't make me look bad because you look like a prat!" said Angelina playfully.

"You told me I looked dashing. You little liar you." said George as he tugged one again at her braid.

Angelina laughed as she tucked her braid back under the wig. She then rested her head on George's shoulder, the seriousness of the situation had crept back up.

"Hey Ang? Do you think that maybe we can catch a bite and a drink tomorrow before you leave? It's a Hogsmeade day, and I'll be there anyways for ol Zonko to sign over the shop to me." asked George, finding himself to be more nervous than he had wanted to be.

Angelina lifted her head to look at his face. She was happy of her smooth chocolaty skin at that moment as it covered up the extreme blushing that she felt she was doing. "Sure... I mean, that sounds lovely. I'd love to."

George couldn't help but grin. "Okay then it's sorted." He said nodding his head in a mock businesslike manner.

"I'm glad that you invited me to this George." she said nervously, head back on his shoulder as she anxiously thought of what his response may be.

George suddenly felt on the spot. He found himself feeling how he felt the first time he and Alicia was starting to get to know one another on a more relationship level. That was not a feeling that he wanted to feel for his deceased twin's girlfriend. Should he call her that still now that Fred was no longer alive?

Still, her words were comforting, as all her words were, so he couldn't help but to rest his head on top of hers. "I'm glad that you came." he whispered.

* * *

Harry had grown tired of watching his friends have fun, his professors have fun, and even people he didn't particularly like have fun. There was that thing that had caught his eye with Ginny, but he decided to address her about that later.

He had longed figured out that Ginny and Draco were a hell of a lot closer than they were before he left for the Horcrux hunt. Whenever he would ask Ginny about it however, she would either change the subject or simply say her and Draco were friends.

At first, Harry was inclined to believe that. But when Luka Krum came into play, he could see the conflict and jealousy in Draco's face and the way he would look at her reminded him of how he was when he first started liking Ginny himself while she was dating Dean.

Harry got up from the table and headed for the door with every intention on leaving. That was until a girl of blue ballroom gown elegance stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

He hadn't seen Daphne the entire night and seeing her at that moment made his heart skip a beat. She looked beautiful with her long blonde hair cascading in curls, a golden crown sitting upon it. Her dress was a vivid blue and white and it looked like an actual dress rather than a costume.

"Now Harry Potter, I know you were not about to leave without dancing with me." said Daphne, putting her hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

Harry smiled slightly, his legs acting as if they didn't want to move. "You look beautiful." he said, making Daphne blush. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Thank you." said Daphne fanning out her dress. "I'm Aura. You know from that Beauty Sleep movie? Only I liked her blue dress rather than her pink."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Daphne's slip up reminded him of Ron and his way of saying muggle things. But coming from her, it seemed downright adorable.

"Its 'Sleeping Beauty and her name is Aurora. Like the Aurora Borealis? And I like the blue on you too." he said lightly touching her sleeve.

Daphne put her hand on her cheek and shook her head slowly, very much embarrassed. "You mean, I've been saying it wrong all night? And no one neglected to tell me? I must have sounded ridiculous."

"Probably not. Unless you're Muggleborn you really wouldn't know. Some half bloods like myself would know, especially if they grew up in the muggle world. You're fine." said Harry reassuringly as he managed to hold out his hand to receive Daphne's.

Daphne rolled her eyes and laughed as she took Harry's hand. He led her to a space on the dance floor where he nervously put his hands on her waist while she linked her hands behind Harry's neck with no hesitation.

One thing he really admired about Daphne is her bravery and ability to just do what she felt she wanted to do. While talking and interacting with her, he often wondered why she ended up in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor. Then again Hermione's smarts often surpassed her bravery and she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

They swayed to the slow song that was playing. At firsts Harry felt extremely out of place. The last time he had danced at an event was the Yule Ball with Parvati 4th year, and he wasn't even that good then. But eventually he got into it once he seen that Daphne was having fun.

"So what happened to the Durmstrang bloke you came here with?" asked Harry trying to make conversation.

Daphne immediately scrunched up her nose. "He was okay for about an hour and then hr decided to try to put his hands where they don't belong after I told him no multiple times. He reminded me of that really pervy bloke that Gryffindor used to have." she said with disgust.

"Do you need me to hex his sorry ass back to Bulgaria?" asked Harry fully meaning it. "Because I have my wand on me right now."

Daphne laughed as she moved the messy fringe out of Harry's eyes that had fallen. "Always the hero Harry. Sometimes you need someone to rescue you don't you think?"

Harry pondered the question for a few seconds wondering what to say. "Maybe. Are you up for the job?"

"Sure. Just let me know when some fragile little flower tries to groups you. I'll be sure to hex off her hands if you like." said Daphne, both of them laughing at her joke.

"I feel so much safer already knowing that." said Harry as he spun Daphne out and back to him again.

The two settled into dancing with a comfortable silence. Both their minds were racing about what to say or do next.

Once again Harry felt the not so familiar feeling of being truly happy. He tried to think back to a time when he was truly 100% happy with not a care in the world.

"Fifth year." he whispered, meaning to have said it in his head.

"I'm sorry?" asked Daphne.

Harry shook his head trying to dismiss what he had said. Then he was overcome with the strong feeling of opening up to her. But not there.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked. Daphne nodded and the two walked arm and arm out of the great hall and outside.

The air was cool, but it was comfortable. They walked the same path that Draco had walked earlier, admiring the Halloween decor around them before Harry started talking.

"In there, I had said fifth year." said Harry. "I was thinking about the last time I was truly happy."

"And what happened fifth year?" asked Daphne, anxious to hear the story.

"Well, you heard of Sirius Black right?"

"The man who escaped from Azkaban that the Ministry was trying to catch?"

"Yeah. He was my godfather." said Harry cracking a small smile at Daphne's shocked expression. They soon approached a bench and sat down.

"He was framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. They said that he sold out my parents to Voldemort when really it was Peter. He adored my family. He and my dad were like brothers

Like Ron and I. "

"Anyways as I was saying, he was my godfather. We helped him get away third year. He wanted me to come and live with him when he was free finally. But things didn't work out. I heard from him through letters and sometimes the floo during my 4th year but I didn't get to see much of him as he was on the run. My 5th year however, the Order used his home as headquarters. I got to be around him more. Talk to him, get to know him. He would tell me stories about my dad, him, my mum, and Remus Lupin, their other best friend. He still wanted me to come and live with him. We were to be a proper family. Being with him and the hope of living with him was what made me the happiest ever."

"Sounds like he really loved you Harry. Like you was really his son." said Daphne, compelled at the moment to hold Harry's hand. He didn't refuse her.

"And then I made the stupid mistake of allowing Voldemort to manipulate my mind and have him have me think Sirius was in trouble, when really if I would have looked at the present he had given me, I would have known he was safe. I was impulsive. Almost got Ron and Hermione killed. And Sirius died that night."

Harry could feel the tears getting heavy in his eyes, begging to fall. Daphne looked at him, readying herself for whatever Harry would do.

"He was right there Daphne. I could have almost touched him. But he feel and disappeared behind the veil. I couldn't do anything to bring him back. If I hadn't been so stupid and went in the first place..." Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, forming a lump. He didn't know what else to say as he finally let a tear fall from his eye.

Daphne gently wiped the tear away with her finger. "Don't blame yourself Harry. It wasn't your fault. He did what all good fathers did and came to his godson's rescue. He knew what would happen. And yet, he was there for you, just like you were there for him. It's not your fault. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can heal."

Harry looked at Daphne as more tears fell. Daphne wiped away every single one without hesitation. He couldn't help but realize exactly how supervisor Daphne was to him at that moment.

Her gentle touches on his face felt as if she was trying to awaken something in him that had long since given up. He couldn't understand how this girl was getting him to open up about his emotions, his fears.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he did it. Harry leaned over and gently kissed Daphne on the lips.

At first, Daphne was taken aback. Could this really be happening? Harry Potter is really kissing her out here on this somewhat of a frosty night? But reality set in extremely quick and she kissed him back just as gently as he did her. She could taste the salt from the tears that had managed to slip through her fingers, but she didn't care. Harry needed this. He needed to feel a sense of normalcy. A sense of what it's like to be a normal teenager. Even if it was just for a moment.

It wasn't like the kiss was passionate. It was actually very innocent. Like a fourth year's first kiss or something like that. Still, it had meaning. And both parties felt it.

Though it felt like forever, the kiss lasted only mere seconds as the two pulled back and looked at each other. While Daphne looked somewhat pleased, Harry looked as if he had done something wrong and had gotten caught.

"Shit Daph, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." said Harry trying his best to apologize.

Daphne halfway expected this. She giggled in her head at the 'deer in lights with heads' expression on his face that shown that he must had thought he had violated her in some way.

"It's fine Harry. No harm done. What a bit of kissing among friends?" she said cheerfully as she once again moved the fringe of hair out of Harry's face.

"So you're not mad?" he asked, surprised that she didn't seem bothered at all.

"Harry, it wasn't like you sucked my face off like your friend did that one blonde girl in 6th year. Blaise and I almost felt sorry for him." said Daphne with a short laugh. "Let's just go back in shall we? I'm getting kinda cold."

Harry nodded and the pair stood up and walked arm in arm back towards the entrance. Harry's mind was swimming of the thoughts of Daphne, what they had talked about, and that kiss..

He had the feeling that maybe Daphne wanted to be his heroine, his rock, his saving grace. And while he felt more comfortable with her than he had even when he was dating Ginny, he wondered was he actually going to let her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Date

I made all my plans

And she has made hers

She kept me in mind

But I wasn't sure

I searched every room

For a way to escape

But every time

I tried to leave

She keeps holding on to me

For dear life

And blocking my way

Ed Sheeran -She

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Date

Ginny woke up the next morning in Blaise's bed. They had talked after the dance last night into the wee hours in the morning and Blaise didn't trouble her about leaving.

*START FLASHBACK*

"Ginny you're so lucky you're like a little sister to me because any other bint would be getting cussed out right now." said Blaise disappointed in Ginny on how she did things.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to just tell him like that. I was going to sit him down and break it to him gently." said Ginny, head down, looking at the green carpet on the floor.

"Why Krum though Gin? Why? He's a git!"

"I know that Blaise."

Blaise looked at Ginny in shock. "Wait, you know he is and yet you said yes to him anyways? Explain yourself!"

"Look, I thought that maybe if I started dating someone else, not only would Draco move on, but I would too. I really picked Luka because he'll be gone after the New Year. That should be enough time right?"

Blaise couldn't help but actually be impressed with her idea. "Well well, I always knew you were a Slytherin." he said with a small chuckle.

"Oh shut up."

"But yeah I guess it would be enough time. But what about afterwards when he leaves?"

"Draco would have moved on and gotten himself another girl. And I could be free to do whatever I wanted. Maybe even go back to Gryffindor so I won't have to see him as much."

Blaise grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "You will do no such thing! You're a Slytherin for life now. You're not leaving me."

Ginny laughed and moved Blaise's hands. "I'll think about it. I will admit, I like it here much better than in Gryffindor."

"Let's not change the subject." said Blaise staying on task. "Do you really want to get over Draco just like that? I know what you two went through was heavy, but you two were there for each other. And he still cares about you and I know you still care for him too...god I hate that you have me talking like a sappy git."

"I don't want to go through it again. I don't deserve it. You know that Blaise."

"You know why he did it too. You would have been dead and you know it Gin." said Blaise, sitting beside Ginny putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know."

"Do you fancy Luka in the slightest?"

"I do. He's a really nice person, a real gentleman. He's funny, he loves quidditch as much as I do. He reminds me of a Bulgarian Draco sometimes."

"Oh please Gin, don't you even compare the two. Draco is nothing like that prat." scoffed Blaise.

Ginny shook her head. "We'll) if he's so wonderful, why don't you date him?"

Can't. See he lacks three things that are very important to me." laughed Blaise.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ginny rolled out of Blaise's bed, writing him a quick note that she was planning on going to Hogsmeade later on after she got ready. She then walked out of Blaise's room, right into one of the people she would rather not see.

"Oh Ginny! Good morning!" said Romilda much too happy for Ginny's liking.

"Hey Ro. You look...cheerful this morning."

"Oh because I had such a wonderful night, didn't you?" asked Romilda as she spun around like an idiot.

"For the most part yes. I'm glad that Draco showed you a good time I guess." said Ginny forcing a smile as she walked towards her room.

"He certainly did. And get this. He asked me out! And I said yes!"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean to the Yule Ball already right?"

Romilda shook her head. "No no silly. He asked me to be his girlfriend. In his girlfriend now!" she said positively delighted.

Ginny held back everything she could. She felt as if she was going to burst into flames. "Wow...that's great Ro. Do you know if Draco is in his room?"

Romilda, oblivious to Ginny's anger nodded. "He is. Shall I get him for you?"

"No dear, I'll get him myself."

"Okay then. Be nice to my baby. See you later." said Romilda going into her room.

Ginny rushed to Draco's room and opened the door, went in, and slammed it. Draco, who was cleaning off his shoe looked up at the enraged Ginny, fully expecting what he knew was about to come.

"Really Draco? Fucking Romilda Vane?!" yelled Ginny as she put a silencing charm on his door.

"Morning to you too Gin." said Draco casually as he put his shoes away.

"Don't fuck with me Draco Malfoy! Of all the stupid bitches in this school, you just had to go for Romilda Fucking Vane?!"

"My, aren't you classy today. Need I remind you that you practically told me to last night."

"Don't patronize me! You know I was mad and you know how I am when I'm mad. You know damn well I would never want you to date that ditzy bint!" yelled Ginny putting her hands on her hips.

Draco was starting to get irritated with her. "Ginny what the hell do you want from me? Why do you care? You're with that tosser Krum. What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to come to your bloody senses? I'm sorry Ginevra. Um not gonna sit here and wait for you to stop being stupid. Especially when I actually have someone that likes me."

Ginny wanted to hex him badly, however she knew he was right. And that she was being selfish. Besides, isn't this what she wanted? For the both of them to move on?

"You're right Draco." sighed Ginny. "You're absolutely right. I should act like this because you're dating Romilda now. Especially when I'm with Luka. I guess it'll just take some getting used to."

Draco wasn't expecting that at all. "Oookay. Yeah. I guess it'll some getting used to you being with him too."

"Sorry for coming in here and yelling at you."

"Sorry for last night." said Draco sticking out his hand for Ginny to shake. Ginny ignored his hand and went in for a hug instead. She didn't know why, she just needed to feel close to him at that moment. And he needed it too.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and George headed to Hogsmeade. The November air was starting to nip so they all had on jumpers that Mrs. Weasley had made them for Christmas last year, with Hermione wearing one of Ron's.

Hermione and Harry had walked ahead as George and Ron were in a heated argument that neither one of them wanted to be a part of.

"I can't bloody believe you George!" said Ron. "She's Fred's bloody girlfriend for Merlin's sake."

"And she's also my best friend you twit. I can have a spell with my best friend if I want to!" said George.

"Yeah you can, but not when you fancy her!"

"I do not fancy her Ron!"

"Ohhhhh yes you do! I saw you too all hugged up on the dance floor as if her and Fred never happened."

"It isn't like that Ron. You don't know what the fuck you're speaking on!"

"I'm speaking on my brother betraying his damn twin!"

George grabbed Ron by the collar and despite the fact that Ron had George by two inches already, he lifted Ron up and slammed him against a wall.

"GEORGE STOP!" yelled Hermione looking back after hearing Ron wince.

"You don't know anything baby brother. You don't know what it's like to lose half of you. You don't know what it's like to wake up without your best friend in the entire world no longer being there anymore." growled George.

Ron seemed to soften a bit at those words. "So why are you doing this with Angelina?"

"Because she does." he said, putting Ron on the ground, letting him go, and then walking away, leaving the trio to watch him leave with hurt in their eyes.

* * *

George finished up his meeting at Zonko's and called up Angelina with the D.A. coin that he still had and sent her the time to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. After Fred and George had left school, they had bewitched the coins to communicate with certain people only at times.

Angelina arrived at the pub five minutes later. She walked over to the table that George had saved for them and sat down.

"You look like you've had a day." said Angelina, taking in George's tired look.

"Not really." lied George. Pretty standard. Business is done."

"Oh really?" asked Angelina. "Well that's great! When will you be opening up?"

"It was supposed be next year, but Ol man Zonko decided he wanted to be done by the end of the month. So I'm going to see if I can have something up and running by the first of the year." said George pleased that things were looking up much closer than he thought.

"What about being able to open up before Christmas?"

"Too little time. I wouldn't be able to with N.E.W.T.S. coming up. How would I be able to run it?"

"You forget I said I would work with you Georgie. Alicia and I can for a start that is if you wouldn't mind her helping me. Just give us what you need and I can make sure it's done."

George looked surprised. "Really? You don't mind?"

Angeline rolled her eyes at her foolish friend. "Of course not. I don't have anything else to do. And if I'm going to be working with you, I need to start don't I?"

George smiled. "Thanks Ang. I'll send you the paperwork in a week."

Angelina smiled as Madam Rosmerta took their food orders. Angelina ordered chicken Alfredo and George ordered fried fish and chips along with two butterbeers.

They talked about the store and George's ideas as well as some of Fred's until the food and drink arrived. Then then say and ate, enjoying the comfortable silence and the good meal.

Angelina could look and tell that something was bugging George. "So what else is on your mind George? Come on, you've never been able to lie to me."

George swallowed hard, nervous to speak on the events that occurred between him and and his baby brother.

"Ron and I had a bit of a row earlier today." said George quietly.

"About what?"

"You." said George not looking Angelina in the eyes.

"Me? I hardly believe Ron paid any attention to me after Quidditch. What did I do?"

"He didn't like the idea of us hanging around each other today. He said that I was betraying Fred."

"Oh." said Angelina, feeling uneasy. "Well why would he feel like that? I mean ever since first year we have always ate together. Hell, done everything together."

George sighed. He really didn't want to explain this. But he knew he had to.

"Well, Ron is under the impression that we fancy each other. Or rather, I fancy you." he said picking at his food again not wanting to look Angelina in the eyes.

Angelina looked down at her food and started poking at it as well. "And what did you say?"

"I denied it of course." said George, wishing he could take the words back the moment he saw Angelina's look of disappointment.

"Oh. Okay, yeah. That's best I guess." said Angelina slowly.

George quickly took Angelina's hand. "It's not like that, don't give me this sad shit. Honestly, I do fancy you. More than I should actually. You are my brother's girlfriend but I really can't help it. You are the only other person that knows Fred just as much as I do if not more and when you're around...I just...I feel like myself once again. I don't feel like screaming until my throat hurts or hexting the hell out of something or someone. It doesn't hurt when you are around. I feel normal."

Angelina squeezed George's hand. "I feel normal too. I haven't cried since the night on the Quidditch pitch. I've been able to sleep, I've been able to actually eat not because I'm being forced to, but because I want to and have the appetite for it, and I feel, happier. Like it used to be. And even though I do feel bad about it, I fancy you too."

"So what do we do?" asked George, astonished that Angelina returned his feelings.

"I think we should just take it slow. See exactly what these feelings are. Keep in touch more than just with business and when you leave after this term is over, maybe we can see how things will be."

"What about everyone else?"

"Well you see how Ron is taking it. And frankly I don't blame him. I can't be mad at him. And we can't make him understand. And you know Lee and Alicia would probably be the exact same way. So maybe, for now, it's best to keep this a secret."

"Secret? I do love a good intrigue!" said George trying to lighten up the situation.

"I'm serious George." said Angelina, even though she laughed a little.

"I know, I know."

"And I'll smooth it over with Fred as well." said Angelina.

"What? You talk to Fred?"

"All the time. I mean sure, the conversations are one sided, but I know he listens to me. Maybe you should try it sometime. Might help."

George smiled. "Maybe I will Ang. Maybe I will."


	15. Chapter 15: The Woes Of Ron Weasley

This chapter will have excerpts of Deathly Hallows as well as my story Harry Potter And The Other Side. The entire flashback will consist of both.

Oh and shoutout to thatwitch64 for practically calling this next chapter. I was in the process of writing this when I seen your review lol. Also check out her fics. She's a Romione lover like me and they are so cute!

* * *

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical

So help me I can't win this war, oh no

Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man I've become

Backstreet Boys -Shape Of My Heart

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Woes Of Ron Weasley

November seemed as if it was a blur of classes for the students of Hogwarts. Keeping busy helped many such as Draco, Ginny, George, and Harry, but it did nothing for Ron as he pondered away about what he was doing around this time of year.

*START FLASHBACK*

"The sword was impregnated with Basilisk venom when you killed it Harry!" Hermione said getting excited. "It can destroy horcruxes!

"You're a genius Hermione!" said Harry happily. The happiest he had been in weeks. "If we get our hands on the sword..."

"We can finally get rid of this damn locket!" Hermione exclaimed not caring that she cursed.

"Yeah! But there's only one problem-"

All of a sudden the bluebell light Hermione had conjured disappeared. Then a couple seconds later it reappeared.

"The sword was stolen." said Ron in a low voice.

He looked like he was annoyed at something. Surely, an argument was going to be brewed.

"Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun"

"Is there a problem?" said Harry.

"No of course not. No bloody problem at all."

"Well it must be one if this is how you're acting. Go ahead. Spit it out."

Hermione back away slowly. She then felt something worse than an argument was going to happen.

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be all happy because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know." said Ron angrily

"Ron..." Hermione said looking at him worried. He ignored her.

"I'm not the only one here that doesn't have a clue. None of us know what's going on here. And Hermione just made a discovery. Sorry things aren't moving along at the pace you want it."

"I just thought that you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something!"

"I thought you knew what the hell you signed up for!"

"Yeah. I thought I did too"

"Ron please..." pleaded Hermione. He continued to ignore her.

Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry. "What did you expect? A five star hotel where we would stay for free eating on your Mummy's cooking hunting horcruxes on the weekends? I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in the case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them which is fucking nowhere!"

"Ronald stop!" yelled Hermione, grabbing his shoulders. "Take the locket off Ron. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't had it on all day!"

"Oh yes he would," said Harry, "Do you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back?"

"Harry we weren't-"

"Oh don't you dare stand there and lie Mione! You said the other day that you thought he should more know that he let on!"

"But-"

"Oh damn Hermione thanks for the doubt too. It's wonderful that my two best mates are talking shit about me behind my back!"

"Harry it isn't like that!" shouted Hermione, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione stop lying it's exactly what it is!" shouted Ron in disbelief that all of a sudden Hermione wasn't taking his side.

"Do you know why I listen to that radio constantly? So I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred's, or George's or Mum's-"

"You think I'm not listening out for Ginny's name too?! You think I don't know what it's like?!"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"

And that did it. Harry pushed into Ron and they both fell on the ground fighting.

"STOP IT YOU TWO STOP IT!"screamed Hermione trying to figure out a way to break them up.

They had gotten up and each whipped out their wands pointing them at each other. Hermione sprang into action.

"RON, HARRY, NO! PROTEGO!" she shouted putting up a shield in between them. It blasted them on different sides of the tent. Ron and Harry got up and stared each other down with hatred in their eyes.

"Well if you're so fucking unhappy here why don't you go?!" yelled Harry.

"FINE! MAYBE I FUCKING WILL!"

"RON!"

"Go! Leave the bloody horcrux!" shouted Harry.

Ron snatched the locket off his neck and threw it on the ground. He then turned to face Hermione's tear streaked face.

"And you?" he asked. "What are you going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Are you coming or are you staying?"

She looked at him confused. "I...we are supposed to help Harry. I just can't-"

"I get it. You choose him."

"What? Ron no it isn't-"

"Don't give me that. I've seen you two."

"Ron...you know that's nothing..you know-"

"I'm gone" he said as he walked out the tent into the rain.

"Ron wait!" Hermione yelled as she ran out the tent after him. Harry slumped down onto a chair, face in his hands, regretting what had just happened.

"Ron stop" yelled Hermione, with Ron ahead of her a few feet and gaining speed.

"Ron please!"

"RON!"

He stopped and turned to her as she caught up.

"Ron please don't leave. We are supposed to help Harry." she begged.

"No I'm not staying here Hermione while he keeps leading us to our deaths. Please, come with me"

"Ron... he's my best friend. Our best friend. We promised him. We promised each other. Ron, you promised you wouldn't leave me" said Hermione, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ron's anger seemed to have left him. He took Hermione by the arm and pulled her close.

"Let me just go blow off some steam." he said his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Ron, please don't-"

"Mione I'll come back. I just need to separate myself for a couple hours. Maybe I can sneak into a town and get us some food. Look Harry and I don't need to be around each other for awhile. We both are fucking pissed at one another so we need to think. I'll come back, I promise."

Hermione looked up into Ron's gorgeous blue eyes. Even in the dark during a storm they still shown bright.

"You got your wand yes?" she asked him.

"Of course" he answered.

"Just be safe. Don't be gone long. And you better come back" said Hermione.

*END FLASHBACK*

He didn't come back that easily. He was kidnapped by Snatchers and then ended up becoming lost. He couldn't find them anywhere, so he went to Bill and Fleur's home, Shell Cottage. He started and got his health up, ate well, was completely out of danger for weeks, while Hermione and Harry were dealing with borderline starvation, not to mention that encounter with Nagini in Godric's Hollow.

He never forgave himself for that despite Harry and Hermione's forgiveness. It was something that had bothered him and continued to bother him. He had nightmares about it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Hermione about them.

Hermione was no fool however. She knew that there was something that Ron was keeping from her. Something big. Though she didn't know what it was, she was determined to find out.

* * *

"What's bothering you?"asked Hermione after Ron had came in from a late night fly with Harry, something Ron only did when he had something heavy on his plate.

Ron looked at Hermione and tries to think of a good lie. He had nothing.

"I'm fine. Just felt like a fly is all." said Ron as he put away his broom.

"You're lying to me. And you told me you would lie to me anymore remember?" said Hermione standing up and walking over to him.

"Hermione, I'm really not in the-"

"Don't give me that 'not in the mood' crap Ronald Weasley. You will tell me what's wrong with you and you will be honest with me."

"And what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I just won't talk to you. I'll be in total silence around you every single day. I won't even look at you. I'll share at the wall." said Hermione as she sat down on the sofa and stared at the wall.

Ron smirked. "Come on Hermione you can't do that to me."

Hermione continued to stare intensely at the wall. She didn't make a sound.

"Mione? Come one Mione Jean. You know you want to talk to me." said Ron in a sing some voice.

Hermione sighed and continued to look at the wall as if the most interesting things in the universe was going on on it.

"Awh come on Hermione don't do this. This is bloody childish." said Ron growing impatient.

Hermione grabbed a book off the side table and started reading.

"Is she really doing this?" Ron said outloud to himself.

"Chapter one..." said Hermione as she pretended to read.

"Bloody hell Hermione fine!" said Ron plopping down beside her, irritated that he had caved and she had won.

Hermione put the book down and turned on the sofa to have Ron, ready to listen. Ron took in a deep breath.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about what happened around this time last year." said Ron.

"What happened? The only thing I remember happening is... Oh..."

"Yeah. That."

"Well, what's making you think about that?" asked Hermione.

"It's always on my mind Mione. Just more now than it has been. I just can't stop thinking about it. How I left you. You had begged me."

"But you said you was going to come back, you just needed some time. You got snatched and couldn't find us. It wasn't your fault." said Hermione taking Ron's hand.

"Yes it was. I should have showed you the picture of Shell Cottage. Hell, I should have just walked out and stood in the rain for awhile and then came back. You and Harry were almost killed. You were cold and hungry. And I was fine at Bill's." said Ron staring into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"But you came back Ron. You did." said Hermione as she straddled Ron, facing him and running her fingers through his hair. "You didn't have to. You could have went home. You could have sat the whole war out Ron, but you didn't. You came back to Harry. And you came back to me. Please don't beat yourself up about this for the rest of your life. Forgive yourself."

"Do you really forgive me?" asked Ron holding onto Hermione's waist. He needed to hear her say it. He wouldn't believe it for himself until he heard the words from her mouth.

"I forgave you the moment I saw your face, Ron." said Hermione, kissing his forehead. "I just couldn't let you know that. I had forgiven you, but I was still angry at you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I stopped being mad at you a long time ago Ron. You know that. Especially after Malfoy Manor. Who called my name and made sure I held on? Who pulled me from under the chandelier? Who wouldn't leave my side the whole time I was recovering at Shell Cottage? You saved me so many times love, I could never be mad at you for that mistake. Besides, I...I love you too much to stay angry with you for too long." said Hermione, blushing hard. This was the first time she had ever told Ron that she loved him

"You love me? Me? This ginger haired prat?" asked Ron, amusingly.

"You're my ginger haired prat." said Hermione grabbing at Ron's hair making him hiss.

"Oooh Mione, don't do that."whispered Ron.

"Why not?"

"Because it's making it hard for me to say I love you too when you're making me want to do other things to you." said Ron seductively.

Hermione smiled brightly. He had said it back! And he had also turned her on.

"Other things like what?" asked Hermione as Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

Ron crashed his lips into hers, his tongue begging entry into Hermione's mouth which she happily obliged. She melted under the passion he was feeding her, the taste of vanilla ice cream and apple pie tantalizing her taste buds as their tongues matched each other in a rhythmic dance.

Hermione moved her kisses from his lips to his neck. She smiled as she felt him hardening against her midsection, her body responding to it as she felt herself getting slick down there.

"Ron." she said breathlessly as Ron began to devour her neck. It wasn't like this was something new that they had done. Snogging wasn't anything foreign to the couple. But with this, it felt like they had gotten even more closer together. They had bonded more tonight. So everything they did to each other felt stronger, more intense.

Hermione locked her legs around Ron as he stood up, moving his hands to her back and leg as she held onto his neck, their lips trying to dominate each others as Ron tried to walk into their bedroom. He made it in, and laid Hermione on her back, her legs still locked around him.

He looked deep into the eyes of the girl under him. No other girl, ever came close to making Ron feel the way he did and want to do the things he wanted to do to Hermione. Oh sure every boy had their fantasies about a pretty face. But no random thought ever compared to his thoughts of Hermione. Shit, even when Lavender Brown used to basically lay it out on the table for him, he dared not take a bite. It wouldn't have been special. It wouldn't have been right. It wouldn't have been him and Hermione.

He let his fingers get lost in Hermione's dark locks as his lips returned to her neck, trailing kisses down to her exposed chest. Hermione used to be very reserved about her clothing, hardly ever showing cleavage. But being with Ron and all the affection and compliments that he gave her was breaking her out of her shell and she started showing a bit more skin. Enough to let him look but also to give him something to imagine.

Hermione gasped as Ron nibbled at her exposed skin. The tiny bites were giving her goosebumps all over, her body tingling with pleasure and anticipation of what Ron was going to do next.

However she didn't get to find out as a knock came at the door.

"Ignore it." whispered Ron lustfully, causing Hermione to giggle as she did what he said, their lips returning back to each other's.

The knock came again, a bit harder this time, along with a voice.

"Hey! Are you guys in here? Prefects meeting you know." It was Harry.

It was always Harry.

"Dammit Harry." grumbled Ron against Hermione's lips, causing Hermione to laugh out loud at the vibration.

"I swear he does this shit on purpose Mione." said Ron as he helped Hermione off the bed.

"Oh come on, we have a responsibility. We can always come back to this later." said Hermione as she put her hair back in place.

"Later? But I wouldn't want to do anything but sleep later."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Hermione innocently as she pulled at her collar, exposing her black lacy brastrap.

Ron licked his lips. "Keep doing things like that woman and I'll tell all these gits to leave now."

Hermione laughed as she pushed Ron out of the bedroom and towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Daphne's Secret

This is a very long, serious and deep chapter. I didn't realize how deep it was until I finished it.

This chapter speaks on various kinds of child abuse. If this is a trigger, don't read past Daphne taking Harry into the classroom. It isn't 100% important, but it does shed more light on how Daphne came to have the feeling she had developed for Harry. You can pick up when she starts talking about Voldemort talking to her like he was courting her if you want.

* * *

I wrote this for my prettiest friend

But while trying not to prove that I care

I was trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away

She can't see she's making me crazy now

I don't believe she knows she's amazing how

She has me holding my breath

So I'd never guess

That I'm a none such unsuitable, suited for her

And if you ask me

The feeling that I'm feeling is complimentary

And oh, it goes to show

The moral of the story is boy loves girl

And so on but the way it unfolds is yet to be told

Jason Mraz -Prettiest Friend

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Daphne's Secret

December came in with a mighty roar, and as Hogwarts was located in the mountains of Scotland, snow came earlier than the winter session itself. The castle looked as beautiful as it always did when it snowed, and Harry couldn't help but appreciate it. However, the beauty of the snowy castle and the iced over lake couldn't block something that was definitely missing from his love that all this white reminded him of.

Hedwig.

He missed his snowy owl. His first connection to the wizarding world. She was a wonderful friend to him. Even though she was an owl, he and she had their own ways to communicate. He understood her, and she understood him. She was there for many a lonely night when he would return to Privet Drive, she helped out in many important messages, especially to Sirius, and she was something they he could confide in. Hedwig knew all of his secrets.

But she was gone now. Killed, trying to protect him. When Hedwig died, a lot of him died with her.

Harry sat in one of the more comfortable windows of the fourth floor after his last class of the day and simply watched the snow fall gently onto everything. Moments like this was far and few between these days. Some of the returning seventh years along with George were cramming to test out their N.E.W.T.S. before the holiday break so they wouldn't have to come back next term, so the halls that would normally be crowded at this time with seventh years was all but deserted.

Harry looked down at the courtyard where he seen Luka, Ginny, Blaise, Parvati, and some students he didn't know having a snowball fight. He watched annoyingly as he witnessed Luka picking a hysterical Ginny up, spinning her around, and throwing her into the snow. He didn't know what it was about the bloke that rubbed him the wrong way, but Luka was someone that Harry just could not trust. He would observe him without Going being around him and he would see that he and Viktor had limited interaction with each other, and when they did, they seemed distant. Like he used to be with Dudley. As if they weren't even related.

He was so into the action that was going on outside that he didn't notice the striking brunette that had been trying to get his attention.

"Ahem? Hello?" said a voice that finally registered with Harry. He turned around to face Daphne's sister Astoria.

Harry did well to hide his disappointment of this being the person that wanted to speak to him. He still had yet to get along with the girl. And in all honesty, the way she carried herself, he had no real desire to.

"Astoria. Fancy seeing you here." said Harry.

"My Divination class just let out." she said matter of factly as if Harry should have known this.

"Oh. Well, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"I've been meaning to speak to you. About my sister." said Astoria, sitting down on the bench beside him.

Harry felt himself go on alert. "What about her? Is she okay?" asked Harry quickly.

"Keep your trainers on Potter, she's fine. I'm just trying to figure out you and my sister."

"What do you mean me and your sister?" asked Harry.

"Well it's no secret that you fancy her. You look at her like a lovesick puppy dog." said Astoria, scrunching up her nose.

Harry felt insulted. "Daphne is my friend. A close friend, but a friend."

"So you are denying that you like her?"

"I'm not denying not confirming anything because really it isn't of your business." said Harry defensively.

"It most certainly is. She's my sister!" said Astoria in dramatic anger.

"Yes that's true but she is also grown and can take care of herself."

"You just better do right by my sister. I heard how you were with Granger and Cho Chang and Weasley. Player if I ever laid eyes on one." said Astoria crossing her arms.

Harry stood up, the statement pissing him off. "You don't know a damn thing. Hermione is like my bloody sister and has been in love with my best mate for years, Cho and I weren't even that serious, and Ginny and I have moved on. I've never played anyone and have no intention on doing so. Especially Daphne!"

"Humph. We shall see." grumbled Astoria. "My sister doesn't need to be around some half blood so called hero boy anyways. Especially someone who mind you caused our father to get locked up!"

"Is this what it's about then? The fact that your father did some shit for Voldemort, got caught, and is now in Azkaban? That wasn't my fault. I didn't put a wand to his head and tell him to do Death Eater shit!"

"My dad wasn't a Death Eater! But so what if he worked for the Dark Lord? Maybe he had the right idea!" shouted Astoria.

That statement there solidified his hatred toward the girl. He wouldn't even attempt to get along with her ever again, even for Daphne's sake.

Fuck her.

"You're too nosy for your own good. Nosy about shit that you don't even know about. Why don't you concentrate on your shit and I'll sorry about mine, yeah?" said Harry eyeing the girl with as much hate as he could conjure up.

"Well you heard what I said. You won't hurt my sister. I know magic that will have you writhing, begging for me to stop. My dad taught me everything." said Astoria, sinisterly.

"Is that a threat, Greengrass?"

"Take it however you want, Potter." said Astoria as she bore assn invisible hole into him with her eyes and them got up and walked away.

"Crazy bitch." mumbled Harry.

* * *

Dinner was very much awkward. Daphne had sat beside Harry like she had been doing lately, but Harry would hardly talk to her unless he absolutely had to.

She knew something wasn't right. She was starting to put two and two together when she seen that Astoria was staring too intently as Harry and vice versa. She decided not to speak on it until after dinner, the time where Harry and her usually talked the most.

After dinner and after her sister was long gone Daphne approached Harry to see what was bothering him.

"So, what was with the silent treatment Harry?"

Harry glanced at her and then back down at his feet as they walked toward the common room.

Daphne had always been the type of girl that hated being irked and revised to have it happen. And she was not going to have Harry carry on like that.

She grabbed Harry by the arm ("Hey!") and dragged him in the other direction towards an empty classroom. She pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell Daph?"

"I should be saying the same thing. Why are you ignoring me?" said Daphne, hands on her hips, annoyed.

Harry couldn't help but think of how cute she looked angry. He shook the thought elsewhere and continued to stare at her.

"Harry Potter you will answer me." warned Daphne.

"You don't need to threaten me Daphne. I've heard enough threats from Grrengrasses today already."

"Astoria? She threatened you?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Stop being so cryptic Harry, what did she say?"

"She doesn't like me around you. Apparently I'm some Playboy git half blood hero boy who doesn't need to be near you." said Harry sitting on one of the tables.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Gets better. She also blames me for your father getting locked up."

Daphne looked absolutely appalled. "Harry I am so sorry. Astoria has always idolized Father. She was Daddy's little girl. He was always innocent in her eyes and vice versa. She knew he was a Death Eater. Not a high ranking one mind you, he just took care of money and sorts, so people thought. But it was no denying what he was And I'm glad he is locked away. Far away."

Harry noticed that Daphne had started to shake as if she was afraid of something. He got up immediately and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"He treated you differently didn't you?" he asked the trembling girl. He felt Daphne nodding against his shoulder slowly.

"He didn't... He-"

"Let's just say that I knew about things at a younger age that I probably shouldn't even know about now. All taught by my father. Under... under Voldemort's orders."

Harry's eyes widened. He loosened his grip on Daphne, holding her out so he could see her face.

"Talk to me." said Harry.

"I...I can't..." said Daphne, starting to feel afraid.

"Daphne please." said Harry, tucking a piece of her sunny locks behind her ear. "He's not here. Neither one is. Just talk to me, you're always helping me. Let me help you."

Daphne smiled slightly and nodded. She then sat on the table, Harry standing in front of her.

"When I was born, Voldemort was very much in power. My mother wanted nothing to do with him nor the Dark Arts, but my father had foolishly crossed him. And I was the bargaining chip."

"Voldemort was ready to wipe out my entire family. He had came to do it and everything. And then he had seen me. My mother said I had to have been at least 6 months old. She told me how he said I was as a lovely baby and would grow up to be a gorgeous witch. A gorgeous witch that he would gladly take on as his wife when I became of age.

My mother begged and pleaded for him to leave me alone. She even went as far as to tell him to kill my father and to leave us alone, as he was the one that had wronged him. But Voldemort had already made his mind up about me. He told my father the only way to save us and any hopes of the Greengrass line continuing was to groom me to be his wife when the time came. My mother begged him to say no, but my father agreed.

When Voldemort disappeared, my mother was ecstatic. My father on the other hand, felt as if he wasn't fully gone. He feared him and so secretly, he decided to fulfill his wishes. He would yell at me, curse at me, call me all types of horrid names."

"Astoria was forced upon my mother. She didn't want to have any note children after me, but my father insisted so he forced her to drink a potion that ensured fertility and...and raped her. Nine months later Astoria was born and my father was excited. He saw her as 100% his. A child he didn't have to give up to the Dark Lord. He spoiled her, pampered her, treated her like a little princess."

"He started beating me when I turned six. He would tell me that it was all a part of my training. He told me he was teaching me to be a submissive wife. For the longest, my mother suspected but didn't know that he was hurting me. And I wouldn't tell her. She didn't find out until after I came home my first year of Hogwarts. He had struck me because I had bragged about how I loved being at school to Astoria. My mother caught him. She was prepared to leave him immediately but he said that he wouldn't let her take Astoria. And she didn't want us to grow up in separate homes. So...so she stayed."

Daphne started to breathe quickly, her mind replaying the harsh events as if they were about to happen. Harry gently rubbed her thigh, his touch soothing to her body, his voice telling her everything was okay, calming her nerves.

"Of course you know the Dark Lord returned the end of 4th year. He hasn't forgotten about me. I remember coming home from Pansy's and seeing him in our parlor, sipping on scotch. My sister was not there. She had spent the summer with one of her new friends, my father didn't want him knowing anything about her. I'll never forget it. His breath smelled like death. His eyes were as red as the Gryffindor banners hanging up just there. He was hideous, snake like, but his voice was like velvet. He spoke on how gorgeous I was, he...he ran his fingers through my hair, smelling it. He smelled my hair Harry." she said shuddering at the thought.

"He would visit and actually try to talk to me as if he was courting me. I was disgusted. And then when Dumbledore was murdered it seemed as all hell would break loose. And I had just turned 17. I thought I was done for. I had to escape to Hogwarts. Even though it was ran by Snape, Voldemort couldn't step a foot here. The other professors had made sure of that. And in a way so did Snape I imagine."

"The war happened, you defeated him, and three days later, my father was arrested. I'll never forget that day. It was the happiest day of my life. No. The happiest day of my life is when you killed the Dark Lord." said Daphne blushing.

"And ever since then, without knowing it, you had became my hero. So when Astoria told you I didn't need a hero boy, she was sadly misinformed. That was one of the biggest things that drew me to you. You saved me. So now, I want to save you."

Harry felt as if he was going to cry. Daphne had opened up to him in a way he could tell she had not opened up to anyone else. She had let him into the deepest and darkest parts of her world. And she had did it so effortlessly. The least he could do, was to try to do the same.

"You know a way you could save me?" he asked grinning.

"What way is that?"

"If you would go to the Ministry Ball with me? Save me from going alone like I did the Halloween one." asked Harry with a wink.

Daphne's cheeks turned a pretty crimson as she found herself giggling like a firstie. "That was your fault Mr. Potter. You didn't ask me soon enough."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you now before some other bloke comes along."

"Sure, I'll go." said Daphne smiling from ear to ear.

"Brilliant!" said Harry excitedly.

"Oh and Harry? Can you please. It say anything about what I told you? Astoria doesn't even know. And I would like it to stay that way."

"I promise."


	17. Chapter 17: Not What It Seems

It gets harder everyday but I can't seem to shake the pain.

I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay.

It's written all over my face.

That I can't function the same when you're not here.

I'm calling your name and no one's there.

And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy.

I still can't believe you found somebody new.

But I wish you the best, I guess.

John Legend -Everybody Knows

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Not What It Seems

Draco and Romilda was in a heated but fun musical debate as they waited for Blaise and Ginny to finish getting ready to join them on a Hogsmeade dress robes shopping trip for the Ministry Ball that was being held in a couple of days. Draco found that while Romilda squealed and giggled too much and she was extremely clingy, she really want as annoying as he thought she would be. She was smarter than he though, she had a sense of humor, she loved Quidditch, and she wasn't a boring person to be around. He figured he could probably really get into her.

That was if he didn't feel for Ginny as strongly as he still did.

Ginny and Draco had gotten back on speaking terms and had somewhat restored their friendship. Even though he was happy that she was talking and interacting with him, it still wasn't what he fully wanted.

He wanted Luka out of the picture and to go home. Thankfully his wish would be granted in three more days. Which is why he wasn't too pressed about the fact that Luka would be going on this outing with them as well.

Romilda was a good person, but deep down he knew that he couldn't see the two of them being with each other past Hogwarts.

"Okay Draco. I know you hate The Weird Sisters, although I have no idea why." said Romilda. "But the Hinky Punks and Bloodrage? They are nothing but screaming and drums, it's unbearable."

"Bloodrage I will give you. The Hinky Punks only recently got like that because of that band Nirvana. And they don't even scream that much."

"What do you know about Nirvana? That's a muggle band." said Romilda.

"Not true. Kurt Cobain was a half blood. The rest were Muggleborns. Their song Smells Like Teen Spirit used to come on the radio all the time. Especially when Cobain offed himself, the wanker. Now music sounds horrible now and we have pansies like The Weird Sisters and Fairy Dust." he said smirking at Romilda, knowing that talking about her favorite bands annoyed her."

"You're such a git, you're lucky I like you." said Romilda, kissing him on the cheek.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Blaise and Ginny had been eavesdropping on their interlude the entire time from the cracked door of Ginny's room, both with disgust.

"I think I'm going to sit this out Blaise." said Ginny, revolted at the pair they were spying on."

"And leave me with those two all day? Are you mental?" asked Blaise.

"I don't want to be around them doing all of that fake lovey dovey shit. I know he's just trying to make me jealous."

"Actually..." mumbled Blaise as he pretended to pull a string from his immaculately tailored shirt.

Ginny groaned. "Wait. I know you're not about to sit here and tell me that he fancies her."

Blaise looked everywhere but in Ginny's eyes.

"What do you know Blaise?"

"He said he genuinely liked her Gin. He says she isn't really that bad of a girl." said Blaise shrugging. "Kind of makes me wish I would have actually seen what she was like outside of a quick shag."

Ginny felt crushed. As if someone had launched a bludger to her heart. He actually fancied her? Genuine feelings and everything?

"This can't be happening." sighed Ginny.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted Ginny? To have him move on and not pine after you so you could do the same?" asked Blaise, confused.

"Yes. I mean, I thought I did. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Do you even give a damn about Krum?"

"I do actually. I like him a lot. A whole lot. It's just that-"

"Oh fuck." interrupted Blaise. "You bloody love him."

Ginny smacked Blaise's arm. "Take that back!" she shouted.

Blaise let out a pity filled laugh. "You're in fucking love with him Gin. You fucked yourself, you know that right?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in Zabini." said Ginny crossing her arms and giving Blaise a mean side eye.

"Well you did. So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do really? I mean if he's happy with...her... then who am I to mess that up?"

"You should at least talk to him about it though Gin." said Blaise. "At least see where his head's at."

"Maybe later. Right now you guys have Hogsmeade to get to. I'll see you later." said Ginny, taking off her shoes.

"You sure? I don't want you starting here dwelling on this."

"Since when did you become this romantic? What happened to my smooth, one night lover of a brother?" laughed Ginny.

Blaise stood and thought for a second. "Hmm, you're right. Maybe it because I haven't gotten any action for awhile. Might have to dust off my prowling shoes when I get back." smirked Blaise.

"Heartbreaker." said Ginny pushing him out of her door.

She closed it after him and rested against it, trying hard not to let her emotions get to her. If she shed one tear, she would probably be on Draco so fast it would be as if she was flying and that was the last thing she needed.

She heard the muffled talking to Blaise to the pair outside, then footsteps coming towards the door.

"Ginny, you sue you're not coming? I'd hate to be the only girl on this outing." said Romilda kindly through the door.

"I'm fine, Ro. I'll go later today. Might run into you." said Ginny.

"Okay Gin. See ya later." said Romilda walking away.

A few seconds later she heard a funny knock. Draco's knock. "We'll talk later." he said and then walked away, not giving Ginny a chance to answer.

Ginny sighed. She wasn't looking forward to that. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. This day had already went to the dogs and she was completely over it, and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

She must have dozed off because she was awakened by a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Luka standing there with a giant daisy in his hand.

"For you Ginni-vera!" he said happily holding out the daisy. Ginny smiled as she took it, daisies were one of her favorite flowers.

"Aren't you sweet? Thank you! What brings you by?" asked Ginny.

"Well we were supposed to be going to that little village wasn't we? But your Blaising friend, he had told me you weren't feeling well. So I thought I would bring you something to cheer you up. And also the flower." said Luka confidently.

Ginny couldn't help but grin at Luka's little joke. It reminded her of something Draco would have said.

"Well thank you." she said giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. "This is really nice."

"Do you feel any better? You still want to go shopping?"

"Not really. I mean I feel better, I just don't want to go." said Ginny walking out of her room.

"But you won't have a dress for the Ministry Ball of yours."

"I'm not obligated to go like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They are guests of honor along with my mum. And Draco."

Luka scrunched up his nose at the mention of Draco's name. "He is being honored? For what? Wasn't his family with Voldemort?"

"They were. But Narcissa saved Harry and Draco did his part too by giving Harry his wand." said Ginny walking over to one of the sofas in the common room.

"You must know that I don't like Malfoy that much." said Luka following Ginny over to the sofa, sitting down beside her.

Ginny felt herself getting a bit annoyed but knowing she couldn't do anything about that. They haven't got on since Draco laid eyes on Luka. "I know, but Draco isn't that bad of a person."

"Not that bad of a person? He's a Death Eater. He is an arrogant prick." said Luka sternly.

Ginny felt herself getting more irritated by the second. "He is not. He never took the mark! And yes he may be that but you are arrogant too."

"I am not. You're confusing that with confidence sweetheart."

"You are forgetting that Draco is my friend and you will not speak on him like that Luka." said Ginny standing up.

"Are you friends? Or is it something more? Because every time Malfoy confronts me, he makes it seem like you and him are seeing each other."

"Don't be stupid. I'm dating you! And Draco is with Romilda Vane! Why are you acting like this?" yelled Ginny.

Luka decided to pull back and change tactics. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Look, I'm just worried okay?"

"Worried?"

Luka got up from the sofa and put his arms around Ginny. She softened as she felt the warmth from his body comfort her.

"Yeah. I really like you a lot Ginni-vera. And I'm not blind, he does too. And I just don't want to lose you to him, that's all. Especially since I'll be leaving three days from now. I want to continue seeing you. That is, if that's what you wish." he said gently caressing her cheek.

Ginny all of a sudden felt very venerable and she didn't like it. She couldn't help but melt at Luka's words. She hadn't been sweet talked like that in a long time and it felt good.

"I really like you too." said Ginny blushing at the feel of Luka's hand.

"Good, because I lied." smiled Luka.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not leaving at all. I asked my parents if I could continue my education here. You learn a lot more here than Durmstrang. They agreed and spoke to your headmistress and I'm to be sorted when the holidays are over!" said Luka enthusiastically.

Ginny's eyes grew big, but she found that she was actually excited about Luka staying. Maybe moving on with Luka on a bigger scale would be best for the both of them.

"That's great! Welcome to Hogwarts. Officially." smiled Ginny hugging Luka tight.

Her smile quickly faded after she thought of one thing.

Draco was really, really not going to like this.


	18. Chapter 18: The Long Car Ride

Sorry for the wait and sorry in advance for any other wait there will be. October is a very busy month as a parent (Halloween) as well as November and December (Eat Food To Block Out The Fact That America Was Stolen Day and Christmas). I'm going to try and update my stories as much as I possibly can. Please don't leave me.

As a special treat however, I will finally reveal the general idea of what happened between Draco and Ginny. I was saving it for a couple more chapters down the road, but I figured I needed to make up for my lack of updating.

Also, I had to go back and edit Chapter 4. I didn't realize that Romilda Vane is actually two years younger than the trio, making her a sixth year instead of a seventh.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Dead-end streets and boulevards

You threw in the towel, I broke your heart

But there's a first time for everything

Who would've thought you'd feel so cold

And all these memories seem so old

To think you were my everything

Remember when we'd talk all night

But time aint easy on us, how can love die?

I got so much shit to say

But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflaged

Fortress around my heart

You were mine just yesterday

Now I have no idea who you are

It's like your camouflage

Selena Gomez -Camouflage

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Long Car Ride

The day of the Ministry Ball started chaotic for the Golden Trio. One in particular. Hermione ended up with the flu and found herself too sick to attend, causing Ron and Harry to have too choose among them who was going to give the speech Hermione was supposed to give. Neither boy wanted to speak in front of the crowd of people, especially Harry.

"Okay, how are we going to decide who does the speech?" asked Ron and he was packing up his dress robes neatly in an overnight bag in his old dorm in Gryffindor. While Hermione was sick, Professor McGonagall decided it best that Ron stay in Gryffindor until she was better, so he wouldn't catch anything.

"I think the eldest should go." smirked Harry.

"Oi! That's not fair, I'm the eldest. That would make me automatic!" protested Ron.

"Well I don't want to say it. Our just were to just stand there and look smart while Hermione gave a flawless speech." said Harry, pouting.

"Hey, what about Daph? You think she would mind?" suggested Ron.

"I don't know. Would it be appropriate? Especially since her dad is a Death Eater?"

"I thought you didn't care about that."

"I don't. But the Ministry will. I don't want them to rip her to shreds over her prat of a father. She's been through enough with him as it is." said Harry, immediately regretting the rest of that sentence.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. He's just a bad person. But anyways, I don't want Daphne to do it. One of us has no choice." said Harry as he tried to manage his wild and unruly mane.

"Fine. I'll do it." sighed Ron, putting on one of his Chudley Cannons shirts for the ride. "But only because Mione will probably scold me if I don't."

"How are things with you two by the way? I know I haven't talked to you much about it, I'm sorry." said Harry.

Ron waved his hand dismissively. " It's fine. We told each other we love each other a while back."

Harry smiled happily at his best friend. "That's brilliant Ron. I'm happy the both of you."

Ron began to blush. " we got close to shagging as well." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously? Why didn't you?"

"Because an annoying bug with glasses interrupted us." smirked Ron throwing a pillow at Harry's head.

Harry laughed as he dodged the pillow. "Oi! You could have put a sign up or something, that's not my fault."

"It's okay mate. We have all the time in the world for that. But her skin felt so good and Hermione was wearing a-"

"HEY IT'S TIME TO GO ISN'T IT?!" said Harry loudly, in an attempt to make Ron be quiet about his unofficial sister's skin and taste in undergarments.

Ron smiled and the two of them exited the tower to meet up with Ginny, Luka, Draco, Romilda, Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, and Daphne at the gate entrance. Ron and George were keeping their distance from each other still. It seemed to Ron that Angelina and George were getting too cozy for his liking. True, it wasn't none of his business, but he felt as if they were dishonoring Fred's memory. Then again it could be more to it than what he was seeing. But he wouldn't dare pry. Not after Hogsmeade.

When Harry and Ron got the the entrance they were met by the others and a glamorous ministry car. Harry felt as if they wouldn't all fit, but he had to remind himself that it was probably magical inside. It could probably fit all of Gryffindor in it.

He greeted Daphne and then two of them got into the car along with the others.

As suspected, the car was large inside, almost as big as a car on the Hogwarts Express. There was room for everyone, room enough to walk around, and also a way to make compartments in case someone wanted to nap or have privacy.

"Magic never ceases to amaze me." whispered Harry, Daphne laughing at his awestruck face.

* * *

The ride up would take as long as a typical ride from Hogwarts to London, so the group had packed overnight bags, as they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron after the ball and leaving the next morning.

For awhile, everyone was in lively conversation with one another. Everyone, except Draco, who sat quietly to himself observing the others. Specifically Ginny and Luka.

He had found out yesterday from Ginny, that Luka would not be returning to Bulgaria, but would be attending Hogwarts, something that almost made him reducto his room, though he held his composure quite well, if he did say so himself. He only cursed a few times and then dismissed it as if he didn't care at all when Ginny started taking up for Luka.

He had decided to try to work on shutting his emotions down when it came to Ginny. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the whole affair was really breaking his heart. Besides, he actually thought it unfair to Romilda that he was dating her while still pining after the redhead who clearly didn't want him anymore. Why cry over spilled milk when the glass has been refilled?

Romilda had really started to grow on Draco. She had started getting out of her fangirl ways and actually started acting like a real girlfriend. And while Blaise had gotten what he really wanted from her and left it at that, Draco and Romilda had yet to have sex. He actually found that he enjoyed just being in her company. They didn't even snog like talking about, just like it was at the start of what he and Ginny used to have. He had actually liked the late nights in his room just cuddled up talking about nothing in particular. He and Romilda had started doing this, and while it was awkward at first, eventually, they had gotten used to being around and enjoying each other.

Something that Ginny had noticed and was starting to really despise.

Luka was great and all, but she couldn't help slowly starting to tire of the bloke. He didn't seem to want to know much about her, as much as he would enjoy talking about himself. And even though they were indeed dating, he was way too physical sometimes for her liking.

At this moment in time, he was attempting to cuddle up with her, despite the fact that Ginny was being greatly annoyed by Draco and Romilda's closeness and didn't want to be bothered. Ginny knew that she was being completely mental with her feelings. After all, this is what she wanted to happen.

Right?

Around the middle of the trip people were starting to get sleepy and sectioning off the car to nap or just relax. Neville and Luna had decided to sit with George and Angelina; they found their company enjoyable. Harry, Ron, and Daphne all sat together, with Ron feeling very much like a third wheel, missing Hermione terribly as he witness Daphne falling asleep on Harry's shoulder, and Harry falling asleep against her head.

Even though neither party really wanted to (with the exception of Romilda), Draco, Luka, Ginny, and Romilda shared a space together. Romilda happily and obliviously played around with the practice snitch Draco had given her as an early Christmas present, while Draco, Ginny, and Luka played what seemed like the most tense eye tag game in the world.

"So Krum, how's business?" asked Draco somewhat condescendingly.

Luka glared but grinned at Draco. "If by business you mean my transfer, its cleared. As I told Ginni-vera, I am to be sorted next month when term begins."

 _'Ginevra, Ginevra, MOTHAFUCKING GINEVRA_!' thought Draco, wanting to scream the words at him but thought it best not to.

"Oh that's nice." said Romilda. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"I think I am suited for your Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor." said Luka proudly.

"I'm thinking of going back to Gryffindor when term starts. I truly miss it." said Romilda as she let her snitch go.

Draco promptly caught it. "And leave me? That hurts Ro." said Draco in fake angst.

"Oh you'll be just fine love. I'm just not fully cut out to be a Slytherin. Besides, I truly do miss my friends and my own house. But I'll still come and visit you darling." said Romilda, kissing Draco's cheek, making Ginny want to gag.

"That's too bad Ro. I hate to see you leave." said Ginny.

"You're not leaving?" asked Draco, Romilda, and Luka at the same time.

Ginny grinned. "No, I don't think so. I actually like being in Slytherin. I was almost sorted into it my first year, but I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor. Didn't want to disappoint my family."

"I can understand that." said Draco. "Father told me before I left for school I had better be sorted into Slytherin. Mother felt that I would be a Ravenclaw."

"I don't see that." said Luka, thinking it was low enough for only Ginny to hear. However, Draco had heard it as well.

"Pardon? Got something you want to say Krum?"

"Doesn't Ravenclaw call for a certain amount of intelligence, Malfoy?" asked Luka as if the question was not meant to be an insult.

Ginny and Romilda looked at each other, a silent communication between the two that they realized there was about to be a problem.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to insult me, Krum." said Draco in a dignified, but cross voice.

"Just taking the piss at you, that's all. That's what you British call jokes don't you?" said Luka, smirking. Ginny put her hand on Luka's arm, silently telling him to shut up.

"You want to be British now? It's that why you're staying here? Or is it because you want to keep a tight leash on GI-NE-VRA her" sneered Draco as he drug out Ginny's name.

Romilda looked from Draco's face twisted with jealousy, hate, and hurt to Ginny's face filled with confusion, damage, and rage and knew that the situation had more to do with the two of them than they cared to admit. Something had to be resolved. She was not going to have a miserable trip.

"Hey Luka, do you want to take a walk with me?", said Romilda standing up bravely and knowing full well that both Draco and Ginny were staring holes into her from the front and the back.

As much as Luka didn't want to go, he had a feeling that if he didn't step out that second, that his fists would be coated with Draco's blood. "Sure. I could use a change in scenery." He said getting up as well.

"Ro, what the hell!" said Draco and Ginny at the same time.

"I think you two need to talk. I refuse to have this tension around me. Besides, I don't want my boyfriend killing yours, Gin. What would people say?"

"If I might say-" started Luka.

"You may not. Now let's go." said Romilda as she pushed Luka out the door, sealing it as they left.

* * *

Ginny and Draco turned their eyes onto each other. For what seemed like forever, they didn't say a word to each other. What could they really say? What should they?

"I don't know why you're being such a prat, Draco." said Ginny, finally initiating conversation.

Draco looked at her like a child would when they thought something to be unfair. "Are you mental? I'm the prat?! So your precious Krum can have a go at me but I'm the one to be blamed?!" he yelled, pointing to the door.

"True he didn't need to say some of the things he did, but he wouldn't say them if you wouldn't always wanting to challenge him." said Ginny. "And that last thing you said was completely uncalled for. I am not a damn dog."

"Stop acting like one." said Draco in a low voice.

Ginny looked dumbstruck. "Excuse me?" she asked, truly vexed by his words.

"You heard me." said Draco, his voice getting stronger. "You've been acting like a bitch as of late."

Ginny stood up at Draco's antagonizing statement, her body shaking from the rage that was building up.

"I am not a bitch, Draco Malfoy!" she growled.

"I didn't say you were one, I said you've been acting like one ." said Draco, standing up as well. "You have been up under Krum's ass every since you two started dating, you are always snapping and harping at me, and you act as if he can do no fucking wrong. Like a female dog. A fucking bitch!"

Ginny wanted to hex Draco to the other side of the car. "Well you have been looking like an abandoned lost puppy ever since you got with Romilda." she said. "And you have done your fair share of snapping as well like an annoying toy dog at your heels."

"Maybe so. But Romilda has yet to say anything bad about you or to you, and you know that."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have never brought up your oh so wonderful and perfect Romilda Vane, who is soooooo much better than me. Who treats you like the Slytherin King that you are. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"No!" yelled Draco, fed up. "What I've always wanted was your stupid ass, but you were too busy trying to get back at me for mistakes of the past, and now you're stuck with that prick Krum!"

"You didn't want me! You wanted redemption. You wanted everything to be forgiven, so you wouldn't have to feel any guilt for anything that you did!"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING GINEVRA!"

"YOU DIDN'T COME OUT OF THAT BINT PANSY'S ROOM AT 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING SMELLING LIKE FIRE WHISKY AND A CHEAP ASS BITCH?!"

"OH SO NOW YOU WANNA BRING THAT SHIT UP! YES, I CAME OUT OF HER ROOM, BUT I DIDN'T FUCK HER! THE ONLY TOUCHING OF HER I DID WAS TO GET HER CLAWS OFF OF ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCK UP WHAT WE HAD!" yelled Draco, his face red with anger and embarrassment. He figures the whole car must have heard their rowing.

Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath that was exhausted from the screaming. "Swear to me that you didn't. Because that's not what you said before you passed out after arguing with me." she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you. You wouldn't believe me. You kept saying I was lying so I lied to shut you the hell up and before I could fix it, I had passed out, and you were gone."

"You said she was right for you. That it's what you and your parents wanted." mumbled Ginny, tears accumulating in her eyes, ready to spill.

"As far as what they wanted, yes she was right for me. But I never wanted her. Never. You know this."

"I know you flipped flopped from November to March with my feelings, Draco. One minute you were all about me, the next, you acted as if to know me was your death sentence." said Ginny, looking down at the floor.

"It was one. Not for me, but for you." said Draco taking Ginny's hand. "If the Carrows and Death Eaters knew what was going on between us, they would have ruined you. They would have congratulated me on fucking not only a blood traitor, but a Weasley blood traitor, and they would have also tried to see if they could fuck you as well, and would have killed you if you resisted. I couldn't let that happen. So I would act as if I didn't want shit to do with you. Do you know how hard that was when all I wanted to be was consumed by you? You should have known that I couldn't stay away. Do you know how fucking embarrassing it was to agree with my best mate telling me that my girlfriend had me wrapped around her pretty little finger?"

Ginny couldn't help but officially feel stupid. She should have known that to be true. They were already being secretive when he first tried to push her away. He should have known after the second time that something was wrong. And Blaise would always try to tell her. But she hadn't listened to him, nor let Draco really explain. She allowed her temper to get the best of her. Maybe she really was being a bitch.

"You could have wrote that to me you know. You know how I am when I'm mad." she said.

"I wrote you everything all summer. You only answered one."

"I didn't open them. I still have them."

Draco looked at the one he used to call his fire. He couldn't stay mad at her, despite the fact that the situation they were currently in was mostly her fault.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." said Ginny hesitantly. She wasn't one to apologize.

"Come here." he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She crashed into his arms, wrapping hers around him as well. It felt like old times to her again. The times where they would just hold each other and talk. The times where they would insult each other and knew that they didn't really mean it. The times where after they made love, they would bask in each other's glow, never wanting to leave their wonderful world that was inside Draco's room.

"So what do we do now?" she whispered, hoping desperately for him to tell her that they would run away together, like he used to say last year.

"I don't know. I...I actually like Romilda. I like her a lot. And I don't want to hurt her." he admitted.

Ginny knew that was coming. She could tell all along that Draco cared about the girl. And contrary to popular belief, a Slytherin can be just as loyal as a Gryffindor when it came to people they felt belonged with them.

"Can we be friends again at least? Real friends?" asked Ginny looking up at Draco.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said smiling, as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

A few spaces down sat Romilda and Luka, in deep conversation themselves.

"How long do I have to keep this going? asked Romilda, absentmindedly plating her long coal colored hair.

Luka sighed. He was growing tired of this question week after week. "You already know the answer to that. Until I get what I want from her."

"I get that, but I'm so tired of babysitting Malfoy. He doesn't even put out. I figured I would at least get a couple decent shags out of this but he isn't as easy as I thought he would be."

"That's only because the dunce is in love with her. He probably doesn't feel comfortable fucking you when he still wants her. Besides, you're acting like you aren't getting fucked anyways."

Romilda chuckled at Luka's statement. "You called that fucking? I've been fucked by Hufflepuffs better."

Luka sneered at the girl. He felt as if he wanted to smack the shit out of her, but he kept his composure.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." said Luka, grabbing Romilda by the back of her neck. "I swear you young bints get more cheeky by the day. You should do well to respect your elder and stay in a woman's place."

Romilda, though somewhat fearful, refused to be intimidated. She looked Luka sternly in his eyes. "I may have the body of one but I'm not a woman yet, you dirty old man. I could turn you in right now if I wanted to, you know. Let everybody know what's really going on." threatened Romilda.

"You wouldn't dare." growled Luka, loosening his grip

"Oh but I would if you ever grab my neck like that again." said Romilda moving his arm away.

Luka couldn't help but be impressed. She reminded him so much of a girl he once knew. The one that he was on his mission for.

"You are lucky I actually enjoy you and your, shall we say, hospitality. Do you think the two of them have stopped their lover's spat?"

"Probably. You know, if it wasn't for the galleons and protection you were giving me and my family, I wouldn't have anything to do with you." said Romilda truthfully.

"Oh stop complaining. It will all be over soon." said Luka with a sneaky grin as the two headed back.

"You really don't like the two of them." stated Romilda.

"You're absolutely right my dear. You're absolutely right."


	19. Chapter 19: Meyhem At The Ministry

This chapter will have a snippet of the Deathly Hallows Chapter 36 in it. It will be in italics.

* * *

Feeling like a freak on a leash.

Feeling like I have no release.

How many times have I felt diseased?

Nothing in my life is free... is free

Sometimes I cannot take this place.

Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.

Sometimes I cannot feel my face.

You'll never see me fall from grace

-Korn Freak On A Leash

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Mayhem At The Ministry

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at around 4:00, giving them at least two and a half hours to get ready for the Ministry Ball.

The Leaky Cauldron were among the places in Diagon Alley that had been destroyed by Death Eaters during the war. It had been remodeled, looking a bit more grand and inviting than it did before. The rooms were much more spacious, the colors were a lot more inviting and bright, and the beds were to die for.

Ginny and Daphne had ended up sharing the room that was meant for just Daphne and Hermione. But since Hermione couldn't come, Daphne opted to let Ginny have Hermione's spot, as Ginny no longer wanted to room with Romilda like intended. Luna ended up rooming with her instead, leaving Angelina with a room to herself.

Daphne and Ginny had become closer since Ginny's stay in Slytherin. She found her way more friendlier and tolerable than Pansy and Astoria, and the fact that she could see the growing relationship between her and Harry was an added bonus.

"Sooooooo..." said Ginny as she brushed Daphne's silky blonde curls. "What's the deal with you and Harry Potter?"

"Deal?" asked Daphne as she felt the blush threatening to give her away.

"Don't give me that. You fancy him don't you?" asked Ginny as she started curling pulling Daphne's coils into a ponytail.

"Is it that obvious?" giggled Daphne. "I mean, I wasn't trying to at first. I just thought he needed a friend...like a friend outside of his group of friends. But then, I caught myself just thinking about him one day. I think it was the day after he had an episode."

"Episode?" asked Ginny.

"He didn't tell you? It was before the Halloween ball actually. We were on the 7th floor and I guess it triggered him and he thought he was back in the Room Of Requirement when he apparently saved Draco and Greg, but Vin had died." said Daphne, trembling slightly as she thought of Harry and how he was screaming.

"He never mentioned that. I don't even think Ron and Hermione knows." said Ginny, all of a sudden feeling a twinge of guilt for not paying attention to Harry lately.

"Maybe he thought that talking to you guys about it would trigger you too. He probably didn't want your guys to flash back you know? Especially you and Ron."

"Sounds like him." agreed Ginny. "He never wants to so call 'burden' others, so he keeps things to himself and broods over them."

"I figured as much. He's so secretive when really, he needs to talk about these things. Holding them in only makes it worse." said Daphne as she applied a glamor charm on her face.

"Harry has always been that way, ever since I met him. The only ones who know everything are Ron and Hermione, and he even omits things from them. And this war hasn't helped. I know there are things that he isn't telling anybody now. With the exception of you, of course." said Ginny as she finished Daphne's hair.

"Me? Why would he tell me more than he tells you guys?" asked Daphne.

"I would think it obvious, Daph."

Harry and Ron got themselves showered and dressed rather quickly. Neither one of them was looking forward to the affair, especially Ron, who was giving the speech.

"Okay, I don't know what Mione was thinking when writing this rubbish." said Ron as he read over the speech.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Harry, taking the parchment out of Ron's hand, looking it over.

"Everything is so technical, so precise. I can't deliver this properly." said Ron, straightening up his tie.

Harry grimaced as he read over the speech. "I agree. It's too Hermione, they would never go for it. You're just going to have to improvise."

"Improvise? Are you mental?" yelled Ron nervously.

"Come off it, Ron. You can't go up there and have people believe in what you are saying with these words. You are going to have to say how you feel about the war, how you feel about the future." said Harry as he tried again and again to smooth down his hair. No such luck.

Ron sighed as he slipped on his dress shoes. "Fine. But if I start to ramble tag yourself in."

After they were done getting ready, the boys walked down to the lobby to wait for the others. The others were already down there, making them the last.

Luka, Draco, and Neville looked somewhat the same with their all black dress robes, except Luka's cloak was red, the same type of red cloak that Viktor had worn at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament.

Luna had on a blue gown that were made out of tiny blue flowers that she had sewn together on silk thread. Her long, golden hair hung down with angelic curls with a few of the flowers in it.

Romilda wore a very form fitting black dress with silver accents that shown off her curvy shape. Her wild black hair had been modestly tamed to where it still held its look, but with a bit more sophistication.

Angelina and George had made the joke of dressing in the same stylish mens dress robes. Her long braids were braided into a bigger plat that hung down her back.

Ginny was wearing what looked like a green cocktail dress. Her protest of her not really wanting to be there in the first place. Still, she looked very nice and seemed not to care that both Ron and George had teamed up to scold her about her attire.

Daphne approached Harry wearing a beautiful champagne colored gown that sparked. Her hair put up in an sophisticated bun with a few curly tendrils hanging down. Harry was beside himself. She was breathtaking.

"You look...that is to say...I mean..." he stuttered.

Daphne chuckled and took Harry's hand. "You clean up nicely too Harry." she said.

"Thanks. And you're very beautiful." Harry finally managed to say.

"Why thank you Harry, that's really sweet." said Daphne as they walked towards the car and climbed in.

When everyone was safe and secure in the car, it had taken off towards the Ministry.

* * *

The car drove into what looked like a muggle parking garage, when really, it was where they housed ministry cars other forms of transportation, including the Knight Bus, which Ron still wanted to take after Harry told him about his adventure on it third year.

They all got out to the car and walked until they got to what looked like a hotel. When they walked in, they were met with cheers, applause, and flashing lights as they found themselves at the end of a red carpet. Harry and Ron groaned. Harry found himself ready to turn around and walk away, he was never good with crowds, especially crowds that were there to admire him. Daphne's gentle tapping on his arm comforted him in a way, and he walked through the crowd of people, and over to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing to greet them.

Mrs. Weasley hugged her children with tears in her eyes. She was elated to see them, but she had still not moved on from Fred and it showed tremendously when she hugged George, not wanting to let him go until Mr. Weasley made her.

She then took Harry into her arms as well. "My boy, you look so handsome. Still a bit peaky, are you eating?" she asked as she held him out and inspected him.

Daphne couldn't help but laugh as she watched Mrs. Weasley dote on Harry. She had been told stories about her and hope Harry considered her a mum, and at that moment, she could definitely see why.

"And who is this young lady, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, smiling at Daphne, making her nervous all of a sudden.

"This is my date, Daphne Greengrass." said Harry as Daphne and Mrs. Weasley shook hands.

"Greengrass? You're Elaine Greengrass's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, but she goes by her given name Dolohov again." said Daphne.

Harry's found himself holding his breath. Daphne never told him that her mother was born a Dolohov.

"Oh yes, that's right. I went to school with her. Real sweet woman she was, despite her family." said Mrs Weasley. "Oh dear... I'm so sorry my dear. That's not to say-"

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. I know what kind of men my uncle and grandfather were. Thankfully my mother and aunt were nice like my grandmere." said Daphne, smiling reassuringly.

After a few more pleasantries, and an invite to the Burrow sometime, Harry and Daphne made their way to the open bar where they each got a butterbeer.

"So you're a Dolohov as well?" Harry finally asked.

Daphne looked at her glass shamefully. "I couldn't tell you that. Especially because of what you went through with my uncle. I didn't want you to think I was just someone bred out of Death Eaters, even though I guess that's the case."

Harry sighed. He really couldn't be mad at her. After all, no one chooses the family they are born into, and she was nothing like her Death Eater relatives. It would be wrong of him to judge her based on them.

"No more secrets." he stood quietly as he gently lifted Daphne's chin.

Daphne grinned. "That goes for you too Mr. Potter, as you are the king of secrets."

Harry winced. "You don't want to know everything there is to know about me, Daph."

"Actually, I do." said Daphne, taking Harry's hand and intertwining her fingers with his. She looked deep into his eyes to let him know that she wasn't joking around.

Harry used to feel nervous and unsettled when Ginny used to do this to him. He thought he would have those same emotions with Daphne doing the same thing, but he found that he felt nothing but warmth and an eagerness to tell her absolutely every aspect of himself. He had never felt that way with anyone else.

He smiled and nodded as a flash went off. A reporter had taken their picture without them noticing.

"Fuck." whispered Harry as he held Daphne's hand tighter and walled with her over to Ron and Ginny. They both looked at him with the same look of annoyance that Harry had.

"Been hounded I seen mate?" asked Ron.

"We were talking and someone snuck a shot." said Daphne, as Harry looked too irate to speak.

"Yeah, we just got finished saying a bunch of no comments over and over." said Ginny. "They either wanted to know why Hermione wasn't here, how Ron felt about what the three of them did, and my personal favorite: 'why did you break the Chosen One's heart, Ginny?' It's revolting."

"That's terrible. They should mind their own business, the vultures." said Daphne, letting go of Harry's hand and crossing her arms.

"Watch out Daph." said Ron. "They will be on you next, seeing as you're here with Harry and all."

Daphne shook her head. "The press is nothing to me. We had to deal with them when my father was arrested. All I do is say that muggle phrase 'I plead the fifth' and walk off."

The music started to play, signaling people that the dance floor was now open. Ron actually felt good for a few seconds that Hermione was indeed not there, she would have made him dance, and although he did enjoy dancing with her, he was in no mood to be waltzing at the moment.

Draco and Romilda, George and Angelina, Neville and Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and other couples that were there went out and started dancing. Ginny hesitated. As much as she did enjoy dancing, she didn't want anyone else taking her picture, nor asking her why was she on the arms of Luka Krum and not Harry Potter.

However, Harry killed that bad thought by asking Daphne to dance with him. Hang the press, he was here to do his job and to see to it that Daphne enjoyed herself. He wasn't going to let the Daily Prophet hogs stop him.

Harry took Daphne to the middle of the dance floor and the two began to dance as more and more cameras flashed around them. At first, all of the attention was a but intimidating to Daphne, but as she seen that Harry was being oblivious to them, she decided to do the same and enjoy herself.

That was, until Rita Skeeter popped up out of nowhere with her Quick-Quotes-Quill

"Harry dear, who is this radiant woman? What happened to you and the red headed one? Inquiring minds want to know." she said quickly.

"No comment." said Harry as he held Daphne close to him.

"You two sure seem smitten with each other. Care to share your love story?" asked Rita to Daphne, who didn't seem phased by the pushy woman.

"I plead the fifth. Come on Harry." said Daphne as she linked hands with him and walked off.

"I'm sorry about that." said Harry. "She wasn't supposed to be asking me anything about my life. She is taking advantage of the fact that Hermione isn't here."

"Hermione?"

"Let's just say, Hermione could ruin everything for that woman." said Harry as he poured himself and Daphne some punch.

* * *

The music died down and it was time for speeches to be made. Ron and Harry went up to the podium nervously.

As Ron started speaking, Harry looked around the room at the people staring at them and hanging on Ron's words. He suddenly started feeling very claustrophobic, something that Harry wasn't used to feeling.

For some reason, his eyes locked onto Luka's. He suddenly felt an ominous sense of déjà vu.

And then the room disappeared.

He felt the damp earth under his cheek. He could smell his own blood coming from some cut on his face. As much as he wanted to move, he dared not. He knew exactly what was to come.

 _"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_

 _The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers._

 _"Yes," he breathed back._

 _He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up._

 _"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers._

 _And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration._

 _Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won._

 _"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!"_

Even though he stayed quiet and limp through the ordeal when it had first happened, he couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs at the pain that he thought he was feeling. His body jolted this way and that as the memory of the curse consumed him, almost driving him mad.

"HARRY! HARRY PLEASE! YOU'RE NOT THERE, YOU'RE NOT THERE!" he heard a voice in the distance.

The pain, the agony. It was too much. He felt his mind slipping away, his vision going in and out.

"Harry please come back! It's Daphne! Please Harry, you're fine! You're safe!" he heard a frantic, but angelic voice. Almost as if it was a whisper. It kept him holding on, clinging to his sanity.

"Harry, please. Come back to me." the voice said.

He opened his eyes and seen a devastated looking Daphne in his face, her hands holding his cheeks. He found that he couldn't move, he was being held by something. No, someone. He looked to his right frantically as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

Ron. Ron had him in a tight and aggressive bear hug.

He looked around at the crowd staring at him in confusion and awe. Mrs. Weasley looked positively terrified.

"Where am I?" he whispered. "The forest, Voldemort, he-"

"It's all over mate." said Ron as he let go of Harry. "You were having an episode."

"You're far far away from the forest and Voldemort is dead Harry." said Daphne, as she tenderly rubbed Harry's cheeks.

"I need to get out of here." he said as he moved Daphne's hands away and ran out of the door.

The room was deathly quiet. No one knew what to say, nor what to do. They had watched Harry scream and yell and move as of his body had lost control of itself.

Ginny looked from Draco to Luka, as if she was searching for an answer. Draco looked as if he was sick.

While Luka looked eerily pleased.


	20. Chapter 20: Of Suspicions And Kisses

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's OK, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

-Ed Sheeran Photograph

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Of Suspicions And Kisses

The rest of the night was uneventful. The Ministry Ball ended shortly after Harry took off, with no one in the mood to continue the evening.

Ron, Daphne, and Ginny tried their hardest to try to get through to Harry, but Harry had made a small shelter around his bed so no one could get in to speak to him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone for the rest of the night.

He curled up in his bed, mind flooding with questions that he couldn't answer. What was happening to him? Why was it happening to him? What did it all mean?

He wanted to talk to his friends, but he felt himself embarrassed by his actions. They probably thought him mad. Was he going mad? He felt sane enough. But these flashbacks, that curse. He thought he could feel it.

He didn't sleep all night, and the next morning, everybody ate breakfast and took the short walk to Kings Cross, as the Ministry thought it best for them to take Hogwarts Express back to the castle.

Harry was actually content with taking the train back. He walked all the way back to the last car which was usually reserved for the Slytherins so that he could be alone. He sat in a lonely compartment and stared out the window.

For about two hours, he sat to himself and watched the world past by him. He should have just said fuck it, and ran back to Grimmauld Place. He could have hid out there with Kreacher. He wouldn't have had to worry about food, or comfort, or anything. Just hide away from the world.

His compartment door opened to reveal Daphne looking calm and collected at him. "So there you are. I was wondering if you had jumped off or not." she said sitting beside him.

Harry turned back to the window. He didn't know how Daphne could sit here with him as if last night didn't happen. He didn't know what to say to her. And frankly, he didn't know if he wanted her around him or not.

Daphne could tell that Harry really feel like having company. However, she decided that she needed to stay. She needed to let Harry know that this brooding and feeling sorry for himself wasn't the way to go about things. And that his friends still cared about him.

Especially her.

"So you're ignoring me I see." she said somewhat playfully. "You know I hate to be ignored."

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He was trying hard not to grin at Daphne's attempt to get him to speak.

"Well, I simply won't take this any longer." said Daphne and with that she bounced hard onto Harry's lap, causing him to gasp and then to let out a laugh that he wanted to keep in. He then roped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his body, finding himself not wanting to let go of her.

Daphne ran her fingers through Harry's wild hair, as she allowed him to hold her as tight as he could without hurting her. Harry felt a sense of peace wash over him. Maybe he should have let her in last night. He probably would have gotten more sleep if she would have simply touched him.

He couldn't figure out what it was about this girl that made him want to tell her everything there was about him. Maybe it was because he knew she would listen and not judge. Maybe it was because she seemed to always be there to catch him when he fell. Whatever it was, he was more than ready to figure it out.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." whispered Harry in Daphne's ear. "I feel like I'm going round the bend. I'm scared."

"Some of the best people are mad, Harry. At least, that's what your friend Luna said last night." said Daphne as her hands drifted to Harry's back, rubbing up and down it slowly.

"I felt like I was right there Daph." said Harry as he started to relax a bit. "Voldemort had just killed me, but I came back. He had demanded someone to see if I was dead. It was Malfoy's mother. She came up and I moved just enough for her to know that I was alive. She asked if Malfoy was alive and I told her yes. So she told Voldemort that I was dead. He hit me with the cruciatus curse and flung me around in the air. I had to act as if I couldn't feel a thing. But I felt everything. It hurt like hell."

"You won't ever have to feel that again Harry. It's all in your head." said Daphne reassuringly.

"That's the thing Daph, I felt the pain. I felt it all. That's why I screamed. It hurt so bad and I couldn't help but scream. My mind, I felt myself slipping. And then I heard you."

"Me?"

"I remember when Hermione told me about when she was hit over and over again by Bellatrix. She said that after a few hits, she felt her sanity leaving her. But Ron, he kept screaming and screaming her name. She said that it kept her conscious. It kept her right. And hearing your voice telling me to come back to you, you have no clue how close you came to losing me Daph."

Daphne looked into Harry's glistening eyes, the vibrant emerald color shown brightly as she could see the dampness form in them. She found her own icy blue eyes beginning to moisten, as she could see his pain, his anguish, his tortured soul peeking through his irises.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. And I won't lose you. I won't allow it." she whispered as she wiped a tear that had escaped Harry's eye off his cheek.

Harry found himself pressing his lips against hers, the force knocking Daphne back a bit. However, she quickly gained her composure and kissed him back with equal the force that he had given her.

When his tongue had gained entrance into her mouth, the passion that the two of transferred to each other was almost too powerful. Still they kissed on, enjoying the fact that they could feel each other's emotions through their lips.

They broke the kiss, both of them looking at each other panting, hearts racing as they tried to catch the breath that they each had stolen from each other. Without saying a word, they bonded to each other with nods of their heads, and went back to waltzing with their lips.

* * *

Draco sat and looked out the window at the vast snow covered fields pass by. His fingers were gently getting lost in Romilda's night sky colored curls as she rested her head on his lap, sleeping.

He thought back to yesterday and the conversation that he and Ginny had. It seemed that they had finally made some progress in at least her now knowing the truth. As glad as he was that they could now be better friends, it hurt that she hadn't read the letters that he had explained everything he had said to her in those. She would have know a hell of a lot sooner and maybe the thoughts that was running through his mind would me much different.

He liked Romilda. He liked her a lot more than he intended to, and his fancy for her was actually starting to get in the way of his feelings for Ginny. As much as when they hugged each other, he wanted to throw her against the seat and shag her senseless, he found that he actually considered Romilda's feelings.

Contrary to popular belief, while he was indeed a ladies man, he was by no means a player. If he was in an actual relationship with a girl, he would do the right thing and avoid temptation. Mostly because he demanded the same respect from the lady he was with. He did indeed have many notches under his belt, but for the three months he dated a Ravenclaw in his 4th year, and the four months he was with Ginny last year, he stayed faithful. Even when he and Ginny broke up the last time, he hadn't touched another girl until Romilda.

He contemplated if he should end things with the girl who's head resided his lap at the moment. It wouldn't be hard. He could easily tell her that it was over, and be with Ginny the next day. But the question was, did he actually want to?

He looks down as Romilda let out a satisfied moan in her sleep. He grinned. Seemed like she was having a nice dream. Probably about him and how she note than likely wanted to ravage him. Who wouldn't want to ravage Draco Malfoy?

He thought about the fact that Romilda and how she had said she would be returning to Gryffindor next term. Sure he would still see her everyday, but he would still miss seeing her in his common room.

And since Ginny was staying in Slytherin, the fact that his girlfriend was going back to her house was even more of a problem. Thank goodness that Ginny was the faithful type too.

Because if she wasn't faithful to Krum, he knew fully well that with one well place look, he and Ginny would be at it like rabbits.

* * *

Ginny woke up even more tired that she was. She lifted her head off of her brother's lap, as she had opted to sit with Ron on the way back.

She figured that Draco and Romilda would want some alone time, and ever since the Ministry Ball, she had felt funny about being around Luka. The grin he had was going through to motions unnerved her, making her suspicious.

"Are we close?" she asked as she sat up.

"Bout another hour I suppose." said Ron as he stretched his legs trying to wake them up from not moving for a good four hours.

"Seen Harry?"

"Not since this morning. But Daphne came by while you were sleeping and said that she had talked to him and he was feeling much better. But I guess a good snog will do that for ya." chuckled Ron.

"Snog? How do you know they snogged?" asked Ginny.

"She was blushing and her lips looked swollen. Both tell tale signs."

"Ah." said Ginny grinning. She was happy that her friend finally got some feel good action. Merlin knows he needed it.

"Speaking of snogging, why aren't you off to snog that boyfriend of yours?" asked Ron.

Ginny's grin disappeared. "Did you notice that Luka didn't seem too concerned with Harry last night?"

Ron thought back and shrugged. "Why would he really Gin? I mean he barely knows Harry. He probably didn't really care what was happening.

"You weren't next to him, Ron. He seemed to be amused by it. Even Draco looked like he felt bad."

Ron scoffed. "Malfoy feel bad? Now there's a stretch."

"I'm serious Ron. He looked concerned, and Luka looked like he thought it was funny. I don't get it." said Ginny.

"Maybe he has a sick sense of humor. I wouldn't put it past him, as he did go to a school who had a Death Eater as a headmaster."

"Does Viktor talk about his brother to you or Hermione?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister."Like I would speak to that bloody Bulgarian tosser. Mione did mention before that he never talked about him. Who doesn't speak about a family member? Even if it's just to say that he's a git."

"That's true." agreed Ginny.

"Why don't you talk to him about it eh? You won't learn anything sitting here speculating." said Ron.

"Maybe later." said Ginny, closing the subject. "Are you excited to see Hermione?"

Ron perked up quickly at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Hell yes I am. I missed her, and that speech was brutal."

"Well the part you got today was brilliant Ron. I'm sure she will be proud."

"Thanks. She would have done a better job though. I wish she would have been able to come." said Ron.

"Well, you'll see her soon. Hopefully she will be well enough to go around." said Ginny as she brushed her fiery locks.

"Oh yeah. I'm long overdue for a snogging session."

"Eww Ron."

* * *

Luna walked down the corridor of the train. She had suspected a major case of pixie gruffs (very tiny animals that only show up when evil is around) was lurking about the train.

Armed with her unique glasses that gave her the power to see what couldn't be seen by the untrained eye, she walked as quietly as she could following the trail of their tiny footprints through the train.

They stopped in the first years car, a small group of them jumping up and down outside one of the cabin's doors. She peeked in a small crack that a closed curtain had left open.

She seen what looked like unruly gray and brown hair suddenly change to fully brown and cut neatly. She also seen what looked like a middle-aged man's face contort to a face that was no older than 17.

Luka Krum's face.

Luna moved quietly and quickly away from the door and into the next car. She tried to process everything that she had seen.

If her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, which in normal circumstances they never did, she could have sworn she seen a man transform into a teenaged boy. She didn't know what to say, what to do, who to go to with what she had seen.

She decided to keep an eye on this apparent Luka Krum. Or whoever the hell this person was.


	21. Chapter 21: Brotherly Love

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

-Wiz Kalifah See You Again

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Brotherly Love

The train arrived at Hogsmeade a little after dinner, so the group got to eat at The Three Broomsticks before they went back to school.

Harry was indeed much better than he was when he had boarded the train earlier that day. He apologized to his friends for not speaking much, which they totally understood and held no I'll feelings.

He kept Daphne close to him, hand in hand with her as he laughed and chatted with Ron and Ginny. The siblings gave each other knowing looks as Harry and Daphne just radiated new relationship.

"So you two yeah?" asked Ron pointing back and forth to Harry and Daphne.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and blushed.

"Sod off Ron." said Harry, smiling from ear to ear while throwing a crisp at Ron, who promptly caught it in his mouth.

"Well I'm happy for you two." said Ginny. "Someone has to take care of our dear Harry."

Daphne smiled as Harry put his arm around her. "She does. And once again you two, I'm sorry for last night. "

"Stop apologizing for that." said Ron. "It couldn't be helped. We are all dealing with this war in different ways, mate. Hermione and I still have dreams."

"So do I. Especially with Fred and Colin." said Ginny, smile disappearing. "This war has messed all of us up in some way. Of course you, Hermione, and my brother have it worse, with all you two endured last year."

Harry and Ron nodded. The trio still hadn't discussed fully what happened to anyone. One because of Harry's promise to Dumbledore, and two, because to talk about it all again to anyone else was hard.

"You didn't have it easy yourself Gin." said Harry. "Being here with the Carrows."

Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I had the D.A. of course. And also Blaise and Draco...on my side." she finished slowly. She didn't mean to mention Draco.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that Ginny." said Ron, suspiciously. "What's this thing with the Slytherin Kings? Especially Ferret Boy."

"Let's just say Blaise kept me out of A LOT of trouble. And Draco and I have, well...we had something." said Ginny, blushing a deep red.

"Are you mental? You and Malfoy? You two dated?" said Ron, disgusted.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron." growled Ginny.

"You fucked with a bloody Death Eater Gin?!"

"He isn't a Death Eater Ron! He never took the mark!"

"How the bloody hell do you know? He can easily use a concealment charm!"

"Believe me, I would know." said Ginny, angrily.

"How would you...oh bloody hell. You two fucked didn't you?" yelled Ron, getting the attention of the others.

"So what if we did, Ron?! It's no of your fucking business."

"Yes the hell it is! You're my sister! My sister fucked a fucking Death Eater!"

"Back off Weasley!" yelled Draco as he stood beside Ginny. "I'm not a damn Death Eater, and Ginny and I could have done anything we wanted to!"

"I guess you did! Thank Merlin he didn't impregnate you with his evil spawn!' yelled Ron, pointing at Draco.

"RON!" yelled Ginny, standing up while Draco whipped out his wand, pointing it in Ron's face. Ron took his out as well and pointed it at Draco, ready for anything the bloody git would throw.

"DRACO, RON, STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Ginny , stepping in between the wands. Draco lowered his, while Ron simply moved his from behind Ginny's side, still pointing it at Draco.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU PRICK? DID YOU IMPERVIOUS HER? SPIKE HER DRINK WITH A LOVE POTION?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" demanded Ron.

"I DIDN'T DO A MOTHERFUCKING THING TO HER! SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Draco, moving Ginny out the way and pointing his wand back up at Ron.

Ginny started to cry. She didn't like to see her brother and the person she still had strong feeling for fighting, regardless of the fact that they despised each other. It was too much. Their fighting reminded her of the war and the war reminded her of...

Daphne saw Ginny trembling with tears running down her cheeks and ran over to her, hugging her close.

"You two please stop it!" she yelled. "Look at what the both of you are doing to Ginny!"

Ron and Draco looked at Ginny's shaking and crying body in Daphne's arms and immediately lowered their wands. They went over to her, each one eager to tend to her upset form.

"No more fighting." Ginny whispered on Daphne's shoulder. "I can't take it anymore. No more fighting. Please, no more."

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I shouldn't have..." said Ron as he stroked Ginny's hair. Draco wiped the tears that were falling from Ginny's eyes, apologizing as well.

Luka came over and calmly but promptly took Ginny's hand, pulling her from out of Daphne's arms and away from Ron and Draco.

"For two people who claim to love this woman, you sure have crazy ways of showing it. Guess I'll be the one there for her, as a real boyfriend should be. Come Ginni-vera, let's leave these two and go talk about it." he said, smirking quickly at the two dumbstruck boys as he led Ginny out of the pub.

Ron and Draco stood confused and angry. Did this prat really just snatch Ginny away like it was nothing?

"What the bloody fuck was that?" whispered Ron.

"I don't know, but I think a truce is in order, Weasley." said Draco, blood boiling at Luka's face.

"I'm in on it too." said Harry. "There's just something about that guy. I felt it last night when I glanced his way.

"We need to talk to Krum about his little brother." said Ron as Draco and Harry nodded.

* * *

Later that night, George sat on his four poster bed, curtains drawn with an impervious charm put on them so no one could get through. He also put up a silencing charm, as he didn't want to be heard.

He had been thinking a lot about what Angelina had told him about how she would "talk" to Fred.

He sat there, rubbing his hands together nervously. He found himself suddenly feeling absolutely stupid. Was he really about to sit here and talk to himself?

Oh what the hell.

"Hey...hey Gred. It's your good old Forge here. Just checking in to see if you're on the up and up...what the hell am I doing? Of course you're up. Way up actually. Shit. I feel ridiculous doing this. I don't know if you can hear me, but you're missing out on a lot, mate. By the way, you owe Angelina money. Our Ronniekins has finally gotten his bookworm. They are worse than you and Ang were. Absolutely nauseating, but I guess they are happy with each other, so it's okay. Our dear sister however, plays around with snakes now. "

George sighed. He listened to the almost deafening silence around him. It was eerily quiet and it was starting to make him nervous.

"If you don't know, I'm going to be expanding our venture to Hogsmeade, mate. Ang and I will be in charge out here, while Lee and Verity will take over the store in Diagon Alley. What do you think of that? Who knew that we would be swimming in galleons before our 21st eh?."

"I gotta tell you something brother, and I hope you don't get angry at me. I fancy your lady. There. I've admitted to it. I'm ready to hear your screaming now. I've actually fancied Angie longer than you have. I just never said anything because after the Yule, you two seemed happy. So I would bounce around from slag to slag and then back to Ali. But I couldn't properly be there for her you know? Because of Angelina."

"I wish you were here to yell at me for imposing on what has been yours for years. I know you love her Fred, but I find myself loving her too. And she still loves you, but I can't help but feel that she does fancy me more than she is saying. We just don't want to hurt you, mate. Dammit Fred, why aren't you here to help us?!"

George found himself getting upset. He felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes as he was thinking about how much he despised his brother for not being there at that exact moment.

"You are supposed to be here Freddy. Mum is broken, absolutely mental she is. She still puts out a plate for you. Did you know that? Bill wrote to me, telling me this the other week. She writes to me and your name is always written and then scratched out, Fred. Dad says that sometimes she goes to our old room and just stares at your bed. She almost doesn't look me in my eye. You did this to her Fred! Why?! Why did you do this to us Fred?!"

George started to yell at the top of his lungs in sorrow. He took a hold of his pillow and buried his face in it as he cried uncontrollably, as if he was a child again. He cried for what seemed like hours.

He lifted his head from the pillow and looked up at the ceiling on his bed. He took in a deep breath as he wiped the rest of the tears from his face.

Suddenly, he felt a cool presence in front of him. He lowered his head, and immediately his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

There, hovering Indian style over his sheets was a very amused Fred. He was semitransparent, his hair just a shimmering tint of bright red, looking as if he wanted nothing to do but roll around and laugh.

George's jaw dropped. "Shut yer yap there Forge, you'll let a prick in you will." said the spirit of Fred Weasley.

George shut his mouth tight and rubbed his eyes hard. When he was done he opened them up. Fred was still there, grinning like a prat.

"Fr...Fred?" whispered George, not knowing if he should scream bloody murder, or piss his pants.

"In the...well I'm not exactly in the flesh now am I?" said Fred, chuckling.

George looked at his brother's ghost, awestruck. Did he stress himself to death?

"Okay, the 'Merlin's bollocks, it's a ghost!' act is wearing thin now, twin. If you don't stop right now, I'll haunt your shag dreams and have you having a go at Cormac from the rear, I will." laughed Fred.

George couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "You fucking cunt!" he said. "If you weren't a ghost, I'd kick your sorry ass!"

"I would have said something sooner, but you were too busy crying like a little bitch, I knew you wouldn't have paid me any attention."

"So you're here? Really here?"

Fred's face turned serious. "Not for long. I figured you needed a bit of a conversation. I got sick of hearing you blame me for my death and blame yourself for feeling for my Lina. Which by the way, I suspected. But I was selfish George. I loved her. Still do."

"So is this your way of telling me to back off?" asked George.

Fred grinned. "On the contrary, I wouldn't want to see Lina with anyone else but you. At least I know you would take care of her. I know that you wouldn't pull a fast one on her. You have my blessing, mate."

George nodded.

"As for Mum, I can't do anything about that. You can though."

"What do you mean?"

"What the fuck are you doing in Hogwarts?" asked Fred. "You need to be home with her. She isn't going to let me go. And as she is Mum, I don't expect her to. That's why she needs you. Go back home."

George smiled a smile that he hadn't smiled in the longest of times. It was the one reserved only for his twin, which Fred mirrored.

"I trust you to do right by my Lina, Georgie. To help Ron. Merlin, he needs it. To be there for Mum, to watch over Ginny. Oh and don't worry about her and Malfoy. I've watched him. He's not that bad of a bloke."

"You're talking as if you're leaving. Fred, please. Don't leave me, I need you." pleaded George, as he seen that his brother was starting to fade.

Fred smiled and shook his head. "You'll all right mate. You don't need me. And I can't stay here. You'll all right. Just do as I said, okay?"

George nodded as he wiped more tears from his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Good move on ya expanding out here. You'll milk these kiddos dry. Later on, expand beyond England. Soon. But not too soon okay?"

"Gotcha, mate."

"Tell Lina I love her. And that I'll pay her back in full sometime. But I'm a bit short at the moment. Hard to carry galleons when you're dead."

George snickered. Of course it would be Fred to make fun of his own death.

"You'll be all right mate? I love you." said Fred as he started fading even more.

"Love you too mate." whispered George as he watched his brother's smile fade away.

"Love you too."


	22. Chapter 22: The Trouble With Love

Christmas holiday will consist of these next three chapters. This chapter will be dedicated to dealing with Draco and Ginny's problems. The next, Ron and Hermione, and lastly, Daphne and Harry. There will be lemons in these first two chapters, so if that's not your thing, you are welcome to skip however you will miss out on some very important plot lines. Especially in Ron and Hermione's chapter.

* * *

Just giving you a heads up :D

And girl I feel like it's our first time

Everytime we get together

Baby loving you feels better than

Everything, anything

Put on my heart you don't need a ring

And I promise our time away won't change my love

-Usher There Goes My Baby

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Trouble With Love

Christmas Break was soon upon them. While many of the students opted to go back home, the trio and Ginny each had their own agendas they needed to take care of.

Hermione had heard from the Ministry that her parents had been located. She was prepared to go by herself to retrieve them, but Ron put his foot down and told her that he would go with her to help with whatever she needed.

Daphne wanted Harry to meet her mother, much to the anger of Astoria. Harry at first was extremely hesitant, but Daphne reassured him that she wouldn't let her sister try anything terrible, and that her mother would adore him.

Luka had invited Ginny to spend the holidays with him in Bulgaria many times, but Ginny felt that it was way too far away from home. She was planning on returning to The Burrow, but her mother had written and told her that she and her father would be visiting Charlie for most of the holiday, and for the rest, she would be taking care of Baby Teddy Lupin for Andromeda, and she and Narcissa had planned a sisters trip to some tropical island. So Ginny had no choice, but to stay at Hogwarts.

Romilda had planned on going home and wanting to bring Draco with her, so he could be introduced to the family. Draco's mother however, firmly said no. Romilda was from Spain, and Narcissa did not want her son traveling all the way to Spain to meet a family that she had no knowledge of. Besides, Death Eaters were still very much out and about and they could take revenge on Draco seeing as they couldn't get to Lucius. So Draco decided to stay at school along with Blaise and Ginny.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you're staying here with Malfoy, Ginni-vera." said Luka as he packed his bags in the guest wing that he was staying in near Ravenclaw.

"Why is that?" asked Ginny.

"I am not trusting him. You should know this by now." said Luka sternly.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she passed a practice bludger back and forth on her hands. "Draco is my friend. You're being paranoid. Besides, I have you and he has Ro. Calm down." she said, giving Luka a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Positive. Enjoy your family Luka. I'm sure they miss you. I'm really excited that you'll be coming back." said Ginny as the two walked out of the guest wing towards the entrance.

Luka stopped and kissed Ginny quickly on the lips. "I am too. See you. I'll send your present before Christmas." he said as he walked out the entrance.

Ginny stood there and watched him walk off. She was paying so much attention to Luka, that she didn't even hear Luna stopping beside her. She jumped when Luna tapped her shoulder.

"I've taken you out of a deep thought haven't I? asked Luna in her sweet, airy voice.

"Not exactly." said Ginny. "Just seeing Luka off."

Luna's smile that she had on her face disappeared quickly. "You and Luka, you two are pretty close, right?"

"Close enough I guess. I don't know every aspect of him."

"Ginny, you know you're my best friend." said Luna. "And as your best friend, I'm inclined to tell you that Luka Krum isn't to be trusted."

Ginny looked at Luna confused. "What? Why do you say that?"

"His aura is completely off, Ginny. He has an evil that lingers around him. And on the train coming home, I thought I saw him transform."

Ginny stepped back. "Transform? What do you mean?"

"As in he was another person one minute and then he was Luka the next. He is odd and strange and scary. And I worry about you Ginny."

"You must have been seeing things

, Luna." said Ginny putting a hand on Luna's shoulder. "I know you have a wild imagination, but what you're saying makes no sense. But I will be careful, okay?"

Luna sighed. She knew that Ginny wouldn't take her seriously. At least she did put the bug in her ear.

"Okay Ginny." said Luna, sadly. "I'm going. I promised Daddy I would spend be holidays with him. We are to be chasing after the Yeti again."

Ginny laughed as she hugged her friend. "Good luck. I hope you find him this time."

Luna waved as she levitated her trunk and walked out the door.

* * *

As the break passed, Ginny found herself tremendously bored. Since the night at The Three Broomsticks, her and Draco hadn't been on any real speaking terms. She didn't know exactly what to say after that blow up. It was bad enough the revelation on the train had complicated her mind even more, but the blowup had frightened her, putting her right back in the middle of the shouting and duels of the battle.

Ginny was spending another dull and boring night lying in bed, catching up with some homework in her room, when she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was Blaise so she simply pointed her wand at the door ("Alohomora") and unlocked it so he could let himself in.

Instead of Blaise walking in, Draco entered, topless, with sweats on. Ginny stared at him, surprised that he was actually in her room, and entranced that he was in her room with no shirt on. It had been a very long time since she had seen Draco's body, and it was keeping all of her willpower to keep her hands to herself.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly. She found herself nervous to be around him. Especially when his body seemed to be glowing.

"Trying to see why you have been avoiding me." said Draco as he sat down on Ginny's bed.

"I haven't...well I haven't been trying to."

"So why do it? I know I'm irresistible, but that doesn't mean we can't speak." smirked Draco, trying to get Ginny to loosen up.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"And you still haven't answered my question Gin." said Draco, picking up Ginny's parchment and reading it over. "You got these ingredients mixed up. It's supposed to be four cups of crushed dragon root, not three."

Ginny took the parchment and looked over her answer. "Oh yeah. Thanks." she said scratching the answer out and correcting it. "And like I said, I'm not trying to. I just don't know where to begin."

"You said that we could work on our friendship. Fine way of showing it by not speaking " said Draco, kicking off his shoes and laying down on Ginny's bed.

"Who told you to get comfortable?"

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"After they ask, yes." said Ginny, putting her homework away. She could see that she wasn't going to able to finish it up at the moment.

"I think I'm at that point where I shouldn't have to. How many times have we been in bed together, Gin?" asked Draco, almost seductively. At least, that's what it sounded like to Ginny.

"Don't ask me that." said Ginny.

"Okay, I won't. Wouldn't want you to compromise yourself." said Draco with a wink.

"Oh, like you wouldn't be compromising yourself as well?"

"Of course not. I have a thing called self-control." said Draco, pridefully.

"Why are you here, Draco?"

"I just wanted to see if me and you were okay after the other night in the pub." said Draco as he played with a wrinkle in Ginny's sheet.

Ginny sighed and got off the bed. "It was a lot to look at. Seeing you and Ron pointing your wands at each other, reminded me of Tom and Harry. I felt like one of you would try to kill the other, and...it.."

Ginny started to shake. Draco got up and rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Fuck, I didn't think about that at all Gin, I'm so sorry." said Draco, rubbing Ginny's hair. "Your brother and aren't chums, but I wouldn't kill him..I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I...I care too much about you to hurt you."

Ginny looked up at Draco, the sudden feeling of annoyance washed over her. "What was you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wasn't going to say you care too much about me. You were going to say something else." said Ginny, pushing Draco away from her.

Draco looked at Ginny confused. Could she read minds now? Because she was right, he wasn't going to say that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." lied Draco, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that Draco! You was gonna say it wasn't you?" yelled Ginny.

"Say what?"

"You know exactly what Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Oh really? You're using my whole name now?" said Draco taking a step towards her.

"How dare you!" yelled Ginny once again pushing Draco away. "How dare you fucking come in here and have the nerve to almost say you love me and then cover it up with this caring bullshit!"

' _Fuck_!' thought Draco.

"I wasn't going to tell you I love you! Where the fuck did you get that from?" denied Draco.

"Oh fuck you Malfoy!" said Ginny, throwing her pillow at Draco, who swiftly caught it.

"Fuck me?!"

"Yes, fuck you! I can't believe you're fucking around with my emotions like this! You go and get with that stupid bimbo Romilda just to prove a fucking point!"

Draco threw the pillow down on the floor and grabbed Ginny by her arms, spinning her around. "Oh really? I played you? You fucked around and got with that bloody wanker Krum knowing damn well how I still felt about you and you have the gall to tell me I'm playing around with your emotions?! Fuck me? Fuck you Ginevra!" he yelled.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She jerked away from him and prepared her hand to slap him hard across the face, when he caught it, just a mere centimeter from connecting with his cheek.

The two stood there, panting, staring at each other in anger. They could feel each other's heat radiating from their bodies as they stared stone faced, not saying a word.

And then the next second, Draco had crashed his lips into Ginny's so hard, the force pushed her back a few steps. Ginny kissed him back with just as much force as he had given her, arms wrapping around his neck and hopping up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her by the thighs.

He rushed forward, slamming Ginny's back into her wall. Ginny bit Draco's lip in pain, enjoying the roughness he was giving her, knowing that her back would more than likely be bruised in the morning turned her on even more.

Their tongues danced wildly with each other as Ginny scratched at Draco's scalp. Draco broke the kiss and hissed at the wonderful pain of her nails. He held tight to her as he turned and carried her over to the bed, letting her fall back on it.

He grabbed a hold of her blouse, popping buttons as he aggressively tipped it off of her, exposing her black lace covered breasts. He looked hungrily at her, his eyes almost primal as he gazed upon the beauty that was Ginny Weasley.

"God I fucking missed you." said Draco as he starting attacking Ginny's neck with bites and small sucks. Ginny moaned as she ran her nails lightly up Draco's back, the tingling sensation turning him on even more.

He bit a trail down to her breasts, where he took the front clip apart with his teeth. He attacked her rosebuds both aggressively and gently at the same time, Ginny's body trembling with the excitement he was fueling her with.

He made short work of her jeans and knickers, yanking them both off of her at one swoop.

"Draco.." whispered Ginny as Draco spread Ginny's legs open forcefully.

"I love you so much." he said before he dived into her love devouring her as if she was his last meal.

Ginny cried out as Draco nibbled and sucked on her pulsing clit, her body shuttered as she felt herself reaching her climax. She squeezed Draco's head with her legs as she gripped hard at his hair, his tongue swirling around just the way she had always liked it. No other man had ever done the things to her that Draco was doing right that moment. If she was honest with herself, she would realize that she didn't want any other man to even get that close.

When Draco was done, he lifted his head and climbed in between her legs, kissing her, allowing her to taste her sweetness along with him as he got into position to enter her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself into her, causing Ginny to gasp at the feeling of Draco once again inside of her. It had truly been way too long.

"I love you." she whispered as Draco moved in and out of her tightness. Draco groaned, delighted that she felt just like she did when they used to make love. No other man had been here after him. And if it was up to him, no other man would ever.

"Fuck Ginny, I missed you" he moaned as he thruster harder and harder into her, causing Ginny to scream out his name. She gripped his arms, nails digging into them, a small amount of blood trickled down them, but Draco didn't care. This is what they both needed. What they craved. What they wanted.

Draco bit into Ginny's shoulder as he plunged deeper and deeper into her walls, causing her to scream his name, as well as other colorful words. "Fuck me Draco." she ordered as he thruster harder and harder.

"Ginny..." he moaned in her ear, her walls clenching against his throbbing member, indicating that she was very close to climaxing.

"Draco. I'm almost there." whimpered Ginny.

"Cum with me baby. Ginny..."

The next moment felt like the greatest release of not only their bodies, but also of their emotions. They climaxed at the same time, Draco spilling into her, groaning as he emptied. Ginny literally crying from the beauty as well as the pain.

Draco pulled out of her, collapsing beside her, pulling her body on top of his. He held her as close to him as he could, enjoying the feel of her Jody on top of his.

"Draco..." said Ginny. She really didn't know what she had planned to say next. She really just wanted to say his name.

"I love you Ginevra." whispered Draco.

"I love you too."

"Ginny, what do we do?" asked Draco, drawing circles in Ginny's back, the realization that the two of them just cheated hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I don't know. said Ginny, realization hitting her too.


	23. Chapter 23: An Enigma

So I lied.

I totally forgot that I needed Viktor and the others to have their conversation about Luka, so this chapter will be dedicated to that, and the next chapter, we shall be going to Australia.

Sorry. Bad Kisha lol.

* * *

I had visions, I was in them

I was looking into the mirror

To see a little bit clearer

Rottenness and evil in me

Fingertips have memories

Mine can't forget the curves of your body

And when I feel a bit naughty

I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes

But no one ever does

I'm not sick but I'm not well

And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell

-Flagpole Sitta Danger Harvey

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: An Enigma

Hermione and Ron sat with Harry and Daphne as they watched the world speed by them through the window of the Hogwarts Express. They had been having a grand time playing Exploding Snap and munching on the sweets from the trolley.

When Daphne stepped out to check on her sister, Ron and Hermione's demeanors suddenly turned serious. Harry could look at them and tell that something was amiss.

"What's going on?" he asked his best friends.

Hermione sighed, hesitant to tell Harry what she and Ron had planned. "I'm going to Australia, to bring back my parents, Harry."

Harry smiled. "That's brilliant, Hermione! The Ministry finally located them?"

"Yes. I got the letter a few days ago. They work and live in a small suburb in Melbourne."

"I thought you sent them to Sydney."

"The Australian Ministry intervened when Death Eaters were seen there."

"Oh."

"Ron is coming with me." said Hermione looking down at the floor.

Now Harry understood the hesitation. They hadn't included him. He didn't know if he should be angry or hurt.

"So this is a couple affair then? You know I would go with you two." said Harry, disappointed.

"Of course mate." said Ron. "It's just we thought it would be nice just the two of us you see. And besides, you'll be with Daphne for the holidays."

"Yeah, but what if I wasn't? I'm so used to spending my holidays around you guys. Especially you, Ron. I mean I. know things have been a bit distant with us lately, but-"

"Harry, it isn't anything against you at all." said Hermione putting her hand on Harry's knee. "I had actually wanted to go on my own, but Ron insisted he'd go just in case something happened."

"I'm not angry or anything like that you guys." said Harry. "It just seems different you know? Since first year, we all did our adventures together, and now you two are off on your own."

Hermione and Ron smiled at their friend. It was true, they were never really too far apart from each other, even with the third year fiasco. True, they sometimes had separate endeavors. Ron and Harry with Quidditch, and Hermione with S.P.E.W., but other than that, the trio were inseparable to say the least when it came to major things.

Harry actually didn't mind not going with them to Australia. He knew Ron and Hermione needed that time. Especially when it came to Hermione's parents.

"Next quest, you'll be included mate" joked Ron.

"Hopefully, there won't be anymore quests." said Harry laughing along with the others as he put his arms behind his back.

* * *

A knock came and interrupted their humor. The door slid open to reveal Viktor Krum, looking cheerful as he spotted Hermione.

"Viktor? I didn't know Durmstrang was on the train." said Hermione as Viktor walked in.

"Ah yes Herm-own-ninny." said Viktor, smiling. "Some of my students are spending the holidays with Hogwarts students and it's my duty to see that they will be properly take care of."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds logical. What made you stop by here?"

"I was meeting Ron and Harry. Did you two still want to talk?" asked Viktor as he turned his attention to the boys.

Ron, despite the fact that he indeed was dating Hermione, still had some minor insecurities when it came to Viktor, so while he felt hesitant to let Viktor sit next to Hermione, he nodded his head in that direction for Viktor to sit, which he did.

"We wanted to ask about your brother, Krum." said Harry.

Viktor's smile disappeared quickly and his whole demeanor seemed to change. "What about Luka? Has he done something?"

"What's his deal?" asked Ron flat out, causing him to get a look from both Hermione and Harry.

"What Ron means to say, is that he seems a little bit...well..." Harry tried desperately to find a word.

"He's a bloody tosser." said Ron.

"Ronald!"

"What? He is. He carries himself like an arrogant prat, he does. And I don't like him around my sister. He looks at her as if she is a piece of meat." said Ron, not backing down.

"Have some respect Ron." said Hermione. "Viktor doesn't want you talking about his brother like that!"

"On the contrary Herm-own-ninny, I've been wondering what's been going on with him myself lately." said Viktor. "My brother usually isn't like that. Not like that at all. My brother actually reminds me a lot of you, Weasley."

"What do you mean?"

"Humorous, laid back, kind. Sure he can be an annoyance at times, but that's what siblings are. But ever since July, Luka has been different." said Viktor sadly.

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"He's cold. Manipulative. You of course know he will be getting sorted into your school when the holidays are over, yes?"

The trio nodded.

"Well he had to do a lot of smooth talking with your headmistress for that. And it's funny. My brother never had an interest in Hogwarts. He always wanted to attend Beauxbatons." said Victor.

Ron looked at Harry, his suspicion spiking.

"Another thing that has been bothering me. He has two wands." said Viktor.

"Two?" repeated Harry. "What's he doing with two wands?"

"I'm not sure. When I aired him, he said he won it off his friend in a duel. But Luka normally hates duels. He isn't the confrontational type. But here lately, he's become aggressive."

"Is there any way you can get the other wand?" asked Hermione.

Viktor shook his head. "He keeps that one on him more than his own now that I think about it."

"That's barmy." said Ron. "Why would he keep a wand on hand that isn't truly his? Sometimes wands won off people don't work properly for the person."

"I don't know. I just feel like he isn't my brother anymore. Maybe it's because he's growing up. Speaking of him, I need to check on him and the others." said Viktor holding out his hand for Ron to shake.

"Thanks Kr- I mean Viktor." said Ron taking Viktor's hand. "You've been a big help."

Viktor nodded, said bye to Harry and Hermione, and then left. The trio looked at each other. It seemed like the conversation had raised more questions than it did answers.

* * *

With an hour left to go, Harry and Daphne took a walk down the aisle of the train. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep, and Daphne wasn't used to Ron's snoring, so she begged for her and Harry to leave the room.

"I could have put up a muffliato around them." laughed Harry as he walked hand in hand with Daphne heading nowhere in particular.

"With those snores, I think Ron would have broke the charm, darling." said Daphne as they stopped and let a couple of running second years past.

"So, you never actually told me, where exactly do you live?" asked Harry as the two leaned against one of the windows in the aisle.

"We live in the wizard part of Bristol, which is about two hours away from London." said Daphne. "Muggle bristol is a very big city, so the wizarding part is right under the muggles noses. I even have a few muggle friends that I talk to during the holidays. They think I go to a boarding school in the states."

"Really? How did you achieve muggle friends if your father was a Death Eater?"

Daphne shrugged. "What he didn't know, didn't hurt him." she said with a mischievous grin.

Harry smiled as he pulled a giggling Daphne close to him, thinking about snogging her senseless right in the aisle. Before he could press his lips upon hers, Luka came out of the cabin that they were standing across from.

Harry and Daphne stopped their antics and looked at Luka, just as fiercely as he looked at them.

"Potter." said Luka, nodding his head towards Harry.

"Krum."said Harry doing the same in return.

"Nice holiday lined up for yourself?" asked Luka.

"Looking like it. I'm off to meet my girlfriend's mum." said Harry, arm around Daphne's waist proudly.

Luka looked at Daphne but instead of a smile or friendly anecdote like she had expected, Luka's face turned into a frown of pure loathing, making Daphne feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Daphne. Yes. A bit of a shock when I found out the two of you were in a relationship, Potter." said Luka, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

Harry sensed the growing tension as tightened his hold. "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry Potter dating the daughter of a man that served the Dark Lord? Seems less than intelligent doesn't it?" said Luka in a cold, harsh voice.

Daphne looked at Luka in bewilderment as Harry's demeanor changed.

"That's none of your damn business Krum and you will do well to respect my girlfriend." growled Harry, sticking his hand in his pocket gripping his wand.

"I won't respect anyone who defies the Dark Lord." whispered Luka as he walked away. He hadn't intended on his words to be heard.

But Harry and Daphne had heard them loud and clear.


	24. Chapter 24: Weasley's On A Plane

Sorry this chapter is coming so late. This was supposed to be about Australia, but as I was writing, it got too long. Ron and Hermione had some unresolved issues that I figured a 21 hour plane ride would help them hash put lol . Don't worry, you will still find out what happened when they went to Australia, just not now.

On with the fic :)

* * *

If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you

I think I might give up everything, just ask me to

Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down

Right now I'm completely defenseless

For your eyes only, I show you my heart

For when you're lonely and forget who you are

I'm missing half of me when we're apart

Now you know me, for your eyes only

For your eyes only

I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen

And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing

-One Direction If I Could Fly

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Weasley's On A Plane

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station later that night. Harry, Daphne, Ron and Hermione grabbed their bags and exited the train onto the platform.

"So, how exactly are you two getting to Australia?" asked Harry. "Surely you're not gonna try to apparate to a place you have never been."

"No Harry, that would be foolish." said Hermione in her matter of fact voice.

Ron looked at Hermione. He had thought that it was indeed the way that they were going to get there. "I thought you had been there before, Mione." he said.

"Now when have I ever mentioned that I've been to Australia? I only sent my parents there because it would be the last place the Death Eaters would even consider looking or so I thought."

"Okay, so how exactly are we getting there?"

"By a plane, or course."

Daphne and Harry his back their smiles as they watched Ron's face change from confusion to sheer horror in a matter of seconds.

"Are...you...MENTAL?" said Ron pushing his hair back in frustration. "I'm not getting on a fucking plane!"

"And why not? How else do you expect to get there? Swim?"

"We can floo there or some shit! I refuse to get into some metal can that's gonna be thousands of feet in the air!" yelled Ron.

"Fine! Stay here then! I'm go by myself! I don't need you throwing a temper tantrum about getting on a plane to distract me from what I have to do for my parents!" said Hermione and with that, she began to storm off.

Ron grabbed her arm. "No, no, no, don't do that." he said turning her back to face him. "Fine. I'll get on the stupid hunk of metal that defies logic."

"The whole wizarding world defies logic Ronald..."

"Whatever. I don't want you traveling by yourself. So I'll just sleep the whole time."

"It's a 21 hour flight Ronald. No way are you going to stay sleep that long." said Hermione. "Look. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you to get on the plane."

"Hermione, I told you I would go, now I'm going." said Ron, holding Hermione's hands. "This is important to you, so it's important to me. I'll get on the plane with you."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug. "Thank you sweetheart."

Harry and Daphne finally let out their laughter. "Mummy and Daddy stopped fighting. All is right in the world." joked Harry.

"Sod off, Potter." said Ron.

The four walked out of the station. "You'll write if something happens okay?" said Harry to his best friends who nodded. He hugged them both and gave Hermione a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "See you in January." he said, taking Daphne's hand and letting her lead him in a different direction.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ron.

"Well, we wait on Kingsley to arrive, and then he will take us to the airport." Hermione began to explain. "He has made arrangements for our plane tickets, our hotel stay, food, everything we need. Even shopping money."

"We're staying in a hotel? And I was so looking forward to roughing it on the outback." joked Ron.

"You're such a git." said Hermione, poking at his side.

Fifteen minutes later, Kingsley showed up with a Ministry car to take them to the airport. He had spared no expense for them, and had gotten them on a plane that was a direct commute.

Molly had managed to get a passport made for Ron ("Did she really have to use this ruddy picture? I look like total git") that Hermione had held onto for him. He was nervous to show the ticket lady when it was time to turn in their tickets. She studied it a little too much for his liking.

Finally, they had made it on the plane, having been seated in first class. Ron was fascinated by all the buttons and clips that were on the seat, although the sight of the emergency breathing masks unnerved him quite a bit, prompting him to ask Hermione an overload of questions.

"What magic are they using to keep the plane in the air?"

"How will we breathe being so high up?"

"Are we allowed to use magic in case shit happens?"

"All this petrol in this thing. What happens if someone throws away a match that wasn't properly blown out?"

"What happens if we crash into the ocean?"

"Are you sure the pie-lits can actually fly this thing?"

Finally Hermione shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up.

* * *

When the plane took off, or took everything in Ron not to let out a scream in terror. The feeling scared him, watching them leave the ground scared him, and seeing them so high up in the sky that he could easily touch a cloud definitely scared him. He looked over at Hermione and was shocked that she was sitting there reading a book as if she was back in their common room.

"How the bloody hell can you be so calm?!" exclaimed Ron in a shaky voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Over been traveling on planes ever since before I can remember. I would get on a plane much quicker than I would a broom."

"Okay, that makes zero sense, Hermione. You have total control of a broom, while you don't have any control of this tin can." Ron pointed out.

"You do have a point. However, I'm nice, comfortable, and dry in here. I could fall asleep in here when I get tired. I don't have to worry about my bum hurting or going numb from sitting on a stick." said Hermione, going back to her book.

"You have points too. But I can't deal with something that I can't land when I want to or direct out of danger. said Ron.

"You just like being in control." said Hermione.

"And you don't?"

"Not in control of everything."

"But what about your life, Hermione? You don't want to be in control over if you live or die" asked Ron.

Hermione mulled over the question before she looked up from the book and answered. "I mean of course I would want to have some control over it. But initially, we all die eventually. That's 100% bound to happen. Even Voldemort who set out to live forever, was killed."

"If we didn't destroy the horcruxes, he would have."

"Are you really going to debate me on this?" asked Hermione, saving her place and closing her book.

"Yes. I really am. This is about your life. What you make of it. How you end it. I know we don't live forever, but I for one wouldn't want to die a virgin, or-"

"Wait." interrupted Hermione. "Are you really going to bring sex into this? What is it with guys and making everything about sex?"

Ron placed a finger on Hermione's lips. "What is it with women and not letting people finish what they are trying to say?" he said with a grin.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Point made. Continue."

"Okay. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my beautiful girlfriend, I wouldn't want to die a virgin, not being able to get married and start a family. I'd want to at least be able to live to see grandchildren."

Hermione blushed. "That's actually what you want? You wouldn't want to do all that fun bachelor stuff first?"

"To be honest, I don't really see myself living that life. That's more reserved for the Seamus and Dean type. Now I wouldn't want a family as huge as mine, but I wouldn't mind having two or three kids."

"That's actually amazing." said Hermione. " I would have never expected that from you"

"How not? Where have you been the past seven years?"

"Right next to you, heading you talk about how much being in such a big family was so hard."

"And it is, but I never said I didn't want one. I'm not cut out for the one night stand life. I'm not exactly a ladies man, Mione." said Ron.

"Could have fooled me sixth year." joked Hermione.

"Very funny." said Ron rolling his eyes. "Sixth year should have been the start of you and me, and you know it."

"You're right, I did know it. You were the clueless one." noted Hermione.

"I wasn't actually. I felt for you just as much as you felt for me, if not more." said Ron, getting defensive.

"Well you certainly didn't act that way." said Hermione, feeling herself growing upset. "We were fine, we were going to Slughorn's party together, and we were getting along so beautifully. And then, you just turn cold as ice and acted like I had betrayed you or something. And then you betrayed me."

"I didn't suddenly turn on you. I had a reason."

"And what pray tell was that?"

"Krum."

Hermione's blinked confusingly at him. "Viktor made you act like a prat?"

"Well, you had lied to me about him. You told me that nothing happened between the two of you, and Ginny told me how you and your precious Vicky had snogged." said Ron, matter of factly

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I don't believe this. Sixth year happened because of a simple kiss that happened in our 4th year?"

A simple kiss and a snog are two different things. Especially when you lie about it."

"I didn't snog him Ronald. It was a kiss on the hand, and then a quick kiss on the lips, that's it!"

"A likely story." mumbled Ron.

Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. So quick, he didn't even realize it much. "There. That's exactly what it was. It was nothing. I wouldn't lie about that and you know it, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron felt incredibly stupid. "So that was it then?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Ron. That was it. I have never seen Viktor as anything more than a friend, no matter how many times he mentioned wanting more. I was too busy being in love with this blind prat of a boy to pay attention to anyone else." said Hermione, smirking almost Dracolike.

Ron sighed, defeated. "Have I mentioned how much of a git I am?"

"You may have. Doesn't hurt to mention it a few more times." said Hermione as she opened her book to go back to reading.

Ron pushed Hermione's book from her face and gave Hermione a heartfelt and passionate kiss.

"I'm a major git."

"Apology accepted." laughed Hermione.

* * *

For a couple of hours, the ride was silent. Though Ron was starting to get somewhat used to being in the air, he still wasn't hung on the idea. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just try to attempt to enjoy the ride.

When a late dinner came by, Ron started to perk up. They had served fried chicken one of Ron's favorite things to eat, along with a nice size slice of chocolate cake and ice cream. After dinner, they showed everyone how to convert their seats into beds.

The pair did as the attendant said and were handed sheets and a blanket. They climbed into the bed, still not speaking to each other. Ron was beginning to think that something was wrong.

"Mione? are you okay?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine. Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Mum and Dad. I'm so afraid." said Hermione.

"Afraid of what?" asked Ron, confused.

"Afraid of what will happen when I return their memories back to them." said Hermione. "I will gather that they will be plenty upset with me. I would be, if it was me."

"They might, but once you explain what happened-"

"Ron, you know I can't tell them everything that happened. They will take me out of school. Out of the wizarding world."

"They can't do that Hermione. You're of age now, they can't tell you what to do." said Ron.

"That's true, but shouldn't I have a moral obligation to respect their wishes? Especially after what I've done to them?" asked Hermione, her voice starting to crack.

"No." said Ron flatly.

"No?"

"No. You can be there for them, and understand where they are coming from if they are that upset. But you have an obligation to yourself to live your life. To do what you want to do, and make the best of it. There may be a chance that they would want you away from Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world, but is that what you want?" asked Ron.

"No, never. I could never go back to living as a muggle with everything that I've been through." said Hermione.

"Exactly. And besides, what would the wizarding world be without Hermione Jean Granger in it? Hell, what would I be if you never got your Hogwarts letter? Harry and I would have had to drop out third year, and we would have all been lost or dead during the horcrux hunt... Don't look at me like that Mione, it's true." said Ron with a wink.

Hermione beamed at Ron as she scored towards him and snuggled up under his arm. "What would I be without you?"

"Probably 90 pounds starving and exhausted because you would be too stubborn to eat and sleep like you were third year." laughed Ron as he tested his head on top of hers.

"Besides that. I'd be friendless without you and Harry. I wouldn't have laughed as much as I have as a teen if it wasn't for you. And I wouldn't have the Burrow."

"You'll always have the Burrow." said Ron. "And you'll always have me."

Hermione brought Ron's hand to her lips, kissing it sweetly in appreciation. She felt her eyes getting heavy as sleep tried to claim her.

"I love you Ron." whispered Hermione as she let sleep win.

Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Hermione." he whispered back. "I love you too.


	25. Chapter 25: The House Of Greengrass

I apologize for the slow updates. Life is happening, writer's block is happening, and Christmas is upon us.

I'm currently working on the next chapter of The Seduction Of Ginevra Weasley, Nine Months, as well as The Other Side, so hopefully I'll be posting to those stories soon.

And as usual, I have done the idiotic thing and started another story. I'm not posting it yet however, until it's completely done. It will be a companion story to my Drinny one shot, Her. I'll let you know when that will be up.

Anyways, on with the fic :)

The song Daphne sings to Harry is called The Rainbow Connection. It's from The Muppet Movie from 1979, and the lyrics were written by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher.

* * *

When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

-Adele Make You Feel My Love

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The House Of Greengrass

Harry had the most awkward ride to a person's home he had even had in his life. It was even worse than riding with the Dursleys. At least they were silent, unlike Astoria Greengrass, who seemed to want to make Harry's visit miserable even before they got to her house.

"I still don't understand why the hell you had to invite him." said Astoria to her sister, as if Harry wasn't sitting on the other side.

"It doesn't concern you." said Daphne. "And besides, Mum wants to meet him and she said it was fine and if you can't accept it, oh well."

Astoria crossed her arms. "I don't know why you two are dating. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, it's fucking disgusting!"

"Merlin Stor, you are getting on my nerves!" said Daphne, irritated. "You will show my guest respect while he's here, or I'll tell Mum what you have been doing lately at school.

Astoria's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't." she growled.

"Oh but I would. I'll tell her all about that time that I caught you and that Slytherin sixth year in the middle of-"

"FINE!" yelled Astoria, putting her hands up in surrender. "But I still think you're boyfriend is a slimy git."

"And I still think you're a mean bitch, but you don't hear me going on about it." said Harry, causing Daphne to snicker.

"You're allowing him to call your own sister a bitch?" huffed Astoria, as she crossed her arms, pouring like a brat.

"Well you gotta admit, you're certainly acting like one." said Daphne, smugly.

For the rest of the ride, Astoria remained quiet and observant. She watched as Daphne and her idiot boyfriend played what he called "muggle car games". Moronic things about car colors and spying eyes. Though she had to admit, Harry did treat her sister well, she refused to give the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord and got her father arrested for life any credit, nor would she ever respect him.

Astoria missed her father terribly. He was the sweetest man she had ever met in her life, and she never understood why Daphne and her mother didn't like him. Sure, she had seen her father and mother argue from time to time, and of course Daphne being as defiant as she was had her father disciplining Daphne a bit harsher than he would her, but that was life wasn't it?

They had finally arrived at the House Of Greengrass (what Daphne said was the official name, even though she just referred to it as her house) and Harry found that he loved the fact that Daphne had a regular looking house.

The house was huge and all brick with a black roof. The yard had many bare bushes (from what Harry could see from knowing his Aunt Petunia's garden, would be filled with roses in the spring and summer) peeking out from the smooth and untouched snow. Under the front windows, looked liked flower beds, and there were vines climbing up the walls, making the house look like a painting.

Astoria opened the door and went in quickly, shutting it after herself, not even trying to be polite.

"So I take it that your sister is going to be lovely to me this whole holiday, huh?" groaned Harry in Daphne's ear.

Daphne took Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about her. Mum will love you, and that's all that matters. Oh. One thing I will ask of you is not to mention my father, or rather anything to do with Death Eaters. Please?"

Harry kissed Daphne on the cheek. "Of course I wouldn't, love. No one wants to talk about that and I would think that would include your mother."

Daphne smiled and proceeded to pull Harry through the door that Astoria had left open.

* * *

The entryway reminded him of the Burrow. There were fresh flowers sitting on a long table, as well as pictures all around of the girls, what looked like other blonde and brunette family members, and a few of what would have been family pictures, had the father not been noticeably removed. He could tell by the way Astoria would look up and smile at a face that wasn't there.

He then looked upon a picture that looked like a painted portrait. It was of a stunningly beautiful woman, eyes as crystal blue as Daphne's, with blonde curls cascading all over, with a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. He found himself oddly attracted to the painting.

"Is that your mother?" asked Harry.

"In my younger days." came a cheery voice from behind him.

Harry turned to face to whom he thought besides Daphne, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Matter of fact, Daphne looked pretty much like a miniature version of her. She stood a little bit taller than Harry, her eyes seemed to give off a cool glow, like fresh ice, her skin was flawless and smooth, and her smile, like the picture, made him positively joyful.

Daphne couldn't help but to giggle. She had seen this look many times before from Blaise, Draco, and Theo.

"I'm Elaine, Daphne's mother." said Elaine, holding out her hand. "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry had forgotten he was still holding Daphne's hand, and managed to almost jerk Daphne forward to shake Elaine's hand, causing the two women to laugh.

"I'm terribly sorry." said Harry, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's quite alright dear. At least you are able to form coherent speech, unlike Amina's other male friends." she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Amina?"

"My middle name." said Daphne. "Did I neglect to mention that my mother is a full on veela?"

Harry's mouth dropped. So that explained why he was acting like a first year with a crush on his professor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." said Elaine. "Of course your name has been around since Daphne was one. However, she has told me so much about you. You were right, Amina. He is devilishly handsome."

Daphne looked at her mum in mock annoyance. "Now Mother, you can't steal my boyfriend like you do all the others. I happen to really fancy this one." said Daphne, causing Harry to blush.

A scoff came from behind Elaine. Astoria had walked up on the trio, loathing the fact that her mother seemed to like the got.

"Now Janine, you are to act like a lady as I told you, do you understand?" warned Elaine as she looked sternly at her youngest.

"But Mother-"

"Astoria Janine..." said Elaine in a threatening but motherly voice.

Astoria sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Can I go to Aunt Charlotte's in three days? For my sanity at least?"

"You can if you mind your manners, young lady. Now go and do something with yourself." said Elaine sternly. Astoria scoffed once again, and stormed up the stairs, stomping with every step."

"That's not being a lady, Janine." said Elaine. Astoria then walked the rest of the way normally.

"Forgive my daughter, Harry." sighed Elaine. "You must understand, her father had a very heavy influence on her. Heavier than I would have preferred."

Harry put his hand up. "I already knew she didn't like me ma'am."

"Oh no dear boy. Lainee or Miss Elaine if you must. I am too young to be a ma'am. laughed Elaine.

"Okay, Miss Elaine." said Harry, grinning.

"I'm going to let Daphne show you to your room for the holidays, and then in about an hour, I'll call you for dinner. How's that?"

Harry bowed to her, and hen immediately felt foolish when both Daphne and Elaine laughed.

"Amina, be nice." said Elaine, winking at her daughter.

* * *

Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and pulls him quickly up the stairs. They walked down a white walled hallway, passing by a door that was pink with flowers and a huge cursive A on it, as well as a purple door with hearts that had a cursive D on it. Beside that door was another that was plain white, which Daphne opened.

The room reminded him of the twins bedroom at the Burrow. Two twin sized beds with a dresser , vanity, and wardrobe. Harry found it pretty homey, as if he was actually there.

You can push the beds together and make a full sized bed if you want." suggested Daphne, which Harry nodded. They then proceeded to push the beds together and they magically fused to make a comfortable full sized bed.

"Magic never ceases to amaze me." said Harry.

Daphne opened Harry's bag and proceeded to take out his clothes, something Harry had never seen done before.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your clothes away, of course."

"You don't have to do that." said Harry.

"Of course I do. You're my guest."

"It's fine. Besides, your Christmas present is in there and I don't want you seeing it." said Harry, going to the bag and closing it, winking at Daphne.

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything." said Daphne.

"I know, but I wanted to. Now, can I see your room?" asked Harry.

Daphne blushed. "It's super girly, so you better not laugh." she said as the two walked out of Harry's temporary room and into Daphne's.

The room was painted the pastel purple that her door was painted. All except for her ceiling, which looked like a night's sky with waves of colors. She had stuffed animals lying neatly in one corner, a beautiful white vanity with matching dresser and wardrobe, and a huge bed that looked as if it was a floating cloud.

"My ceiling is enchanted somewhat like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts." explained Daphne. "At night, it shows the Northern Lights with stars and a pretty moon with phases and everything that serves as a nightlight sometimes, and in the morning, it's all nice and sunny with fluffy clouds. Usually. Sometimes, it will go by my mood as well."

"Wicked." whispered Harry as he looked at the twinkling stars.

"Come lay on the bed with me." said Daphne as she stretched out on her bed. "It looks even more lovely when you look up, and it feels as if you're floating on a cloud."

Harry climbed onto Daphne's bed and laid beside her, putting his arm under her neck. He looked up at her majestic ceiling, and found himself drawn in.

The stars reminded him of the time that he, Ron, and Hermione were setting up camp after Hermione had managed to gather some eggs from a nearby farm. The day had been horrible with the three of them starving for the most part. That night, however, they sat up and reminisced about school days, summer days at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, and told stories about the future and what they wanted to do.

"One of our best times." whispered Harry, unknowingly.

"What did you say?" asked Daphne, who had snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest."

Harry looked down at her and sighed. "I was just thinking about this one time with my friends during the hunt. We had a lot of horrible days and nights, but we had this one night that was peaceful and all of us got along."

"What was it like?" asked Daphne.

"What was what like?"

"The hunt."

Harry gulped.

"You really don't have to tell me anything, but talking about it would help you I think." said Daphne as she drew patterns in Harry's shirt with her finger.

Harry thought for a minute as he rubbed his hand up and down Daphne's arm. Maybe he should say how he felt.

"At first, it really wasn't that bad." began Harry. "Ron, Hermione, and I were held up in my godfather's home that he had left me. We were protected, fed, comfortable, and warm. Then when we broke into the Ministry to get one of the horcruxes, we ended up not being able to go back, so we had to camp out in the woods for the rest of the time."

Daphne gasped. "The woods? In the winter too? Oh, Harry!"

"The cold was nothing." said Harry, starting to feel tense. "It was the locket. One of the horcruxes. It had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it and we would take turns wearing it to keep it safe until we could find a way to destroy it. It would fuck with our minds."

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne.

"It would speak to us. Make us feel and think things about ourselves that we shouldn't. I don't know what it did to Hermione, she never told us. But it made Ron feel lousy about the two of them. He thought that he was nothing, and that Hermione and I were seeing each other behind his back. That she loved me and not him. Which wasn't even close to the truth."

"What about you?" asked Daphne.

"What do you mean?"

"What did it do to you?"

The moment Daphne's question was asked, Harry felt as if he was back at the tent.

*START FLASHBACK*

Harry sat outside, watching Ron teaching Hermione how to fish. Their morning had been difficult, as Ron was not his happiest when he wasn't full, and Hermione had on the locket at the time and the slightest sound sent her ranting and raving, but Harry was on his locket shift now.

As he watched the two of them as Ron and Hermione sat at the lake's edge talking, he felt a lonely and cold feeling come over him. He braced himself, as he knew what was coming.

"They're talking about you again, Potter." said a sinister whisper in his head.

"Leave me alone." mumbled Harry.

"You know they are. They know you have no idea what you're doing. You are leading your friends to their deaths. And you don't seem to care."

"Back off."

"How soon will they leave? The blood traitor is starving. He will be the one to fall first, and when he does, he will take the Mudblood with him. You should feel horrible to do this to your friends. You should go at it alone."

"Fuck you."

"Colorful words coming from the Boy Who Let's Everyone Die For Him. You allowed your parents to die for you-"

"That's not fair...I was only a baby...just...just a baby."

"You didn't move a muscle when that Diggory boy was killed."

"You did that, I couldn't get to him..."

"You led your own godfather, the only prat out here that loved you to his death. "

"You fooled me!"

"Moody died saving your ass."

"It wasn't my fault! Stop it!"

"And now your friends will waste away. All because of you and your selfishness. Maybe you're more of a murderer than I ever was. How many more will die for you? And you will move on as if their lives meant nothing."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"...Harry?"

"I DIDNT MEAN FOR THEM TO DIE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Harry please...snap out of it, you're not there anymore."

"STOP IT! MUM! DAD! SIRIUS! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Harry. Please!"

*END FLASHBACK*

"Harry!" yelled Daphne, shaking him violently.

Harry snapped out of it, finding himself sitting up on Daphne's bed, with Daphne shaking him as hard as she could.

"Harry? Harry, its me! You're not there anymore, and he is dead!" said Daphne, holding Harry's face in her hands, focusing her eyes on his.

Harry stared hard at Daphne. His heart was racing, he felt himself out of breath.

He reached out and hugged Daphne closely and tightly to him as he cried on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault, Daph."

"No, no, it isn't Harry. You have got to stop blaming yourself." whispered Daphne in his ear.

"My parents died trying to protect me."

"They did what any loving family would do for their son, Harry. You can't blame yourself for crimes that happened when you were one." whispered Daphne.

Harry pulled back. "And what about when I was 14, Daph? When Cedric died? Or 15 when Sirius died all because I didn't look in that fucking mirror he gave me and checked on him? I allowed Voldemort to get in my head and fuck with me, and Ron and Hermione got hurt and Sirius died. And when I was 17 and Moody was killed trying to get me away from my aunt and uncle's house? What about that Daphne? Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred? Snape? They all died, Daph! And I didn't do a damn thing!"

Daphne looked at her broken boyfriend, tears starting to well in her crystal blue eyes. She wished she could take away every hurt, every blame, every ounce of pain he was feeling. But she knew she couldn't. All she could do was be there for him. Comfort him. Let him know that everything would be okay.

She did the only thing she could think of at the moment to hopefully get him to calm down. What her mother would do for her whenever her father was done making her feel worthless.

She crawled around Harry, sitting behind him with her legs on either side. She then gently forced his body to lay back against hers, rocking him back and forth, as if he were a child. She then began to sing sweetly and soothingly in his ear:

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

 _and what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

 _and rainbows have nothing to hide._

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it._

 _I know they're wrong, wait and see._

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

 _Who said that every wish would be heard_

 _and answered when wished on the morning star?_

 _Somebody thought of that and someone believed it._

 _Look what it's done so far._

 _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing_

 _and what do we think we might see?_

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

 _All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic._

 _Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_

 _I've heard them calling my name._

 _Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors._

 _The voice might be one and the same._

 _I've heard it too many times to ignore it._

 _It's something that I'm supposed to be._

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

The more Daphne sang, the more Harry felt his anxiety and affliction leave him. He didn't know if it was the lyrics that really didn't make sense to him, or if it was Daphne's beautiful and tender voice, but he couldn't help but to feel peaceful and content. He felt he had never known the feelings that he was currently experiencing. The only time he thought would come close was a distant and fuzzy memory of his mother, singing to him to try to lull him to sleep.

When she was done singing, Harry lifted off of Daphne and turned his body to face her, resting on his legs and knees. "What song was that?" he asked.

Daphne shrugged, blushing. "Just a Muggle song from some movie my mum used to like watch when she was pregnant with me. She said that it was comforting to her, and used to calm me down when I was fussy. She still sings the song to me to this day, when I feel down."

Harry leaned in and kissed Daphne softly. "Thank you." he whispered against her lips, taking them into his again.


	26. Chapter 26: Christmas, Hogwarts

This was supposed to be one whole chapter, however,it got way too long so I broke it into three.

You care lol

* * *

Like a fool I went and stayed too long

Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong

Oo baby, here I am,

Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours

Then that time I went and said goodbye

Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry

Oo baby, here I am,

Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours

Here I am baby

Oh, you've got the future in your hand

-Stevie Wonder Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas, Hogwarts

Christmas morning had came upon Hogwarts and for the students that were still at school, it couldn't have been more fun. Throughout the day, owls and elves had delivered presents and cards to students and teachers. Professor McGonagall had set up a lot of events, such as ice skating on the frozen over lake, a huge house snowball fight amongst the houses, sleigh rides, tobogganing down a wizard made hill in the quidditch field, and also allowed students to go down to Hogsmeade.

Ginny, Blaise, and Draco were curled up warmly in the pillow and blanket fort they had made in the middle of the common room. They had camped out together the night before. Draco woke up first, looking over at the red headed vixen that was cuddled up beside him. He grinned as he looked at her face, the only time it showed true innocence and venerability was when she was asleep.

He nudged her gently and she let out an aggravated moan and turned the other way.

"You better wake up and move love, unless you want Blaise to think something is up." whispered Draco with a bite at her ear.

"What the hell Draco. Why are you trying to eat me?" moaned Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"Oh you would know it if I was trying to do that." he whispered, once again biting her ear.

"Stop that." said Ginny, lighting popping his lips as she turned around to face him.

"Well then, get your ass up and away from me." laughed Draco.

Ginny and Draco were at a weird crossroads. Ever since the day they they had shagged, they had tried to avoid going at it once again, each of them filled with the same mixed feelings. Both of them mutually felt bad for cheating on their significant others, however, both of them knew that they could no longer deny their feelings for one another. And they were growing more and more with each passing day.

"Pushy." said Ginny mockingly. "I'm moving, I'm moving."

"You two are loud." grumbled Blaise, causing Draco and Ginny to jump.

They turned to face Blaise, who was rubbing his eyes as he faced the two.

"Morning Blaise! Kind dreams?" said Ginny. nervously.

"Oh come it Gin, I already know you and Draco have been fucking every single day since the start of the holidays." said Blaise as if the thought bored him.

Both Draco and Ginny's jaws dropped. "What are you talking about? It was only one time!" exclaimed Ginny!

"HA! I KNEW IT!" yelled Blaise, pointing at Ginny. "I didn't know sgit! I just made that up to see what you would say! So you two really have been shagging?!"

Draco glared at Ginny while she looked shamefully at the floor. She couldn't believe she had fallen for that.

"It was only one time." said Draco. "And it wasn't planned or anything. It just happened. Heat of the moment, if you will."

"Heat of the moment my ass." said Blaise. "You two have had sexual tension since the start of term. I'm shocked that you even held out from each other this long."

"Well, I am irresistible." said Draco, smugly, earning him a hard push from Ginny.

"Look, you two both know I'm Team Ginco...Drinny...whatever, but both of you are already in relationships. What's gonna happen with that?"

"Easy fix. Gin here just has to ditch that loser Krum."

Ginny eyed Draco. "Wait a second. First of all, we never talked about pursuing anything. Second, as I've said before, I happen to like Luka a lot. And third, what about Romilda? You gonna ditch her?"

Draco looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. "Exactly what I thought." said Ginny, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Look, I like Ro." said Draco. "I've told you that before. And she hasn't done anything to deserve me just ditching her with no cause. Especially when she isn't here. Besides, if you aren't gonna end things with that prat, why would I end things with her?"

"So I guess you shagging me really was just the heat of the moment. None of what you said was true, was it?" said Ginny, trying to force her emotions back.

"Now wait a minute Gin-"

"Just leave me alone." said Ginny as she crawled out of the tent and retreated to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Shit." sighed Draco as he ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"Well, that went as I thought it would." said Blaise as he got up and started to take down the tent.

"Fuck off Zabini."

"What are you angry at me for? And what did Ginny mean?"

"That's none of your damn business." growled Draco.

"Yes the fuck it is. You know she's like my sister. And I want to know how you hurt her."

"I thought we were brothers! Shouldn't you be taking my side?"

"Hell no."

"Fine." said Draco, defeated. "I told her that I loved her. More than once."

Blaise proceeded to hit Draco hard with a firm pillow. "Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"Hey!" said Draco, trying to dodge it. "Stop it! I didn't tell her that being casual!"

Blaise stopped mid swing. "So you're saying that you meant it?"

"Of course I bloody meant it, Blaise! But if she isn't gonna break up with Krum, why should I hurt Romilda's feelings and break up with her for no reason? I'm already gonna hurt her by telling her what Ginny and I did." said Draco as he sat on the sofa.

"You're actually going to say something? Wow. How unSlytherin of you." chuckled Blaise.

"Mental right? But yeah, I'm going to tell her. I don't need her discovering it any other way."

"So, the two of you are just gonna be miserable? I think you should go and talk to her about this. It isn't fair to neither one of you if you really love the girl."

"True. Besides, I got something to give her anyways." said Draco.

* * *

Draco went up to his room and got a box wrapped in green with a silver bow. He then walked over to Ginny's door and knocked.

"I know it's you, now go away." said Ginny.

"I just wanna talk and give you your present." said Draco, hoping the present would get her to open the door.

Sure enough, she opened the door and stared daggers at Draco.

"Can I come in?" he asked holding up the box. Ginny rolled her eyes and let him in, closing the door after him.

Draco felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at Ginny's puffy eyes.

"Gin, why are we doing this?"

"Doing what? You already said it. It was a heat of the moment thing. You didn't mean anything."

"Yes I did Ginny, damn! Why are you being such a bitch?!" yelled Draco.

"Again with the bitches! Next time you call me that, I'm going to hex your bollocks to your face!" threatened Ginny, pointing her wand at Draco's forehead.

"Okay! Sorry! But yes I did mean it when I said I loved you. I do love you. But you are the one that is holding us back! Why would I break up with Romilda if you don't have any intention on breaking up with Krum?!"

Ginny lowered her wand. "So, you're serious? You really feel for me? This is real?"

Draco handed Ginny the present. "Open it." he said.

Ginny pulled off the bow, careful not to mess it up because she found it and the wrapping beautiful. She took off the tape and unfolded the paper, sliding the box out of the paper.

She opened the box. Inside of it was what looked like a very expensive book. She opened the book and gasped.

Inside it were pictures of the two of them. Pictures that she didn't even know were taken. There was a picture of them flying around the quidditch pitch late at night when they thought no one was looking, there were pictures of them just sitting around talking, there were pics of them arguing, and even a couple of them cuddled up in what they thought was in secret, kissing.

"How did you-"

"The Creevy boy gave them to me." said Draco. "Said they were on one of his brother's films. Apparently your sneaky little friend had been snooping around and taking pictures of us."

She continued to look through the pictures until she got to the last one. This was the only picture she knew was taken, because Draco had taken it himself. It was of the two of them, and they were laying down in his bed in his dorm. She had laughed at something dirty that he had whispered in her ear. Then, her face changed as he had whispered something else in her ear. Something meaningful. She had turned and kissed him. And then the picture started over.

"I thought about the best thing to get you for Christmas." began Draco. "I figured jewelry would be nice, but that would have been cliche. And you're far from cliche."

"This is wonderful, Draco. I really love it."

"And I really love you." said Draco. "But how can we make this work if both of us are-"

"I'll do it." said Ginny.

"Do what?"

"When Luka comes back to Hogwarts, I'll break up with him." said Ginny, confidently.

Draco looked surprised. "Is that what you really want to do?"

"I want to do whatever gets me this back." said Ginny, holding out the album.

Draco took Ginny into his arms and hugged her tight. "And I'll do the same." he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Ginny snuggled her face against Draco's chest. "Okay, but until then, we still have to keep our hands to ourselves."

"But what if the moment is hot?" joked Draco.


	27. Chapter 27: Christmas, Australia

Idk if there is a such thing as 37 Hall St. in Melbourne. I just made it up.

Oh and in this fic, I'll be keeping the Australian names she gave them, but Hermione's parents names are Ava and Michael Granger. Thought they sounded like upstanding dentist names lol.

* * *

In these moments, moments of our lives

All the world is ours

And this world is so right

You and I sharing this time together, oh

Sharing the same dream

As time goes by, we will find

These are the special times

Times we'll remember

These are the precious times

The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever

These are the sweetest times

These times together

And through it all one thing will always be true

The special times are the times I share with you

-Christina Aguilera These Are The Special Times

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Christmas, Australia

"There it is. 37 Hall St." said Ron, pointing to a quaint brick house on the end of a quiet block on Christmas morning.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this, Ron." she said, shaking.

"Mione, it's going to be okay." said Ron, putting his arm over her shoulder. "We came all this way and looked at I don't know how many dentist offices and suburbs until we finally found them. You can do this. You need your family back. They need to remember you."

"But what if they hate me. Ron? What if they don't want anything to do with me?" asked Hermione.

"Then at least they can get their lives back and at least know that they are indeed your parents." said Ron. "And they won't hate you. They may be pissed, but they will never hate you."

Hermione nodded. She took a couple more breaths to pump herself up. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go over the plan again." she said as they crossed the street to the house.

"Right. Okay so we are going to pretend that we got a flat tire around the corner from their house, and we need to use their fellytone."

"Telephone, Ronald..."

"Right. Tellyfone." said Ron. "So we say that, then get in, and as soon as we have an opening, we stun them, then then you do your thing."

They had reached the front door. Hermione reached up to knock, but hesitated.

"Oh come on love, are you a Gryffindor or not?" smirked Ron. He then took it upon himself to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, a woman opened the door. Hermione paused and stared at her mother. She still looked the same, with long jet black hair and smooth milk chocolate skin. Hermione had most of her mother's beauty, but her father's lighter skin tone and eyes.

"Can I help you?" said the woman.

"Please ma'am, our car." said Ron in a somewhat frantic voice. "It broke down around the way, and I need to call my father to come and retrieve us. Would you happen to have a phone?"

"Oh of course dear, come right in." said the woman pleasantly, eyes still on Hermione. The pair walked in, standing in the entryway. The woman walked Ron into the sitting room and came back seconds later, as Hermione looked at the plain pictures on the wall.

The woman currently known as Monica Wilkins gazed at Hermione as if she was a rare artifact. "Your friend said he is calling his father now. Forgive me, but it feels as if we have met before." said Monica, curiously. "Have you ever been to my husband and I's dentistry?"

"No, Mum- I-I-I mean ma'am. "stuttered Hermione, nervously. "I can't say that I have."

"Hmmm. Interesting." said Monica, studying Hermione closely. "I'm terrible with names, but I never forget a face, and yours seems vaguely familiar."

Before Hermione could speak, Ron came back into the entryway. "Dad said he would be this way soon. Just have to wait it out." said Ron, eyeing Hermione intently.

"Well why don't you two wait for him here?" suggested Monica. "It looks like rain, and I was just about to make some tea. You sound like you may be British like my husband and I, so I'm sure you would appreciate a good spot of tea."

Hermione smiled. "We are. We're currently on holiday, visiting relatives."

"Excellent!" said Monica. "I'll just fetch my husband and get him to join us. You two can sit in the parlor just there."

She pointed back to the room where Ron had been. Hermione and Ron walked in and sat down on the sofa beside each other.

"This won't be as easy as I thought." whispered Ron.

"She remembers me." said Hermione, breathlessly. "I don't know how, but she remembers me."

"You're her daughter. How could she really forget? Besides, who would ever want to forget your face?" said Ron, lightly touching Hermione's cheek, causing her to blush.

"You're picking the wrong time to be cute." said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand.

"I thought I was always cute. I'm offended." said Ron in mock disappointment.

"You are extremely cute, Ron." said Hermione as she straightened up the collar on his shirt.

"Oh Wendell, aren't they adorable?" came Monica's voice from behind Ron, taking he and Hermione out of their lite world. "Just like we were when we were young, right?"

The man now known as Wendell nodded as Ron and Hermione stood up. "Wendell Wilkins." he said, holding out his hand, which Ron took and shook firmly.

"Oh dear me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Monica."

"Ron Weasley, sir." said Ron.

"Weasley? Hmmm Weasley...that name sounds so familiar. Unusual, but familiar." said Wendell, still having a firm grip on Ron's hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione as she stared at the man who was unknowingly her father.

"Hermione? Beautiful name." said Wendell, letting go of Ron's hand. "Shakespearian, yes?"

"Yes sir. From his play A Winter's Tale." answered Hermione.

"Your parents named you well." said Wendell, smiling the smile Hermione knew was his 'trying to be polite but not really caring' smile.

"Well, you've seen them, Wen, come help me the tray, won't you?" asked Monica.

"Our only chance." mouthed Ron to Hermione as he reached for his wand, Hermione following suit.

As soon as the pair trimmed their backs to them both Ron and Hermione took aim at their backs and yelled "STUPEFY!"

Red lights shot out of their wands, striking the Wilkins in their backs, flooring both of them.

"Merlin! I didn't mean to hit them that hard!" yelped Hermione.

Ron couldn't help but snicker. "It's fine. We can revive them. Now, just calm yourself down and concentrate on the spell yeah?"

Hermione took a few breaths in. She then concentrated on her parents who were on the floor. She pointed to her mother's head first.

"Memoriam revoco. Memoriam revoco." she whispered over and over until a blue beam of light shot out of her wand and through her mother's head. She did the same for her father.

"You think it worked?" asked Hermione.

"There"s only one way to find out." said Ron. "If we revive them, and they don't act like your parents would, we are going to apparate back to the hotel, you got it?"

"But Ron? That would mean that it didn't work." said Hermione, scared.

"I know. But we can't risk them calling the muggle police on us and then we're trapped here." said Ron. "We would just go back and try to figure out another solution, yeah?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

They pointed their wands at the pair on the floor.

"Finite Incantatem" they said. They then backed up and braced themselves.

Wendell got up first with a great moan. He then helped Monica up off the floor.

"Mike? What happened?" she asked, holding the back of her head.

Upon hearing her mother use her father's correct name, Hermione shrieked."RON, IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM!"

Her parents turned towards her. "Hermione?" said Ava looking confusedly at her daughter. "Why did you change your- Wait...where are we?"

The two looked at their surroundings, realizing that they were not in their own house back in London. "Hermione? What's going on? And when did your little red headed friend get here? Where is here?"

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She ran and crashed into her mother, hugging her tightly and crying on her shoulder.

"Mum, I've missed you so much! I thought I lost you!" sobbed Hermione.

Michael continued to look around the room, bewildered.

"What is going on? This isn't our house." said Michael. "Have we traveled? The last thing I remember is us sitting down about to have tea."

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" asked Ava as she tried to pry Hermione off of her. "What did you mean by you thought you lost me?"

"Yes, Hermione. You're acting as if we didn't see you at least an hour ago when you went to your room." said Michael.

"Hermione looked back at Ron. "Love, it's time."

"Time?" Love? Hermione, what is going on? I'm starting to get annoyed." said Ava, sternly.

"Mum, Dad, please sit down. We have a lot to talk about." said Hermione pointing to the sofa.

Ava did as her daughter said. Michael didn't move. "I'd rather stand." he said.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Okay. So, firstly, to clear up the confusion of your surroundings, I need to tell you that you're not at home anymore. You're in Melbourne, Australia."

"Australia?!"exclaimed Ava, jumping up from the sofa. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Hermione nodded.

"How the hell did we get here?" said Michael. "I don't remember traveling anywhere!"

"Hermione Jean, this is really starting to scare me." said Ava, walking up to her husband looking fearful.

"Mum, please don't be afraid." said Hermione. "The reason why you're here is because I sent you here. Last summer actually. Long story short, there was a war going on and I was afraid for your safety, so I modified your memories so you would think you were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and moved you to Australia. You didn't even know you had me. You knew nothing of the wizarding world."

Ava and Michael's jaws dropped. " Hermione, you used magic on us?" whispered Ava, suddenly horrified.

"I had to, Mum." said Hermione, starting to cry again. "They would have came after you. They would have killed you to get to me. Harry, Ron, and I had to go and find things to defeat Voldemort and I couldn't leave knowing that something bad could possibly happen to you two."

"I knew it!" said Michael loudly. "I knew that we should have never let her go to that school! Let her dive into that weird wizarding world!"

"Daddy!"

"Michael!"

"She would come back every year looking different and acting different, and sometimes she wouldn't come back at all! Too busy always around that boy and his family!" yelled Michael, pointing to Ron as if he were a nuisance.

"I beg your pardon!" said Ron, offended.

"Now Michael-"

"Ava, be quiet! You know it yourself. We lost our daughter to that freaky world the day she got that insane letter!"

"Dad stop it!" yelled Hermione, seeing Ron clenching his fists, trying to hold back his words.

"What was our one rule, Hermione Jean Granger? What was it?!"

Hermione sighed. "Not to use my magic against you. And I never have until it truly mattered, Dad. And Ron's world isn't freaky, and I'm glad to be a part of it. I'm happy that I'm a witch. You can't take that away from me, and I won't let you just because you're angry that I did what I had to to protect you. If you're going to hate me for keeping you safe, then I accept that."

Michael huffed and stormed out the room. Ava looked at him and then back at Hermione and Ron.

"Well this will be a Christmas for the history books." said Ava.

"Ms. Granger, if I may say something on Hermione's behalf?" asked Ron, feeling himself calm down slowly. "Hermione is a wonderful person, and an equally wonderful witch. I know she may have disobeyed what you told her, but you know your daughter well enough. She would never break your rules for selfish reasons. She did what she felt she needed to do to help you and keep you two safe."

"I understand that, Ron. It's just a matter of trust. Hermione, you could have said something, showed us something. You didn't have to resort to making us forget ourselves."

"I did Mum. I had to." said Hermione. "If you would have known what was happening, you would have never let go with Ron and Harry and they needed me. Plus, Death Eaters were looking for me as I'm a Muggleborn and at the time my kind were being rounded up. They would have came after you and Merlin knows what they would have done. Please understand. I had to do this. But, I am sorry."

Ava looked at her daughter's shame ridden face. She walked over to her and brought her in for a hug. "I do understand, my love. I may not like it, but I do understand."

Hermione hugged her mother tightly. Ron let out a sigh of relief. At least that was one parent on their side.

"You know your father." said Ava, letting go of Hermione. "He's going to take some time. He will see reason eventually. Just promise me if ever there is a danger, if ever you have to use magic on us, at least tell us. Please?"

"I promise." said Hermione.

Ava smiled at her daughter. Then she brought her attention to Ron. "Now you, if I heard you earlier correctly, I recall you calling my daughter love. What's that all about?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh no..." mumbled Hermione.

"Well, ummmm, Hermione and I, we...we're together." said Ron nervously as he tried to look at everything else but Ava's eyes.

"Together, eh?" said Ava, amused. "Well, it's about time. All those letters about you and you two arguing and how you would get on her nerves, but hen be sweet. I'm happy to see you've finally figured it out, Hermione."

"Mum..." whined Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"She wrote letters about me?" asked Ron, happily surprised.

"Mom, don't you-"

"All the time." laughed Ava. "Ever since first year when you called her a nightmare, I knew you two were going to end up an item. Matter of fact, your father owes me money, and as soon as he is done being angry, I'm gonna collect."

"Oh Mum you didn't!" said Hermione, mortified. Ron laughed loudly, keeping in his mind that he used to write his parents about Hermione as well.

"What's wrong? Don't want your boyfriend knowing just how much you have always liked him?" said Ava, teasing her daughter.

"Mother!"

"Okay, okay, I'll back off. Now come on and let's get a proper breakfast in you. You're looking thin, Hermione. And hopefully I can figure out this kitchen. I feel as if I'm starting to remember here as well" said Ava.

As the three of them walked towards the kitchen, Michael called Hermione's name from a small room. Hermione told the others to go on as she went I to the office by herself.

Michael stood on the middle of the room and eyed his daughter intently. Hermione gave him an intense stare back.

"Dad, I'm-"

Michael walked up to her and put his arms around her tightly. "Don't ever, ever, do anything to make me forget about you ever again." he whispered into the top of her head, tears running down his cheeks and into her hair.

Hermione couldn't help crying herself. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I just never want to not know you, dear. You're my only child. My everything besides your mother. The smartest girl of your age that I have ever met. I don't want to not know you, is that clear?"

"Yes Dad." said Hermione, smiling up at her father.

"That's my baby girl. And I'm sorry about what I said about what is a part of you, as well as Ron." said Michael.

"I forgive you Dad."

"Speaking of Ron, did I overhear right? Should I prepare the 'touch my daughter and I'll kill you' speech for him?" asked Michael, smirking.

"Dad..."


	28. Chapter 28: Christmas, Bristol

As a Christmas present, I'm trying to see if I can push out some chapters to stories that need them, as well as finish up The Lives Of The Broken. Hopefully that as well as The Other Side will be done by Christmas night.

On with the fic. And Merry Christmas. Or if you're Jewish, Happy Hanukkah :D

...pretend I posted this last night lol

* * *

I wanna learn how to believe again

Find the innocence in me again

Through your young heart

Help me find a way, help me try

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

-Gloria Estefan Christmas Through Your Eyes

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Christmas, Bristol

Harry woke up warmly, snuggled up beside Daphne who had snuck into his room the night before, just to talk. Instead, they stayed up chatting, flirting, and snogging until they had both fallen asleep.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He took a look at his watch. 7:02 in the morning. As much as he didn't want to wake up the blonde goddess beside him, he knew that they would be in trouble if she was found.

He kissed her on the forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep at the feel of his lips. Harry rolled his eyes. So much for waking her up sweetly.

"Daph? Daphne? Daphne, wake up." he said as he gently shook her.

Daphne yawned as she woke up, her crystal eyes not wanting to open. "Mmmm good morning, Harry." she said as she stretched beside him, her breasts grazing his side, causing him to think not so gentlemanly thought for a second.

"Happy Christmas, love." said Harry. "You need to go back to your room."

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"7 in the morning."

Daphne's eyes popped open widely. "Oh shit!" she said springing up out of bed and running out the room as quick as she could. Harry couldn't help but fall out in a fit of laughter.

He was wide awake, so he decided to take a shower and get dressed for the day. After he was done, he reached in his trunk and pulled out the flat present that he had gotten Daphne, excited to be able to give it to her.

He took a look in the mirror at his unruly raven locks. Groaning, he tried to comb it into somewhat of a neat style, only for it to become unruly the instant he put the comb down.

"Seriously? You can't give me Christmas?" said Harry to his hair as he looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath and then headed out the door and downstairs.

Elaine reminded Harry a lot of Mrs. Weasley in some of her mannerisms. One being that she was always up before them, fixing breakfast. By the time they would get downstairs, breakfast was ready to be served. She fixes an abundance of scrumptious and delectable food. Harry didn't know if it was just her, or the fact that she was a veela but everything that Elaine did to him and her girls was perfect in his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." said Elaine in her cheery voice, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks and stand straight up. He hasn't gotten over the fact that she was indeed a veela. It wasn't like Fleur, where she had to turn on vwr veela charm like a light switch. Elaine Greengrass just radiated it without even trying.

"Happy Christmas to you too." said Harry, breathlessly.

Elaine laughed as she sat an plate of bacon, eggs, toast, ham, and applesauce in front of him. Harry couldn't tell if it was her presence or the wonderful smell of the food that was making him float on air.

Happy Christmas Miss Elaine." he said breathlessly.

Elaine chuckled. "Still not over it, huh Harry?"

Harry gulped. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I just hope you swoon just as much for my daughter, and not because she is part veela."

Harry blushed, but shook his head. "It isn't that. I really care a lot about her. She...she comforts me." said Harry, hesitantly as he stuck a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Comfort?" asked Elaine.

"I'm having...episodes. My mind seems to flash back to the past months and last year. I feel like I'm there and apparently I have fits, and Daphne helps me through it. She seems to be the only one that can." said Harry, looking down at his plate.

"Sounds like PTSD. Daphne and Astoria's father went through it when the first wizarding war went on. That's what drove him to Voldemort, actually." said Elaine as she sat down and sipped her tea.

Harry looked at Elaine, desperate for him to finish his story.

"My husband was a good man before the war started. He was much older than me mind you, and at 19, a year out of Hogwarts, I felt that I knew everything, being the headstrong and impulsive Gryffindor that I was. And still am today. I saw potential in him. My family hated it. I was already betrothed to someone else, but we eloped. For about two years things were fine. But then he got caught up in the war. My brother helped fill his mind with thoughts of evil and working for Voldemort and he saw the light side losing tremendously. He had dreams. Bad ones. He would literally fight me in his sleep."

"He then decided to go with my brother on a Death Eater mission. The mission went awry, and Voldemort thought that he had double crossed him. He set out to eliminate us. Daphne had been born six months prior, and when Voldemort showed up to kill us, he saw her, and desired her." said Elaine with pure disgust in her mouth.

"My husband offered her hand in marriage to him. And since then, he acted as if he hated her. And I'm betting that she told you the rest."

Harry nodded, once again feeling the hate and rage against Daphne's father that hr had when Daphne first told him. "She did. Sorry to say that it made me want to kill the man."

Elaine gave Harry a small smile. "It's fine. I no longer care for the man anymore, and I'm glad he is locked away, far from the girls. I only wish that Astoria didn't worship him as if he were a hero. I love her just as much as I love her sister, bit sometimes I feel she thinks that all she has is her father. It's hard on her knowing he is never coming back and she is never seeing him again."

Harry continued to listen, but went back to his plate, avoiding saying anything about the girl that he totally despised. Elaine smirked knowingly.

"I can tell that you really care a lot about Daphne. Please, treat her right and take care of her." said Elaine.

"I promise." said Harry as Daphne walked into the room.

"Promise what? Happy Christmas, Mum." said Daphne, kissing hey mother on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Amina. You looked refreshed." said Elaine, kissing her back and rubbing her back.

"It is Christmas after all." said Daphne, as she sat down in front of a breakfast plate.

"Christmas huh? I would have thought that you had a good sleep with Harry last night" said Elaine, casually.

Both Daphne and Harry paused mid bite and wide eyed and looked at each other and then back at Elaine, who was laughing.

"I'm a Mum, I know everything. Just don't get my daughter pregnant. I'm too young to be a grandmum." she said, amused at the look on their faces.

The rest of the day went pleasantly well, despite the fact that Astoria was there glaring most of the time. Elaine had been nice enough to even buy Harry a new set of beautiful quail feather quills. He had gotten a deluxe broom servicing kit from Daphne, books on vintage brooms and quidditch supplies from Hermione, a Honeydukes box from Ron, a WWW package from George with his latest goodies, and his usual Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Harry had decided to give his present to Daphne in private that night.

Elaine then took them to a sledding hill, where they actually had a lot of fun sledding and snowboarding (Harry was shocked to find that Daphne could do a muggle activity like snowboarding) down the huge hills of snow.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Daphne went outside to the good sized pond that was in her backyard.

"I wish it had frozen over like it usually does." said Daphne. "Stor and I used to ice skate on it every winter.

Harry smirked and took out his wand. "That's what magic is for, silly." he said, pointing his wand to the pond. "Infrigore"

A small white beam of light shot out of his wand and into the pond, freezing it solid on impact. Daphne smiled brightly and kissed Harry on the cheek before she ran into the house to get her ice skates. Harry magically made blades and attached them onto his shoes.

Daphne came back out stepping heavily in the snow with her skates. Harry took her hand and then they went out on the ice.

Harry hadn't learned to ice skate until he was 11 years old. During the holiday break, Ron and the twins had shown him how, as the leave had frozen over and students were skating. By the time the holidays were over, Harry had gotten the hang of it, and by third year, he was as good at ice skating as he was at Quidditch.

Daphne on the other hand had been skating since she was three and was an expert at figure skating. Harry watched mesmerized as Daphne took to the ice as if she were flying, her spins and twirls were enchanting to watch.

"I didn't know you could skate like that." he said, catching up to her.

"You never asked." said Daphne, blushing. "I love skating. Makes me feel free. When I'm on the ice, nothing is wrong. Nothing bothers me. Ice can be peaceful, comforting, and completely beautiful. It is also strong. All things that I feel I really want to be."

"You already are." said Harry, skating in front of her and taking her hands into his. "I don't know why you don't see that."

Daphne blushed and looked down at her feet. "Hearing the total opposite all the time growing up sticks with you, Harry. Even when Mum would tell me not to listen to him. I tried so hard to prove to my father that I was a good girl. I even forced that hat to put me into Slytherin, thinking he would accept me. I was actually supposed to be a Gryffindor. But even that didn't work. It's tough for me to accept kindness. Especially from men."

"But you accept me."

That's because I feel strongly for you." said Daphne, putting her arms around Harry's neck as he moved his to her waist. "I feel like we are connected in some way, I can't really explain it. You're always talking about me helping you, when also you help me a lot."

"That reminds me." said Harry, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his present for Daphne. "Open it." he said as he handed it to her.

Daphne giggles as she ripped off the paper and uncovered a blue velvety box. Daphne looked up suspiciously at Harry, who was smiling from ear to ear with anticipation.

"Harry, you didn't.." said Daphne as she opened the box. She gasped as she looked at the white gold chain that laid upon blue silk. At the end of the necklace was a beautiful ice blue diamond heart.

"Oh Harry, it's absolutely gorgeous!" said Daphne, breathlessly.

"Harry blushed. "It was my mother's."

Daphne stared back up at Harry, stunned as he lifted the necklace out of the box and hooked it around her neck.

"Harry.."

"I've seen it in pictures in my parent's vault, and in a picture that my godfather had shown me. He said my father gave it to her sixth year as a Valentine's Day/apology present. Said it was made with old magic and has been in the Potter family for centuries."

"I can't accept this. It's too special. You mum-"

"Wouldn't want it sitting in an old dusty vault. She would want me to give it to you" said Harry, placing the pendant directly in the middle of Daphne's chest.

Daphne blushed as the two kissed. Harry smiled under Daphne lips, feeling like he truly loved this girl, but scared to say it. Hopefully, the necklace spoke the words for him.

Elaine watched the pair from the kitchen window, her heart warmed. Astoria watched with her, hating the fact that she had to give the git credit that he actually was a good person to her sister.


	29. Chapter 29: Return To Hogwarts

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move

'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you, it's me

I kinda gotta figure out what I need

-Chris Brown Say Goodbye

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Return To Hogwarts

The train ride back to Hogwarts was filled with lively chatter about their holidays. Harry applauded Hermione and Ron for finding her parents. However, instead of moving back to London, they had decided to stay in Australia. They loved it there, and after the memories of Monica and Wendell combined with their own, they found they couldn't abandon the people they have met and had grown to be friends with, as well as their clients. So, as a present to Hermione, they signed over their house in England to her, as well as the cars and opened up her trust fund since she had turned 18.

Ron laughed at Harry's discovery that he was dating a half veela and that he had drooled over Daphne's mother the whole holiday. That was until he saw the Christmas photo they took with Elaine and almost starting drooling himself, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"So, what else did you do in Australia?" asked Harry, putting the Christmas picture in his pocket.

"Well, after we found my parents, we did a little sightseeing." said Hermione, pulling out pictures. "The beaches were lovely, the water felt so warm. We even popped over to the Great Barrier Reef and snorkeled."

Harry and Daphne looked at the photos. It was mainly a lot of beach shots, but some were of animals that they saw, the reef, and of them enjoying the sun. There was even a funny one of her and Ron attempting to surf.

"Ron? You're actually surfing?" asked Harry, impressed.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, modestly. "Yeah. Took bloody forever for me to get the hang of it, but I guess I'm alright"

"Oh Ron, stop being modest. He's absolutely brilliant on the board. He can do tricks and everything!" said Hermione, proudly, causing Ron to blush.

Daphne smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm over Ron. She could see that Hermione took pride in helping Ron to feel better about himself.

"So, Hermione, do any surfing of your own?" asked Harry.

"No. Snorkeling was enough for me." said Hermione, disappointedly.

"Anything else? Did you leave with something and not come back with it?" asked Harry, sneakily.

Ron's ears turned red immediately knowing what Harry was hinting at. Hermione was still slightly confused.

"What do you mean? Like money or something?" asked Hermione, clueless.

Daphne rolled her eyes and nudged Harry. "You're such a git. He means did you two shag Hermione. Not like he should inquire. He didn't do any shagging either."

Hermione gasped. "Harry!"

"What?" laughed Harry. "It's only a question. You would have asked the same.,

"I would not! That's none of your business." said Hermione, only slightly cross.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Ron. "Did you hear from Ginny any?"

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and then back at Ron. Harry then put up a Muffliato charm so no one passing would overhear.

"She sent me a card along with my Christmas present. Her and Malfoy are getting back together." said Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked floored. "BACK TOGETHER?!" they both shouted.

"When the fuck were they even together?!" asked Ron angrily.

Harry sighed. Apparently during her sixth year."

"Right." agreed Daphne. "For quite a few months actually until they broke up under a misunderstanding."

"I can't believe this." said Hermione.

"I knew something was up!" snapped Ron. "The letters, the way that bloody ferret fawns all over her, especially since she 's been dating that git Krum."

"WAIT!"shouted Hermione. "She's dating Luka! And isn't Malfoy dating Romilda Vane?"

"They are going to break up with them when we get to school." said Harry.

"Well that's not going to happen." said Ron firmly. "She can break up with Krum all she wants, but she isn't dating that fairy princess Malfoy!"

"Ronald, you can't stop her!" said Hermione.

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Because obviously something is right between them if they are choosing to get back together."

"They should have never been together in the first place, Hermione!"

"Maybe she sers something we don't see in him, Ron. There are like of people that say I shouldn't be with you for numerous reasons but they don't know you like I do." said Hermione calmly.

Ron sighed and admired defeat. It was true, a lot of people didn't root for their own relationship. Saying things like he wasn't good enough for Hermione. But Hermione deemed him worthy of her love and affection. And if she looked past him and his mistakes, then he figured that Malfoy showed something to Ginny that she liked. And who was he to interfere?

He still didn't like the git though.

The four continued swapping stories and conversing until the all got tired and went to sleep when they had awakened, they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

When they got off the train, they ran into Luka and Romilda, about to get on a carriage. They got on after them, and sat down awkwardly across from them, none of them wanting to look the two in the eye.

"So, how was everyone's holiday?" spoke up Romilda.

Ron eternally groaned. "It was nice. Traveled with Hermione. Met her folks. It was good." he said, trying not to say something that would cause him to slip up and tell it all.

"Same with me." said Harry, not looking Romilda in the eye.

"Sounds like nice holidays." said Luka. "I'm glad mine is over. I can't wait to start school here. And I can't wait to see Ginny."

Hermione gripped Ron"s hand tightly, to prevent both him and her from saying something. Daphne started chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean." said Romilda. "I missed Draco so much. We've got a lot of making up to do. I have a special present for him."

"Special present?" asked Harry.

Romilda winked at Harry and pulled at the collar of her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra strap.

"Hey!" said Daphne, jumping up and covering up Romilda's strap as Ron closed his eyes and Harry covered his. "What the hell do you think you are doing? These are taken men!"

"Relax, they didn't see." laughed Romilda. "Is there a reason why a bra strap would be trouble? You guys haven't shagged yet?"

"That's not your business! said Daphne, turning red.

Luka laughed. "Ro, calm down, you act like you aren't a virgin yourself."

"I've shagged before. Maybe not with Draco, but I have."

"Oh yeah. Shagging at seventeen is something to be proud of." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Romilda glared at Hermione, tempted to hit her. Luka sensed her frustration and put his hand on hers.

Ron took notice and scrunched up his nose. "You two seem awful chummy."

Luka quickly drew back his hand.

The rest of the ride was awkward and quiet. Both women were mad and Ron and Harry didn't know what to properly do about it. Romilda and Luka kept whispering, causing Ron to get suspicious.

When they arrived at the school, the six got out of the carriage and walked into the great hall. Ron and Hermione was ambushed by Ginny slamming into them, hugging them tightly.

"Ron! Hermione! I missed you!" she squealed.

"What about me?" joked Harry.

Ginny laughed and hugged both he and Daphne. "You didn't go to the other end of the world, Harry."

Ginny let go of Harry and took a good look at Hermione. "You look wonderful Hermi! What happened? A little thunder in the land down under?"

"Ginny!" yelped Hermione, blushing as Ron's ears turned a deep red.

Ginny laughed loudly at their embarrassment. "I'm only kidding. But I need to talk to you." she said pulling Hermione out of the hall.

"I'll save you some dinner." yelled Ron after Hermione. Daphne walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise and started talking.

"So, are you going to remain a Slytherin, mate?" asked Ron to Harry.

"I'll forever be a Gryffindor, Ron." laughed Harry. "But I think Imma go back to Slytherin. That is if I can graduate a Gryffindor. I just like being near her."

Ron watched as his friend looked positively lovestruck looking over at Daphne. "Of course mate." he said shaking his head and smirking.

"Oh shut up." said Harry before he walked over and sat with Daphne.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Ginny as she sat on Draco's bed, playing with Arnold, her pygmy puff.

"I think we should just take them both aside tomorrow and tell them together. What do you think of that?" asked Draco, sitting on an armchair, shining his shoes.

Ginny nodded. "That's probably best. That way they won't be blindsided and feel like words are being mixed. And they will know how we both feel."

"You sure you want to be with me though?" asked Draco. "Truly?"

Ginny hopped off the bed and sat on Draco's lap. "I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you if I wasn't."

"Maybe, maybe not. This conversation could have an interesting turn." said Draco, rubbing on Ginny's exposed thigh as she was wearing boy shorts.

Ginny smacked Draco's hand away and giggled. "Down boy. Remember, none of that until our relationships are officially over."

"You're so wrong." said Draco. "You come to my room in a tight tank and those tiny ass knicker shorts and you expect me to keep from snogging the life out of you?"

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.

"Zabini, we're busy here!" yelled Draco.

"We're?" came a girl's voice on the other side of the door.

"Fuck! Romilda!" whispered Draco, frantically.

Ginny leapt off of Draco quickly and crawled under the bed. Draco took Arnold and placed him on his shoulder and answered the door.

"Ro! Didn't expect you." said Draco, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"What did you mean by we?" asked Romilda, suspiciously.

"Arnold and I, of course." said Draco, pointing to the bouncing pygmy puff on his shoulder.

'He would used Arnold.' thought Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Why isn't he with Ginny?"

"She asked me to look after him for a while." said Draco.

"Oh. Well, can I come in? I want to give you your Christmas present " said Romilda. That's when Draco noticed that she had her Hogwarts cloak on.

'NO NO NO NO NO!' thought Ginny loudly, hoping that maybe Draco could read her mind.

"Ummmm sure, come on in." said Draco, moving to the side to let her in. Ginny shook her head in shame.

Romilda gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, the sound of it making Ginny cringe. She quietly crawled to where she would still be under the bed and hidden, but be able to see what was going on.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Especially when. I neglected to get you anything. Sorry about that." said Draco, not sorry at all.

"That's fine Drayke. My present can be our present then."

Ginny had a sinking feeling, that was quickly confirmed when Romilda dropped her cloak to reveal a matching bra and knickers set, in lacy black.

Ginny's mouth dropped. She wanted to hex her badly. 'That little whore!' she thought.

Draco was taken aback. He didn't know what to say nor do. Though Romilda looked hot, she didn't arouse him. Not one bit.

"Ummmm Ro? What is all this?" he asked.

"Me, silly! Your present is me. All of me." said Romilda, as she walked towards him.

Draco backed away slowly until he hit the wall trapped. Romilda pressed her body against him, kissing his neck.

Ginny felt herself seething with anger. She wanted to just skip hexing, grab Romilda by those black curls of hers, and sling her across the room.

"Ro? Romilda? Romilda no. We can't do this." stuttered Draco, hands lifted as be looked nervously at his bed.

"What do you mean? It's just us. We can put up a charm if you're worried about us being overheard." said Romilda seductively as she tried to kiss Draco on the lips.

"No. It's not that." said Draco, gently pushing her off of him. "I just don't think that we should do this."

Romilda looked at Draco, eyes filled with confusion. "I don't understand. I'm baring it all and you don't want me?"

"Look, tomorrow is classes and I need to make sure I get enough sleep, okay? It isn't you at all, it's me. My shit. Okay?"

Romilda felt thoroughly embarrassed. "Fine." she huffed as she picked up her cloak and put it back around her. She left Draco's room without a word, but slammed the door.

Ginny crawled out from under the bed. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know. But you should be proud of me. I didn't even get a hard on." smirked Draco.

"Oh shut up. Let's go to bed." said Ginny.

"Before we do, answer me this. Do you own anything like that?"

"Maybe..."

Romilda stormed down the hall and pounded on Luka's door, as he had been sorted into Slytherin. The door opened but it wasn't Luka that answered it.

Romilda walked in and looked at the man, disgusted. "Can you just transform so I can talk to you properly talk to you?!"

"Why should I transform for? You look distraught. What's the matter? Your little plan didn't work?"

Romilda growled at the man as he laughed in her face. He then went to his dressed and drank the Polyjuice potion that was in his flask. A minute later, he was back to being Luka.

"He rejected me. Me! What the hell, is he a poof?!"

Luka laughed loudly at her a questioning of Draco's sexuality. "He isn't a poof. He just didn't want your ass."

"Oh. Is that is?" said Romilda once again dropping her cloak. "I guess that means you don't want me either then does it?"

"I never said that, child." said Luka, licking his lips.


	30. Chapter 30: The Break-Up

So I'm having a bit of a hiccup.

Yesterday I had factory restored my phone. I made sure I backed all my rough drafts up before I did.

Well apparently I didn't. So I lost them all smh.

Some ended up on Google Docs thankfully, but a story that I hadn't mentioned plus some other chapters that I was working on didn't make it. So The Seduction Of Ginevra Weasley, Nine Months, my unreleased story, and Death Eater's Revenge took a hit. Idk where to even start.

So once again, updating those will be delayed. I'm so sorry. Imma try my best to see what I can remember, but as of now, there won't be any updates anytime soon.

On a brighter note, you guys will finally find out who Luka Krum really is…..well, you'll get a clue lol.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Is this the way it's really going down?

Is this how we say goodbye?

Should've known better when you came around

That you were gonna make me cry.

It's breaking my heart to watch you run around

Cause I know that you're living a lie. That's okay baby, 'cause in time

You will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around.

-Justin Timberlake What Goes Around/Comes Around

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Break-Up

The next morning, Ginny got up extra early so it wouldn't look like she had spent the night in Draco's room. She went back to her room, took a shower, and got dressed in her uniform, keeping her tie and vest trim Slytherin green, as she had decided to remain in Slytherin.

As she was coming out the room with her things, she saw Romilda coming out of her room, dragging her trunk.

"Hey Ro." said Ginny, cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Ginny." said Romilda. "Dreary feeling morning, isn't it?"

" Kind of. So you're moving back to Gryffindor?"

"Yeah I've decided I'd rather be there with my friends."

"Yeah. Maybe that's best." said Ginny.

"See you're staying here. Gonna be closer to Luka, yeah?" asked Romilda.

"That reminds me." said Hint, glad she brought him up. "Could you and Draco meet Luka and I outside the great hall after dinner?"

"I guess so. Why?" asked Romilda, hesitantly.

"I just needed to talk to you three about something important. Something that I didn't want to get out, and I trust you three, you know?"

"Ohjj. Alright then. I'll make sure Draco and I are there. See you at breakfast." said Romilda, dragging her trunk out of the door, the loudness of it waking Draco up out of his peaceful slumber.

"What the bloody fuck?" he asked, peeking his head out the door.

"That was Romilda moving her trunk out." said Ginny, walking past Draco back into his room.

"Hasn't she heard of levitation? It takes a lot of sleep to look this good." said Draco, smugly.

"If that's the case, you need to sleep a bit more, don't you think?" joked Ginny.

"You wished you looked this good."

"Why would I wish to look less better than I do already?"

"Welcome to Slytherin."

"So I told her that you and her will be talking to Luka and I after dinner." said Ginny, getting down to business.

Draco groaned, laying back down on the bed with his head in Ginny's lap, looking up at her. "Why so long? Why are you dragging this out? Can't we end this at like breakfast?"

"No we can't end it at breakfast. That would be inappropriate." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"There's a proper protocol to this shit?"

"Look, I wasn't exactly thinking, okay? I kind of winged it when I saw her this morning. But you're right. Wet should do it sooner rather than later. It would be wrong to drag it out and have them thinking that we still feel something." said Ginny.

"My sediments exactly." said Draco, jumping up. "Matter of fact, you go get Krum now, and I'll get Romilda before she gets the clue to levitate that shit and gets far."

"Right." said Ginny, following him out the door.

Ginny walked over to Luka's room, which was on the other side of Blaise's room, and knocked on the door.

"The bloody hell is that?" she heard a strange voice say. A man's voice. Was there another bloke in there?

"Luka?" said Ginny. "Its Ginny. Sorry I...is there someone else in there?"

The man let out a few coughs. "Just a cough, love, hold on." he said in a croaky voice.

He ran over to the dresser and took a swig of polyjuice potion. He then wrote a quick note to his supplier for more and stuck it in the pants pocket of the pants he was going to wear.

He opened the door to Ginny looking oddly at him.

"Morning Ginny-vera. Why are you up so early?" asked Luka, trying not to like disheveled.

"Hey. I just woke up really early and couldn't go back to sleep so I just showered and got ready for classes. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't be. Romilda actually woke me up first dragging her silly trunk. Want to come in?" asked Luka, widening the door.

"No. I just came by to tell you Draco said he and Romilda needed to talk to us about something."

"This early?"

"I guess it couldn't wait until breakfast."

Luka eyed Ginny curiously. "Okay, let me just get myself ready." he said, closing the door.

* * *

15 minutes later, around the time they would normally be up, Luka, Ginny, Draco, Romilda, and a very nosy Blaise sat in the common room, ready to get this conversation on the road.

Ginny got up and stood in front of everyone, nervous as to what to say. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up with her.

"You always wanna do things on your own."he whispered in her ear, smirking.

"What's going on?" asked Romilda.

"Well, over the holidays, Ginny and I got to talking-"

Blaise let out a snort.

"about our relationship." finished Draco, glaring at a snickering Blaise.

"Relationship? What do you mean?" asked Luka.

"Well, Ginny and I dated last year, before the war. We had broken up, but still felt for each other."

"And you said you wanted to get it over with." mocked Ginny. "We're really sorry to the both of you, but we decided to get back together."

A silence fell across the room. And then an eruption.

"I knew it!" shrieked Romilda. "I knew that there was something going on between the two of you behind our backs!"

"It's not like that, Ro." said Draco, trying to calm her down. "We weren't doing anything. Well wait. We did do one thing while you two were gone, but-"

"What do you mean you did one thing?" asked Luka, getting up. "Are you trying to say that you shagged my fucking girlfriend?"

"You say that shit as if I forced her or something" said Draco, getting irate.

"What did you do? Love potion? Imperio?"

"Fuck off Krum, I would never!"

"Luka, no one convinced me to do anything, it just happened." said Ginny, irritated. "And that's when we figured out that we couldn't do this with you two anymore because we love each other."

"DRACO, YOU LOVE HER?!" exclaimed Romilda, now standing up.

Blaise munched on a chocolate bar that he had in his pocket.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Ro, I really did like you, but I can't do this with you anymore. It's not right to Ginny, nor you." said Draco, trying to be sincere, but it was hard when Romilda seemed to be acting like a child.

"So she's the reason you rejected me last night?!"

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle slightly, thinking about it.

"Yeah. I couldn't do that with you knowing what we were going to be talking about now. Plus...Ginny was under the bed."

Luka sighed as he watched Romilda's face turn red with anger. "I can't believe you led me on like this Draco Malfoy! You completely wasted my time!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" yelled Ginny.

"I can yell at him all I want, he's my, well now my ex-boyfriend. You and him cheated on us, fucking all through the holidays!"

"Actually it was only once, and yeah that was bad, but I'm sorry, Ro. Ginny and I are together.."

"Romilda, there is no need to lose yourself." said Luka, placing a calming hand on Romilda's shoulder. "If they wanna be together, let them. It's not the end of the world. Malfoy isn't the end of all men."

Draco scoffed at his words.

"So you're not mad?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I'm a bit disappointed, but who am I to get in the way of what was already established before I got here? There are others. Come on, let's go." said Luka, turning Romilda and leading her to his room, shutting the door after them.

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny looked at the door suspiciously. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those two have been fucking around all along." said Blaise.

"It's weird isn't it?" asked Ginny. "Why would he take her to his room?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Draco, looking back and forth from Ginny to Blaise, both nodding.

The three crept quietly to the door. Ginny took out a pair of her brother's extendable ears, put a disillusion charm on one of them, and slipped it under the door.

"I don't care, I actually liked him." they hears Romilda say.

"Yeah right. You knew all along that he didn't care for you the way you cares for him. You should have stayed fucking his mate. At least you knew what that was."

"Yeah. He just used me for sex. Just like you're using me for your sick twisted game."

"Oh come on young one, don't act like you're not enjoying it."

"Whatever, old man. You could have chosen some other unsuspecting witch to fuck with."

"I could. But no one else-"

"I know, I know. I can't believe you miss her. All you Death Eaters are crazy."

"Yeah, well, once I get my revenge and take over this bloody school, I'll show you exactly how crazy I can get. Now, get your ass over here. I feel like a quick shag before class is in order."

Ginny pulled the ear from under the door. The three hurried out of the common room and up the hall, well away from Slytherin dungeon.

"Death Eater? He's a bloody Death Eater?" said Blaise.

"Gin, you didn't see the mark?" asked Draco.

"How? I never saw him without a jumper or a long sleeve shirt." said Ginny. "Why did she call him an old man? And he call her a young one? Luka is only a year older than her, like I am."

"Should we let on we know?" asked Blaise.

"Not yet." said Draco. "At least not to them. Maybe we should tell Potter and the others, so they can keep a watch when we can't."

The two nodded and headed off to breakfast, minds racing, trying to figure out who Luka really was, and why was he here.


	31. Chapter 31: Lost Innocence

Romione goodness. Smutty, Romione goodness lol. This chapter isn't all that important to the plot, so if smuttiness isn't your thing, you don't have to read it. And I'll be sure to get to the Luka mystery soon. Ron and Hermione deserved their moment lol.

This rewinds back to the night before.

* * *

You make it look like it's magic

Cause I see nobody, nobody

But you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it, yeah

Girl you earned it, yeah

-The Weeknd Earned It

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Lost Innocence

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Daphne went to the head's dorm after dinner. They spent a good portion of the night talking and laughing at the various things they had heard about the holidays of their peers.

Ron then challenged Harry to a game of chess, which Harry grudgingly obliged. He hated playing Ron in chess. In the going on eight years of knowing him, he never won a single game against him. Ron was the king of chess.

Hermione and Daphne watched the first two games, but then grew bored what hung Harry get humiliated. So they started their own conversation.

Hermione really liked Daphne. She didn't think that she would, being as Daphne was indeed a Slytherin, however, from the interaction and conversations that they would have, she eventually came to be as close to Hermione as Ginny was.

"I've got something to show you." whispered Hermione, directing Daphne to her and Ron's bedroom. Daphne followed, anxious to see what it was. She loved a good intrigue.

Hermione closed the door, giggling. "Goodness I'm so nervous to show you this, but I needed a girl's opinion. And since this is for Ron, I couldn't very well ask Ginny.

Daphne looked at Hermione in wonder. "Okay, what is it? I'll close my eyes while you get it." she said, covering her eyes.

Hermione went to her drawer and pulled out some items that she laid on the bed. "Okay, you can look."

Daphne looked on the bed and giggled. "Why Hermione Granger, I knew you weren't that sweet innocent bookworm you would lead people to believe."

"I am actually. Ron and I have never...done anything." said Hermione, thankful that her brown skin didn't show her immense blushing. "This is a late Christmas present. After we found our parents, we stayed at their home and couldn't, well you know."

"Well I'm sure Ron will love the wrapping." giggled Daphne.

"Yeah but which one? I got these two in Australia, and I don't know which one I should wear." said Hermione.

Daphne looked quizzically at the two decisions in front of her, and then back at Hermione. "The red. For sure. Red for passion, and it will look positively sinful against your skin."

"That's what I was leaning towards. Thanks Daph. Here, you can have the blue since you helped me." said Hermione handing her the other.

"Thanks Hermione!" exclaimed Daphne, happily. "I have just the shoes for it. I know somebody that will definitely love this. Want me to tell Harry to leave?"

"No, you two stay until after curfew so Ron can walk you back to Slytherin. That will give me time to get ready."

An hour later, Ron walked Harry and Daphne back to their house so they wouldn't get in trouble. While he was gone, Hermione got to work. She knew that she had at least 15 minutes until Ron would be back as Slytherin was clear across the other side of the castle and she had instructed Daphne to walk slow.

She quickly freshened up, using the soap and lotion that she knew Ron loved smelling on her, and put on what Daphne had picked. She then dimmed the lights, placing a couple soft bluebells around the room. She thought about turning on the radio for some soft music, but then she thought otherwise. She didn't need this to be a full on muggle teen movie about first times.

When she was done, she thought about if she should wait in the loo until he came in the room, and then come out, or should she put on Ron's cloak and then take it off at some point. She thought the cloak would be best.

She draped the cloak over her, fastening the chest button. She then sat down on the sofa that she and Ron had transfigured from Ron's bed that they didn't use, as since the first night, they had slept together in her bed. She picked up a book and read as she waited.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long, because Ron was back about five minutes later. He walked into the room and froze, instantly noticing the bluebells in the room and the dimmed lighting.

"What's all this?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Your Christmas present of course." said Hermione in a low voice, getting up from the sofa. "Remember I told you that I was to give it to you here?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that my cloak?" asked Ron, slowly, realizing the change in Hermione's voice.

"Well, Happy Christmas." she said as she unhooked the button and let the cloak drop.

Ron's eyes grew wide and lustful, his "soldier" went to full attention. There was his amazing girlfriend, standing in front of him wearing something that he had only seen in Fred, George, and Dean's dirty muggle magazines. She had on a red bustier that pushed up her breasts to the point to where he could see the top of them spilling out of it, matched with red lacy knickers that had cords that latched onto knee high tights that were also red with black bows at the top. Her feet were in black red bottom stilettos.

"Bloody hell." said Ron in a deep and husky voice, causing Hermione to give him a seductive smile.

"So I take it, you like?" asked Hermione, walking towards him and twisting a strand of her hair, something that she knew Ron loved to see her do, although she couldn't understand why it turned him on.

"Liking it is an understatement. You look sexy as fuck." said Ron, not giving a care if he was to be scolded for his language or not. From the way Hermione was looking at him, he figured he wouldn't.

"Are you just going the stand there and stare all night?" asked Hermione as she stopped in front of him, looking up at him, chocolate eyes filled with wanting.

Ron looked as if he didn't know where he wanted to put his hands first. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, making sure that this wasn't just a dream.

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you want to wait.. " she said, turning around, bending down slowly to pick up Ron's cloak off the floor, the gesture giving Ron a full view.

Ron couldn't resist. He brought his hand back and slapped Hermione's butt. Hard. Hermione screamed out in both surprise and enjoyment, ase she stood up fast and turned to face him again. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly, crashing his lips into hers.

Hermione stuck her tongue into Ron's mouth aggressively, causing Ron to harden even more with anticipation. She clawed at his shirt, desperate to get it off, surprising him with the way she seemed simply primal.

"Hermione wait!" said Ron, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you want to be like this about it? This is our first time you know. Don't girls like it to be all special? Tender and slow?"

Hermione grinned seductively as she rubbed up his leg. "I've waited way too long to be tender about things, Ronald. And since when have I been like other girls?"

Ron licked his lips, tasting the cherry flavor of Hermione's gloss. "I guess never would be the proper answer."

"But, if you want it to be all nice and slow, we can do that."

Ron smirked as he grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled back, causing Hermione to gasp with excitement. "Not with that outfit. Ain't shit tender and slow about this."

Ron then attacked her neck, his bites and kisses making Hermione moan as she ran her fingers through Ron's hair.

He nibbled a trail from her neck to her exposed chest, biting the top of her spilling breast.

"Mmmmm, chocolate." said Ron, making Hermione giggle. "Am I allowed to unwrap my my present? All except for the heels. They're dead sexy."

Hermione blushed as she allowed Ron to unzip the bustier and fling it off of her. He gazed upon her naked torso, thinking about how her body was truly a work of art.

"Come 'ere." he whispered to an obedient Hermione. He twirled her around and grasped firmly onto her breast as he kissed her collarbone and shoulder from one side to the other. He massaged her nipples in a mix of hardness and softness, causing Hermione to whimper as she felt a welcoming wetness below. She felt she wanted to just rip her knickers off and have him ravage her, but this build up felt wonderful as he turned her around and pushed her onto the bed and took off his shirt.

His mouth found her nipples and he soon had Hermione making sounds she didn't know she could make as his mouth explored. Her left hand gripped his hair as her right hand made its way to his pants, worked its way into them, and grabbed at his rock hard dick. Ron hissed as Hermione gripped him tightly. She took her other hand and unzipped his jeans so she could stroke him better. She needed all the room she could get. She knew her man had length, but she underestimated just how much he actually had, and how big he would be in her hand.

"Fuck Hermione, that feels good." moaned Ron and he stood up and allowed his jeans to drop and Hermione to sit up. She had never seen Ron's all before, and she found herself mesmerized and anxious, causing her already soaked knickers to become even more drenched with her juices.

She looked at the sight in front of her, and then up at its owner and gave him an evil grin.

"Wait, Mione, what are going to- HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed as Hermione had stuck him into his mouth. His eyes went into his head and he breathed heavily, the sensation of Hermione's warm mouth on him was almost too much for him at that moment.

"Dammit woman! I'm going to need you to stop if you want to do this." sighed Ron as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked down and seemed as if he could look nowhere else as Hermione locked eyes on him, slowly moving her mouth off of him.

"Merlin, who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" asked Ron, almost stricken dumb.

Hermione giggled as she pulled the strings that was holding her knickers onto her body and threw them across the room. Ron licked his lips hungrily as he pushed Hermione further into the bed and positioned himself in between her legs.

His lips met hers with such passion, he almost lost everything, but he was determine to make sure he was the best he could be for her. After the display she showed, she deserves their first time to be one of their best times.

He ran his hand up her leg and up her thigh, scratching back down, causing Hermione to hiss against his lips, her body ready and begging for Ron to take her.

"Are you ready? Shit, I forgot the-"

"I already drank a foolproof potion , Ron. It'll be okay." whispered Hermione. "Just, be gentle at first. Please."

Ron nodded, his lips returning to hers as he entered her slowly. He almost lost it there with the tightness surrounding him as he and Hermione lost their innocence in one gentle thrust.

The two gasped, one from the sensation, the other from the sharp pain. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as Ron moved in and out of her. Soon, they fell into a comfortable and wonderful rhythm that almost made the both of them tear up from the sheer bliss of the moment.

Hermione scratched hard at his back as Ron ran his fingers through her soft locks. Their bodies soon gained minds of their own as they let raw emotion take over. Ron thruster faster and harder, as Hermione arched and pulled up at his strong arms for him to gain deeper access.

Soon the both of them reached a beautiful climax together, ending with Ron almost flopping on top of her, happily exhausted, as Hermione planted gentle kisses on his cheek.

No words needed to be said. No words really could be said, as both of them shortly fell asleep, both of them very much worn out.


	32. Chapter 32: Revealing Luka Krum

And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry this chapter is so short though. But hey, your question on who Luka Krum really is shall be answered!

On with the fic :)

* * *

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

-Secret from Pretty Little Liars

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Revealing Luka Krum

For the rest of the day, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise kept a close eye on Luka and his movements. The first thing they noticed was that both Luka and Romilda moved on quickly, acting as if they were the ones in a relationship all along by the end of breakfast.

Another thing they noticed, which Ginny kicked herself for not noticing at first, was that Luka was always drinking from a flask, similar to what Barty Crouch Jr used when he was pretending to be Professor Moody Draco and Blaise's 4th year.

"That alone tells me that he isn't Luka Krum." said Hermione as she, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Ginny sat in the Head Dorm's common room after dinner.

"I remember Snape smelling the flask and it ended up being Polyjuice Potion." said Harry. "He kept the real Moody in a magical trunk so he could use his hair."

"And I remember Luna telling me the day you guys left for holiday break that she saw Luka transform on the train on the way back to Hogwarts from London." said Ginny.

"So maybe this Death Eater has the real Krum locked away somewhere and he is using his hair to become him." said Ron. "Its funny how Big Krum never noticed."

"But he did notice, remember love?" said Hermione. "He said that ever since summer, he had been acting weird. And he does have two wands. Meaning that he has his own wand as well as Luka's."

"Romilda called him an old man." said Blaise. "So he could be a high ranking Death Eater. All of them are our fathers ages and older"

"Who were all the high ranking Death Eaters?" asked Hermione, looking at the Slytherins in the room, as they would be the only ones that would know.

"Well, there is Dolohov, Rainer, Pansy's father, mine, Blaise's latest stepfather..." said Draco, naming them off the top of his head.

"They are all either dead or in Azkaban, right?" asked Harry.

"My stepfather was pardoned." said Blaise. "I don't think it's him though, seeing as I seen the git for the few hours I flooed home on Christmas. I'm wondering why Ma hasn't offed him yet."

"So you admit your mum has killed her husbands." laughed Draco.

Blaise smirked. "Hey, I never denied it."

"So it's true?" asked Hermione. "Your mother really murdered her husbands?"

Blaise chuckled. "I wouldn't know for sure now would I? I was at Hogwarts when the most of them died and the rest, I can't even remember. And even if I could, do you think I would tell you?"

"Slick git." said Ron.

"There's something else. Apparently, Romilda resembles someone he knows. Remember when Romilda said that he missed her? What if she resembles someone that died or left him?" asked Ginny.

A lot of lady Death Eaters died or fled, Gin." said Daphne.

As if a light bulb had cut on, Draco hopped up out of his seat.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Come on! We gotta get to Slytherin! I know who the prick is!" he said, taking off out of the room.

The others very much confused, followed after Draco anyways. They ran through the halls, never minding knocking into people until they caught up with Draco and they continued on their dash towards Slytherin dungeon.

When they got there, Draco shouted out the password so the portrait would open and they all ran inside. Draco late it to Luka's door, pounding on it as hard as he could.

Luka opened the door, looking taken off guard. "The hell, Malfoy?" he said.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Draco.

"What the-"

"You thought you could hide your identity this whole time?! I know, we all know that you aren't bloody Krum!" exclaimed Draco angrily.

Luka smirked and seemed as if he was amused at Draco's revelation. "You know me you say? You know nothing, boy."

"I knew my father was lying when he said you had been killed." continued Draco. "Why are you here, asshole."

"Simple." said Luka, his gaze landing on Ginny. "Revenge. Sweet revenge. Your blood traitor mother took someone from me, and now I will take someone from her."

Ginny was bewildered. She stared intently at Luka, trying to figure out exactly what he was talking about.

Suddenly, Luka started to jerk. He looked as if he was having spasms of some sort, causing the group to back away. They watched in horror as he grew a couple inches taller as well as a bit bigger with his body. Long, black and grayish hair flowed from his scalp, replacing Luka's short brown locks. The youth of his face disappeared and revealed a face of a 40 year old man with a shaggy moustache.

"Fuck..."whispered Blaise.

For the first time in a long time, Ginny felt complete and utter fear as the man grinned evilly at her. She grabbed onto Draco's arm.

"Draco, who is that?" she whispered.

"My dear old dead aunt's husband." said Draco, voice dripping with poisonous disgust. "Rodolphus Lestrange."


	33. Chapter 33: Revenge

They hated every part of me

Expect me to forget it

They tried so hard to bury me

But I survived it every time

Convicted of every crime

Silently doing time

But when I get outta here

I wanna make it clear

Vengeance is mine

Vengeance is mine, mine, mine

To forgive is divine

But vengeance is mine, mine, mine

-Alice Cooper Vengeance Is Mine

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Revenge

"I'm sorry, Lestrange?" asked Ron. "As in Bellatrix Lestrange's husband? Someone was married to that crazy ass bitch?"

Rodolphus sneered at he pointed his wand quickly at Ron's face. "You would do well not to disrespect my dearly departed, boy. It may be the last words you say." he growled.

Harry, Hermione, and the others each whipped out their wands out and pointed them at Rodolphus. He smirked arrogantly at the group.

"Where's the real Luka Krum?" asked Daphne.

"He's been dead since the summer, daughter of a traitor." spat Rodolphus. "I killed the lad and shaved his head to ensure I would never run out of his hair while I was on my mission. I left him in some godforsaken field in Bulgaria."

Hermione and Ginny gasped. The others pointed their wands even firmer at the dangerous man.

"Do you honestly think mere children can take me out? Besides, all you need to do is give me what I want, and this will all be over."

"And what pray tell is that, you bastard?" asked Blaise.

"I would have thought it obvious by now." said Rodolphus. "My darling red headed ex is what I desire."

Both Draco and Ron moved in front of Ginny. "You won't touch her you sick fuck." proclaimed Draco.

"Touch her? Is that the worst you could think of? No, no, I don't simply want to touch her. I want to obliterate her. Wipe her off the face of the Earth. Just like her pathetic mother did to my beloved wife." said Rodolphus, in an eerily calm voice.

"Take me instead, I'm her child too, asshole!" yelled Ron.

"RON!" yelled Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm to hold him back.

"Silly boy, I am not a homosexual, I wouldn't desire you. I'd simply kill you and where's the fun in that? No no, sweet Ginevra will be enough for me. I'll have my way with the little tart, torture her until she begs for death, and then I'll grant her request."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! STUPEFY! exclaimed Draco, throwing a disarming spell which Rodolphus quickly blocked with a protego.

Soon sparks flew across the room from all sides. Though it was five against one, the middle aged wizard proved to be extremely powerful, blocking every spell, hex, and curse thrown at him.

In the midst of everything, Hermione managed to send a messenger patronus to McGonagall, screaming for help. As soon as it was sent, she found herself being hit by a curse.

She instantly found herself back on the floor of Malfoy Manor. She looked frantically around, seeing the faces of Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Greyback, and worst of all, Bellatrix.

"What...what is this?! she said as she pinched herself as hard as she could, thinking this had to be a dream.

All she felt was the pain of the pinch.

'What's wrong little Mudblood?" sneered Bellatrix as she circled her. "Speechless?"

"This can't be real..."whispered Hermione.

"Are you ready to talk? You ready to tell me how you acquired the sword?" growled Bellatrix.

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up please!" yelled Hermione.

"How did you get in my vault?! CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed in the familiar and agonizing pain of the cruciatus curse. She felt as if her blood was on fire, she wanted to claw herself out of her own skin.

Ron turned toward the screaming Hermione. He rushed to her side as the others were fighting off Rodolphus, kneeling down by her side, trying to wake her up for Hermione's eyes were shut tight.

"HERMIONE PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, LOVE PLEASE!" he yelled, shaking her roughly.

""IT'S A COPY! IT'S JUST A COPY! PLEASE! RON!" yelled Hermione, oblivious to the fact that she was being shaken by Ron at that exact moment.

She let out another blood curdling scream and cringed violently as she was hit once again by the cruciatus curse. She felt herself slipping from reality. Did she really want to stick around and endure this again?

Ron's tears flooded from his eyes as he screamed her name over and over. His throat felt was starting to hurt, the way he was yelling.

Soon he heard another scream from across the room. Daphne had gotten hit with and was now screaming as if she was being beating.

"DADDY, STOP! PLEASE DADDY! I'M SORRY! STOP IT DADDY, IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER, I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" screamed Daphne as she seemed to flail around as if she was being hit and trying to dodge the invisible force that was hitting her.

Harry ran to her side. "Daphne, Daphne , wake up. Your dad is gone, sweetheart, he's gone! FUCK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

For the next couple seconds while both girls were screaming and in apparent pain, trapped in the horrors that they lived, their boyfriends trying desperately to help them, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco continuing to fight with Rodolphus.

All of a sudden, the portrait was blown off the hinges and McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and what looked to be about 10 students ran into the room. McGonagall disabled Rodolphus immediately and soon he was surrounded, many wands pointed at his head.

The wizard, seeing that there was no way out reached quickly into his pocket and pulled out a vial. He quickly downed the contents and laughed maniacally.

"I'll be with you in hell, dear Bella!" he yelled. The next second, he fell hard onto the floor, dead. As soon as he fell, the screams of the girls died too. Both girls laid on the ground.

* * *

McGonagall approached him slowly. She kicked his body. No movement.

Slughorn picked up the vial and smelled it. "Smells like basilisk venom. He killed himself." he said slowly.

"How did this happen?" questioned McGonagall.

"PROFESSOR!" yelled Ron, getting her attention. She ran over to a sobbing Ron who was holding up Hermione's head.

"She was hit with something! She was acting like she did at Malfoy Manor!" yelled Ron, panicking. Across the room, Flitwick was looking after Harry and Daphne.

"Professor Sprout, please go fetch Poppy. These girls have been hit by terrible dark magic." she said. Sprout ran out the door.

"You're okay, Mione."said Ron in Hermione's ear, his tears getting lost in her hair.

Across the room, Harry was panicking too, trying hard to revive Daphne while Blaise and Draco tried to help. Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey arrived with two stretchers. Harry and Ron picked up their girlfriends and placed them onto them.

"You guys need to stay here and we need to talk about what happened." said McGonagall, nervously.

"LIKE HELL! IM GOING, SHE NEEDS ME!" yelled Ron, furious that she would even suggest such a thing.

"I'M NOT STAYING EITHER!" yelled Harry.

"I'm sorry gentlemen,, but I must insist." said McGonagall, firmly but sympathetically. "We need to sort this out and Madam Pomfrey needs space and silence to help them. Please, grant her that and I promise that you two will be the first to go when she is done."

Ron took a few steps back, grabbing his hair in frustration. Ginny ran over and caught him as he collapsed and cried. Harry felt like there was nothing he could do. He sat down in an armchair, started a fire in the fireplace, and watched it intently.

"You might want to reach Viktor Krum before we tell you anything, Professor." said Blaise in a low voice.

"Why is that Mr. Zabini?"

"Because he deserves to know that his brother is dead, ma'am." he said, shaking his head.


	34. Chapter 34: Mending The Broken Part 1

See I was so desolate before you came to me

Looking back

I guess it shows that we were destined

To shine over the rain to appreciate

The gift of what we have

And I'd go through it all over again

To be able to feel

This way

Thank God I found you

I was lost without you

My every wish and every dream

Somehow became reality

When you brought the sunlight

Completed my whole life

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude

See baby I'm so thankful I found you

-Mariah Carey Thank God I Found You

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Mending The Broken Part 1

The remaining friends stood firm on not telling anything about what had happened minus what happened to Hermione and Daphne until Viktor arrived. Though McGonagall was quite upset, she respected their wishes, even though she knew it would probably take a day or so for word to get to him.

Ginny and Draco locked themselves in Draco's room with Ginny not really wanting to speak to anyone but him. She had been unnerved by the way Rodolphus had spoke about her. Blaise crashed in his room as well, leaving Ron and Harry to sit and worry in the Slytherin common room.

Ron paced back and forth while Harry just stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Each man was fuming with rage, fear, and dread over what happened to their women, and not being able to be at their side at the moment.

"What do you think they were got with?" asked Harry after about 10 minutes of angry silence.

Ron finally stopped pacing and looked at him. "Dark shit, mate." said Ron "From the way Mione was acting, it was like she was back at Malfoy's being tortured by that bitch Bellatrix."

"Daphne was screaming and moving about as if she was being hit by her dad or something." said Harry, cringing at the now ingrained sight of the girl he had fallen for her get literally beaten by the horrid memories of her father.

"I can't take this, mate. I need to see what's going on." said Ron, heading for the door.

"Stop it, Ron. There's no use. Pomfrey won't let us in now, she's probably looking after them." said Harry, trying to be a voice of reason when in reality he was ready to go himself.

Ron sighed, walking away from the gaping hole and say next to Harry. He put an elbow on his thigh, resting his head on his clenched fist.

"They'll be all right." he said more to himself than to Harry.

"Yeah." agreed Harry. "It just hurt, you know? To see her suffering like that and not being able to help her. I felt fucking useless."

"Same here, mate." said Ron. "It felt like Malfoy Manor all over again where all I could do was yell her name while that bitch tortured her. She still dreams about it, mate. And I told her, if Bellatrix ever came back and tried some shit, I would be there. And I wasn't."

"You were there, Ron. You were. Don't beat yourself up over it. Hermione wouldn't want you to." said Harry, patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks, mate." said Ron, still unsure.

* * *

In Draco's room, Draco had finally settled Ginny down from crying and she had called asleep, exhausted from the fight and the tears.

He held her close to his body, her head resting under his chin while he continued to gently rub her back while she was sleeping.

He couldn't believe this had happened. He felt like an useless git for not knowing what was going on. His fucking uncle in law. He would have never even suspected.

This experience had further cemented in his mind and heart that he was not going to let his Ginny go. He vowed to himself right there that he would keep her close and always be there to protect her. He rolled his eyes at the thought. How bloody Gryffindorish.

"What's on your mind?" he heard Ginny whisper.

"I thought you were asleep." said Draco.

"I was, until your heart trying to beat out of your chest woke me up." she said, moving her head off his chest and onto the pillow, facing him.

"Sorry, don't feel like sleeping." said Draco, stroking Ginny's hair.

"I really don't either. I'm too worried about Daphne and Hermione. I wonder what they were hit with." said Ginny.

"A reliving curse." said Draco immediately.

"Reliving curse? I've never heard of that."

"It's good that you haven't." said Draco. "It's a particularly nasty and ancient bit of dark magic that causes the one that was cursed to relieve some of the most painful moments of their lives. In Granger's case, I'm guessing when my aunt tortured her for information. I really don't know about Daph's. Anyways, the victim relives it, trapped in a , only they can feel the pain and everything else of the situation. It only stops working if the one that casted it lifts the curse, gets killed, if the wand breaks, or if the mind is damaged beyond repair."

Ginny felt an eerie shiver go up her spine. "Do you think they will be okay?"

"Dunno. It depends on how strong their minds are. But I'm sure they will be okay. Daphne is tough and Granger is the brightest witch of her age. They just need rest."

Ginny nodded. She tried not to think about her new friend and the considered a sister lying in the infirmary.

"I was so scared." said Ginny. "Would you believe I was more scared at that moment than I was during the war?"

"I was scared too." said Draco. "Haven't had that feeling ever since Voldemort threatened to kill mother if I didn't kill Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was going to lose the one I love."

Ginny looked up at Draco and smirked. "Why, the Ice King does have feelings." she joked, kissing his neck.

"Oh shut up." he smirked and he lifted Ginny's chin so that his lips met hers.

* * *

Hours later, McGonagall sent Harry and Ron a patronus, telling then that Harry could go and visit Daphne as she was awake, but Ron would have to wait until later. It seemed as if Hermione needed more time. Enraged, he stormed off to he and Hermione's dorm, while Harry took off like lightening to the infirmary.

It was 3 in the morning, and as much as Madam Pomfrey didn't want to let him in, she couldn't deny him.

"Don't stay long, she needs her rest." she warned the boy before she retreated to her quarters.

Hermione and Daphne were laying on the beds next to each other. Hermione was clearly asleep, while Daphne was wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

She looked over and smiled as Harry sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey you." she said in a weak whisper.

"Hey yourself." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "How do you feel?"

"The truth? Like I just went three rounds in that crazy muggle sport boxes."

Harry grinned. "Its called boxing, love."

"Yeah. That."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Daphne stared back at the ceiling. "It was like I was 12 again, when I came home from my first year of Hogwarts. I was telling Astoria and Mum about everything. Astoria cried because she had to wait another year to go. My father made it seem like I was bragging to her. That was when my mother found out for sure that my father was abusing me. He beat me so bad, I had to go to St Mungo's. We had to say that I had gotten into a fight with a bully. They didn't believe it, and Mum was forced to use her veela charms on the mediwizard."

"I knew it had to be your father. You kept saying for him to stop and that you were his daughter"

"He beat me in a blind rage." said Daphne. "I felt like he didn't know he was fighting me. Hermione had it worse than me. Madam Pomfrey said she relived being tortured by the cruciatus curse. She hasn't been up since the fight, but she said that Hermione should be okay."

Harry looked over at the closest person he ever considered a sister and almost cried. Her face looked as if she was terrified in her sleep. As if she was having a horrible nightmare. He understood why Madam Pomfrey didn't want Ron to come. He would have lost it completely seeing her like that.

"I'm so sorry." whispered Harry.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" asked Daphne. "You didn't do this to me."

"I couldn't properly help you. All I did was sit there and tried to hold you down from thrashing all over." said Harry, looking down at the floor, trying to hold in his tears.

Daphne smiled and caressed his cheek, causing him to look at her. "Always trying to be the hero, Harry. It's okay. You were there for me. You didn't what you could. Sweetheart, you were brilliant."

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I don't want to lose you." said Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. Can't get rid of me that easily." said Daphne with a sweet smile.

Harry kissed Daphne softly on the lips. Feeling her lips against his made her real again, and not just an illusion in his head. The emotions that flowed through his body for her were intense. More than he ever felt for Ginny. A thousand times note than he ever felt for Cho.

As he headed back to Slytherin, he couldn't help but let the tears cascade down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine losing that girl. The thought of not being able to have her in his life, he didn't think he would be able to breathe.

He was in love with her. Deeply. Unconditionally. Irrevocably.


	35. Chapter 35: Mending The Broken Part 2

If I had no more time

No more time left to be here

Would you cherish what we had?

Was it everything that you were looking for?

If I couldn't feel your touch

And no longer were you with me

I'd be wishing you were here

To be everything that I'd be looking for

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift

And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me

'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

-Alicia Keys Like You'll Never See Me Again

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Mending The Broken Part 2

Ron didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night making him extremely irritable that morning. He wished he could skip out of class and go see Hermione, but that was a no go.

McGonagall had the other teachers that participated swear to secrecy that word not get out to the rest of the school about what happened. They didn't want students to panic again and not want to attend Hogwarts anymore. The ministry had came and retrieved Rodolphus body, repaired the damage that they claimed was caused by spell practice gone wrong, and modified the students that went there with the teachers memories so that they wouldn't slip up and tell. They trusted the others not to say a word.

He went through the school day with no word on Hermione's condition. He was angry and hurt, the thought of not being able to help her made him feel weak and useless.

How could he had just knelt there and yelled? He should have taken that curse. He should have been the one that was hit. He had vowed to protect Hermione from anything and everything ever since Malfoy Manor, and he had allowed her to end up cursed. What kind of a man was he?

Night soon approached at Ron had had enough. He begged Harry to let him use his invisibility cloak and around midnight when he knew Madam Pomfrey would be sleep, he snuck into the infirmary.

He took off the cloak to property look around. Soon, he saw Daphne sleeping and two beds down from her was Hermione.

He rushed over as quietly as he could and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He looked at Hermione and wanted to cry. She looked troubled, as if someone was bothering her.

"Mione, I'm here." whispered Ron as he took her hand. Warm. That was a good sign.

"Hermione, I'm so so sorry this happened to you and I wish I knew what to do to wake you up." said Ron. "I feel like a bloody prat, just like at the manor. You was taken back to that evil place and tortured once again and I had promised you I would be there for you and just like last time I was useless to you. I just yelled your name once again like a bloody idiot. I don't know how the hell you put up with me. I feel as if I'm nothing to you. Can I properly take care of you if something happened? What good am I?"

Hermione made a small moaning sound. Ron watched as Hermione struggled to wake herself up. She groaned in her sleep, turning her head back and forth. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Ron, a smile crept on her lips.

Ron tried his best to contain his happiness. He wanted to shout til the windows shattered, but he didn't want to get caught.

"Merlin, I missed that smile." he whispered instead.

Hermione smiled harder and tries to move, but pain shot through her side, causing her to cry out loudly. Ron quickly got up and moved behind Hermione's bed, draping the invisibility cloak over him. Daphne woke up as well, sitting up to see about Hermione.

A few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey came from her room swiftly, carrying a vial of potion and a glass or water. She rushed over to Hermione and helped her drink the potion in the vial, and then the water. A moment later, Hermione stopped screaming.

"Dear, you mustn't move much, you still have a lot of nerve pain." said Madam Pomfrey, calmly. Hermione nodded, and the woman helped her to lay back down.

"Do you think you need something else? Let me know, just let out a call." she said sweetly to Hermione, who nodded. She then rushed over to check on Daphne, who was fine, and then went back to her room.

* * *

Ron waited a few seconds before he revealed himself once again and sat down in the chair. Daphne and Hermione both giggled.

"I take it, you're not allowed here." whispered Hermione as Ron took her hand and gave her a kiss on her palm.

"No. Harry let me borrow his cloak. I had to see you." said Ron.

"While I don't like you much breaking the rules, I am glad to see you. Glad to see anyone really." sighed Hermione.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm right here, Ron. See?" said Hermione, wiggling her fingers in Ron's face to make him laugh.

"How do you feel?" asked Ron, not really in the mood for jokes.

"Dreadful" she whispered. "That stuff Madam Pomfrey gave me helped a lot, but I still feel out of sorts."

"I lied to you." said Ron, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean you lied to me?"

"Remember the first night when you had that dream? And I told you that I promised I would be there for you the next time she came back? I wasn't there, Hermione. I just knelt beside you and screamed your name once again like a useless prat."

Hermione was saddened by Ron's words. "Darling, it's not your fault." she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "None of us knew this was going to happen. And Bellatrix, the real one, she is truly dead. Do not sit there and blame yourself, please Ron. You were still with me. I could still hear you screaming my name."

"You...you could?"

"Yes. You still saved me. You always save me. Please don't do this to yourself." pleaded Hermione, tears filling her eyes.

"I'll try not to." said Ron. "It was just so hard to see you suffering like that. And I was right beside you and couldn't do a damn thing. Harry felt the same way with Daphne."

They both looked over at Daphne, who had fallen back asleep.

"She's so great for Harry." whispered Hermione. "He seems happier nowadays, doesn't he? Now that she is with him. He seems to not be so broody and take on all the burdens of the world."

"I agree. She came at the best time for him." said Ron. "Who would have though? Harry falling for a Slytherin."

"Speaking of falling for Slytherins, is Ginny okay?" asked Hermione with a giggle.

Ron groaned. "She was shut up in that ferret's room the other night I bet. And today, she wouldn't leave his damn side. It's like she is stuck on his ass."

Hermione laughed louder and then covered her mouth quickly. They stopped talking and listened out for Madam Pomfrey.

When the coast was clear, Hermione started again. "I think you should leave them alone, Ron." said Hermione. "I think what they have is real and special, and that Malfoy is going to take good care of her, you know? You saw how fiercely he protected her while fighting Lestrange "

Ron nodded, not being able to deny that Draco did indeed defend his sister with no hesitation.

"It's just gonna be hard, you know? Seeing someone I consider my enemy with my little sister? I truly don't want it. I really don't want it. But Ginny is bloody stubborn, there isn't anything I can do that won't land me into Azkaban bit accept it right?"

"Ronald..." said Hermione as a playful warning.

Ron kissed Hermione gently on the cheek. "I missed you calling me Ronald." he said, giving her two more light kisses on the lips.

"You should go." whispered Hermione. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Ron nodded. "Fine. But as soon as I can, I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." said Hermione, giving Ron a gentle touch on his cheek.

"I love you." said Ron. "I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again."

Hermione smiled, pulled Ron down to her by his shirt, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too."

Ron got up, draped the cloak over himself, and headed towards the door. He turned around to look at Hermione once again, and then opened the door as quietly as he could, then left.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her room a few seconds later, carrying a tar with a basin and a couple potion vials. She sat them down on the nightstand beside Hermione's bed.

"That boyfriend of yours is a true Gryffindor. Very sweet boy" she said, winking at Hermione, who laughed. Seemed like nothing got past that woman. Not even kings in invisibility cloaks.


	36. Chapter 36: Daphne's Room

Since it's February, why not lol?

I think this is gonna be four chapters. One for each couple, and I'm including George and Angelina as well.

So these are going to go through each of the pairings V-Days. Most if not all of these will be sprinkled in lemony goodness. Hope you enjoy!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

I think of you

When the morning comes and the nighttime goes away

Don't you ever think that we won't be okay

There is nothing stopping me from loving you

Touching and rubbing and kissing and hugging you

What's this feeling taking over me

Baby that's love and it ain't no stopping it

I don't know as far as the eyes can see

Pick up the pace and it ain't no dropping it

Always forever I'll be by your side

You're my Bonnie I'm your Clyde

That's the way that its gonna be

I'm in love with you and you in love with me

-Akon I Can't Wait

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Daphne's Room

Harry woke up with a start. His breath had caught in his throat and he started coughing.

He had dreamed it again. He couldn't escape it.

He hadn't told his friends, nor Daphne, that he had been having dreams about the events that had happened the day after they had came back to school. The fight, Lestrange's deranged laughter, and Daphne, screaming and being hurt by a memory, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Since Daphne had left the infirmary three days after, they had been almost attached to the hip. Gryffindor and Slytherins both had their opinions about them, some good, some bad. They didn't let the whispers and rumors deter them from their evolving relationship that was now even more out in the open.

Though they stayed close, Harry still felt a bit of distance. He couldn't help but have it, he felt as if he really wasn't any use to her. He couldn't protect her like he thought he could. The event has proved that.

He didn't want to lose her, but he knew he would have to talk to her about it. Day after day, he tried to get up the nerve, but he always put it off to the next day. Maybe tomorrow. It can wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow had came and went. And now it was Valentine's Day. The day that the conversation 100% wouldn't be appropriate.

He retrieved his glasses from his nightstand, the blurred green and silver walls slowly came into view as he put them on. He went to the bathroom and decided to soak in the tub. Today was a Saturday, so he had no need to rush with a shower.

* * *

After his soak, he got dressed and made his way to his door. He was stopped by a red smokey arrow that said "follow me".

He found it odd until he caught the scent of Daphne's perfume in the swirly smokey arrow. 'She must have sent it.' he thought. He decided to follow it.

It led him out of Slytherin and up to where students were walking around. None of the other students could see what Harry was seeing, so he figured he looked like a git staring ahead as if he were concentrating on some invisible being.

When the arrow guided him to the seventh floor, he hesitated. He felt a bit of urgency, but nothing like he had the last time Daphne and him were there.

The arrow changed. The words "think of Daph" in a heart swirled around.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his girlfriend with a smile. Suddenly her room door materialized onto the wall.

Harry grinned and opened the door.

The room looked just like the expanded room of Daphne's back in Bristol. The extra space allowed a small table, sofa, and fireplace.

"Wow." whispered Harry as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked up to see a sky that was pink, red, and white.

"Happy Valentine's Day." said Daphne, coming from where her bathroom would be in her room. Harry smiled at the girl dressed in a pink dress, sunny curls cascading down her back.

"You look great. I feel heavily underdressed." said Harry, in muggle jeans and a tee.

"You still look dashing to me."said Daphne, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"What's all this then?"

"Well, last we were near the Room Of Requirement, it wasn't a very pleasant experience." said Daphne, grabbing Harry's hand, pulling him towards the table that was filled with food. "So, I decided to help and make a happy memory with this room. For you. And I made us a Valentine's Day breakfast."

Harry pulled out a chair for Daphne to sit in, then sat across from her. He piled pancakes, bacon, and eggs onto his plate as Daphne poured them both pumpkin juice.

"To us." said Daphne, holding up her glass in a toast, which Harry returned.

Harry enjoyed his Daphne-made meal immensely. The pancakes were so fluffy, they almost melted in his mouth, the eggs were scrambled and the perfect balance of salty and cheesy, and the bacon was nice and crispy.

"You my dear, can cook your ass off." said Harry, very much full as he washed down the delectable meal with juice.

Daphne blushed. "I'm glad you liked it, darling. I'm glad I can make you happy."

"Do I make you happy?" asked Harry.

Daphne put her fork down. "Of course, Harry. What kind of question is that?"

"Just a question." said Harry, nervously. "It's just...ever since that day, I just feel as if I'm no good."

"No good? That's insane, Harry."

"Is it really, Daph? I was rubbish that day, I didn't watch over you properly and you were cursed. And all I did was yell while you were being hurt. I couldn't protect you. Just like..." Harry took a breath. "Just like I didn't protect Remus. And Tonks. Fred, Colin, Dobby? I wasn't properly there for them, and look what happened!"

"Harry, sweetheart that was not your fault." said Daphne, placing her hand over Harry's shaking one. "You have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened. They all fought valiantly. Yes they lost their lives, but they knew that would be a possibility, and they didn't lose their lives in vain. They won, just like you did. We all did. You can't protect everybody in the world, Harry."

"I should be able to at protect my own girlfriend, at the very least." said Harry, looking down.

Daphne shook her head. She walked over to Harry, sat down on his lap, and gently grabbed his face. "Listen to me. You didn't leave me. You stayed with me until you couldn't anymore. You were there for me. I am so happy that you did that for me. I don't need your protection, just your loyalty. As long as you can give me that, I'm happy."

* * *

Harry smiled as he brought his hand up to Daphne's cheek. "Sounds easy enough." he said as he brought her lips to his.

As then kissed, Daphne moved her legs so she was straddling him, the feeling of Harry resting in between her caused her to moan as her tongue entered his mouth.

The kiss intensified as Harry stood up, holding Daphne's thighs, while she latched her legs around his waist. He managed without falling and without breaking the kiss to carry Daphne over to the bed, testing her back against it.

His lips then moved down to her neck, tasting her skin as he kissed and licked her, making Daphne moan even more with the sensation of arousal going through her body. She put her hand in Harry's unruly fluff, gripping it as he started to take small bites of her.

Harry's hands moved under Daphne's shirt, up her smooth torso. He stopped in surprise as he felt lace.

Daphne smirked. "Stand up and close your eyes.

Harry laughed, but did what he was told. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor, the sound making his body hot with anticipation.

"Open." said Daphne in a seductive whisper.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as he stared to grow hard at the sight in front of him. Daphne had on a blue and black strapless lace bra that hooked onto matching lacy blue and black knickers. From the look, they had to be muggle, as he had seen witches undergarments and they did not look like that.

"Damn." whispered Harry as he licked his lips as how delicious Daphne looked to him, and he was more than ready to devour her.

"You like?" asked Daphne.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him for another hot kiss. His hands touched everywhere as Daphne put hers under Harry's shirt.

"Lose the shirt, I want to feel you" whispered Daphne.

Harry quickly took off is sorry and threw it onto the floor. Daphne kissed his neck as she fumbled with his belt and zipper on his jeans. Harry held onto her knickers as his hands moved over her bum.

He let his pants drop as he nudged Daphne onto the bed. Suddenly, he became nervous, and Daphne could tell.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've...I've never done this before." said Harry in a low voice.

Daphne smiled as she rubbed her hands over Harry's built chest. "What's wrong with that? Neither have I."

"What if I'm rubbish?"

"Then we will just have to do it over and over until you're not anymore."

Harry smirked as he loosened up his shorts, allowing them to fall to the floor. Daphne looked at Harry's length and smiled.

"Judging by the way you look however, I don't think you have anything to worry about" giggled Daphne as she took off her knickers and bra, exposing everything.

Harry smirked as Daphne pulled Harry onto the bed, on top of her. Was they kissed, Harry entered her, and two became one. Daphne cried out Harry's name as he moved inside her, faster and faster. They both came at the same time, each of them extremely satisfied.

Three more sex sessions later, they fell asleep, exhausted.


	37. Chapter 37: Madam Puddifoot's

Oh. I'm into you and girl

No one else will do

Cuz with every kiss, and ever hug

You make me fall in love

And no I, no I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life

Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you

-Chris Brown With You

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Madam Puddifoot's

So far, Valentine's Day for Draco and Ginny had been pretty good. The two had exchanged gifts (a dragon dagger for Draco, and diamond earrings for Ginny) had a fly around the quidditch pitch, and even played matchmaker to Blaise and Luna, as Luna had broken up with Neville during the holiday break, and the both of them had grown tired of hearing their best friends speak on one another and not act upon it.

Third years and up were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so Draco and Ginny took advantage of the freedom and decided to go on a date. The two walked hand and hand down the long, snow frosted path to the little village. Though there were many couples on the path with them, it seemed like they were getting the most looks.

People were still getting used to Draco and Ginny's newly reestablished relationship. Some didn't care or they accepted it, but most thought that either Ginny had been put under the imperius curse (Gryffindors), or that Draco had been slipped a love potion (Slytherins, mainly Pansy). Neither Ginny nor Draco cares what was being said about them. They were too into each other to concern themselves with other people's opinions.

"So where are we going?" asked Ginny. "Three Broomsticks?"

"Nope." said Draco. "A place that you've never been before."

Ginny pondered his words for a minute. "Never been? I've been practically everywhere in Hogsmeade. I mean with the exception of..."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "You wouldn't." she growled.

"Oh but I would." said Draco, smirking at Ginny's disgusted face.

"Draco, nooooooooooo! I don't want to go there! Anywhere but there." she pleaded.

"Awh come on Gin, it's the day of love. What better place to spend it than the place that love threw up in." laughed Draco as he practically dragged Ginny the rest of the way.

The pair stopped in front of the place that Ginny had promised herself fourth year that she would never set foot in ever again.

Madam Puddifoot's. The restaurant designed for couples in love.

"I could break up with you right now and avoid this whole disaster of a place." said Ginny, irritated.

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Come on now, let's just have a bit of fun, yes? You never know. You might like it."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Fine." said Ginny. "But if this place gives me that muggle thing they call cooties, we are never shagging again."

Draco laughed as he opened the door and allowed Ginny to walk in first.

The last time she was on the place, Michael Corner had brought her in 4th year. She positively loathed the entire moment. Too much pink, too many balloons, too much cheesy background music, too much everything. The whole date was one big chore to her.

While the building inside was indeed still pink, there were only a couple of balloons and only one table set for two, with the lights dimmed and a candle lit. Just enough romance.

"Draco, what did you do?" she asked.

"Madam Puddifoot is one of Mother's dear friends." said Draco. "I simply asked her for sole use of the place for the next three hours and to tone down the dramatics. I thought this would be a nice little lunch for us."

Ginny's heart fluttered. She knew Draco had a bit of a romantic side, but she never thought he would do this.

"Draco, this is amazing. You didn't have to." she said breathlessly.

"I know." chuckled Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's snide joking as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in and took her coat. He then draped the coat on the back of Ginny's chair and sat down across from her.

* * *

The two ordered food (chicken cordon bleu and green beans for Ginny, a medium rare steak and mashed potatoes potatoes for Draco) and sipped on non alcoholic Elvin Wine.

When they were done with their meal, they shared a huge warm piece of double chocolate cake with ice cream. Draco watched Ginny with great interest as Ginny ate bites of cake as if she was making love to it.

Ginny was so engrossed in the cake that she didn't even realize how she was eating it, or the fact that Draco was watching her attentively.

"Gin, if you put your spoon in your mouth like that again, I'm going to lose my bloody mind." said Draco.

Ginny grinned and took another spoon full of cake. She turned the spoon over in her mouth and pulled it out slowly, eyes locked on Draco the entire time.

"Merlin woman, we are in a public place." hissed Draco, trying to think of anything he could to soften himself.

"I thought that we had this place to ourselves." said Ginny, eyes still locked on Draco's.

"The staff, love."

"Oh yeah."

Draco and Ginny laughed as they looked and seen one of the cooks appear to be blushing.

"Well Drayke, you have successfully gotten me to like this place." said Ginny, taking her last bite of cake. "So what are we going to do for our remaining two hours?"

Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny, holding out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, taking Draco's hand, allowing him to help her out the seat and lead her over to a red spot on the floor. The music sped up some as Draco waltzed Ginny around the room.

"I never knew you were so light on your feet, Draco Malfoy." said Ginny.

"I could say the same for you. I know your band of brothers never taught you to dance." mocked Draco.

"Au contraire, we all know how to dance." said Ginny. "Ron and Bill are the best at it, actually. Ask Hermione. Her and Ron were lovely at my brother Bill's wedding the year before last. Mum made sure we all knew how."

"Learn something new about you every day." said Draco, lifting Ginny up and down.

"Draco, this was nice." said Ginny as they stopped the waltz and started swaying back and forth slowly as the music slowed down.

"Glad you liked it. I know I still have a lot of making up to do."

"Draco-"

"Let me finish." said Draco, putting a finger on Ginny's lips. "As I was saying, I know I have a lot of making up to do, what with all I put you through since my 6th year with letting the monster that fucked up Bill in, and all the shit with going back and forth with you, toying with both our emotions. But I just want you to know that I promise from now on to be a better man to you. The man that you deserve."

Ginny blushed and kissed Draco's finger that was still on her lips. "Draco..."

"Which is why I got you this." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box.

Ginny froze. Her eyes grew wide, her stomach knotted.

"Draco, that better not be what I think it is!" she managed to push out.

"It's not. At least, not right now." he said, opening the box to reveal a gold ring in the shape of a crown with diamonds and rubies in the shape of a D and G in it. He took it out the box and slipped it on Ginny's shaking finger.

"This is a promise ring." said Draco. "And my promise to you is what I just said. To be the man that you deserve and to never desert you ever again. The only way you'll get rid of me is if you kill me."

Ginny looked at the twinkling jewels on her hand. It must have cost a fortune to get made.

"Do you hate it?" asked Draco.

"I absolutely love it. And I love you." said Ginny, crashing her lips into Draco's.


	38. Chapter 38: Sparks Fly

Sorry for the lack of updates. Been going through a lot as well as the dreaded writer's block.

* * *

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I want to hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare,

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel,

Please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true,

Can't take my eyes off of you

-Frankie Valli Can't Take My Eyes Off You

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Sparks Fly

George stood at the counter, watching out the window as couples walked around Hogsmeade. Valentine's Day. How he despised it.

He remembered when he and Lee Jordan used to play pranks on unsuspecting couples. He would never forget when he replaced Fred and Angelina's v-day biscuits with pink canary custards. His brother almost offed him for ruining his night.

The thought then brought his attention to Angelina herself, who was helping a third year find something. He watches as she joked around with him and helped at the same time.

Since they started working together, George and Angelina found themselves getting closer than they were in school, despite being best friends. They hadn't gone back out since Three Broomsticks, and they really hadn't pursued anything past their growing fancy for each other, but they had many late nights just chatting in Fred and George's flat.

George had started appreciating Angelina's company more and more. He no longer had haunting dreams about Fred. Matter of fact, he could honestly say that he hadn't dreamed of his brother in a few weeks. His dreams had been too filled with the obsidian haired, coco skinned witch with all her womanly charms.

As he watched Angelina work, a plan began to form in his head. He only hoped that Fred would forgive him. Even after Fred's blessing, he was still weary.

"Oi! Angie! A word?" he called, causing Angelina to shake her head and walk towards him.

"What do you want, git? I'm trying to run a business here." joked Angelina.

"Your boss is a tosser, don't work yourself too hard. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a dinner tonight, if you're up for it." said George, hopeful.

Angelina blushed. "Dinner you say? And on Valentine's Day? Are you sure? Someone may get the impression that you fancy me more than you let on."

It was George's turn to blush now. "Let them talk. Maybe there is some truth to it."

Angelina nodded and then went back to helping out the young wizard.

A couple hours later, they closed up the shop to get ready for the night.

Angelina apparated over to the flat that her and Alicia shared.

"Ali! I need a dress!" she yelled as qty soon as she got there.

Alicia was in the kitchen with Cormac, fixing dinner. Angelina cringed at the scene. Cormac McLaggen rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't stand the sight of him, and his presence was never welcomed by her.

And he knew it.

"Angie baby, good to see you!" said Cormac being purposely antagonistic. "How's the Weasley business?"

"It's fine." said Angelina sharply. "Ali, do you have a dress I can wear tonight?"

"You know I have tons, what's the occasion?" asked Alicia as she chopped up carrots. Alicia, being a half-blood, loved cooking the muggle way. She hardly used magic to prepare the food or make it cook faster.

Angelina hesitated. She really didn't want Cormac to know anything. He would only take the mickey. That and he gossiped worse than a female.

"Just a dinner." said Angelina quickly, hoping Alicia would get the clue to not inquire too much.

She didn't. "Dinner? Like a date? Oh my goodness! Is this the night?"

"Ali..."

"The night?" asked Cormac. "Who's the lucky man, Johnson? Who have you trapped between those Quidditch legs?"

"Cormac!"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "You're so vile, McLaggen."

"Hey, what I say?"

"There's a black dress I haven't worn yet Ang, in my closet." said Alicia, trying to avoid an argument. "Also some muggle red bottoms if you want to pair it with that."

"Thanks friend. I'll leave you to your...I'll just leave you." said Angelina, rushing up the stairs to stop herself from saying anything foul. She adored her best friend, and tried very hard to respect her and Cormac's relationship or whatever it was they had, but she couldn't help but want to strangle the git.

Angelina went to Alicia's room and scanned her closet for the dress. She found in and couldn't help but laugh.

The dress while beautiful, was already very short. Angelina had Alicia in height by at least 3 inches and Alicia always got her dresses tailored, so Angelina already knew she would be showing a great deal of leg. She also knew that though her and Angelina were about the same size body wise, she knew this dress would hug every curve she had.

"Of course Ali would tell me to wear the dress that screams shag me." said Angelina as she grabbed the shoes and took those and the dress to her room.

* * *

Back at the flat that Fred and George shared with Lee Jordan, George was getting the third degree.

"So you're taking Angie out finally?" asked Lee. "Should I spend the night at Katie's or.. "

"It's not like that." said George, splashing on some cologne.

"Right. Of course." said Lee in a sarcastic voice. "It's just you taking the girl you fancy out on Valentine's Day to a dinner. Of course you're not going to romance her and then come back for a shag."

"Romance? Possibly. Shag? I don't think so. I don't think she would want that, and frankly, I'm not too keen on it either just yet. Fred would kill me."

"You told me that Fred gave you his blessing the time you spoke to him." said Lee.

"To date her, of course. Not to shag her." said George as he smoothed down his shirt in the mirror.

"Doesn't shagging usually happen when you date someone?" joked Lee. "Maybe Katie and I are doing it wrong."

"Tosser. How do I look?" laughed George as he held his arms out, showing off his semi-formal muggle wear.

"Like a bitch."

"Excellent."

George apparated over to Angelina and Alicia's flat. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. This was to be a bit more intimate than just talking. He almost thought he was going to chicken out.

He took a deep breath and headed to the door. Before he could knock, the door flew open and out ran a disgruntled Cormac.

"She's fucking mental, Johnson!" he yelled as George moved out the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a high heel shoe, that hit it's target on the back of his head, knocking him down.

"I've got your mental, you pompous, pampered, pigheaded, prick!" yeller Angelina angrily, with Alicia behind her, holding onto her arm.

"Nice alliteration." said George, impressed with Angelina's throw.

Angelina looked at George in horror. "Shit! You are really seeing me act like some mental harpy! Not what I intended for the night."

"I've known you since I was 11, Angie. I know you had a reason. " said George, walking into Angelina and Alicia's flat.

"It was my fault really, I shouldn't have invited him over." said Alicia.

"Do not sit there and blame yourself for that sod and his actions, Ali." said Angelina, firmly. "He is an absolute tosser, and a pervert at that!"

"What exactly happened?" asked George.

"I caught him in my room under a disillusion charm trying to peek while I was changing, the slick git!"

"He won't ever be here again, Ang." said Alicia, firmly. "It's over."

"Sorry that happened. Hope it didn't put you off your appetite." said George, handing Angelina the shoe.

"No, not at all. If anything, it made me even more hungry." said Angelina as she ran a brush through her hair once more and put her shoe on. George couldn't help but stare as she lifted up her long, smooth, roasted chestnut colored leg and placed the red bottom on her small foot. He found himself licking his lips, as that moment, with her hair hanging down over her right cheek, and the tightness of her dress, she looked like the most sexiest person in the world.

Alicia looked at George's awestruck face and giggled. 'The kid's a goner.' she thought to herself.

* * *

The pair went to a new restaurant that had opened up in Hogsmeade. George didn't know that reservations had to be made, but being a Weasley, he was graciously given a table.

"This place is really chic." said Angelina, looking around and admiring the black and silver decor. "To be honest, I don't think we fit in."

George nodded. "I agree. Too stuffy. We will just have to change that. But first, let's see that their food is like."

Angelina eyed George suspiciously. "What are you going to do, George? Is it going to get us thrown out?"

"Not immediately." said George, winking at her. Angelina grinned and looked at her menu.

The pair attempted to order from the almost incomprehensible menu. They had never heard of hardly any of the foods on there, none of it was even muggle. After 10 minutes of trying to figure things out, both of them had lost their appetites and their patience with the place.

"Well, if we're going to be scratching this place off of of list of places we won't be coming back to, might as well leave them something to remember us by." said George, taking five black balls out of his pocket and laid them on the table.

Angelina took one look at the balls and laughed. "Georgie, you wouldn't"

"Oh but I would." he said as he sprinkled water onto them and quickly grabbed Angelina's hand, pulling her away from the table.

Suddenly the balls leapt into the air and started exploding into fireworks. All around, people were screaming and ducking under tables and the sparks went every way. He grabbed a few more and threw them in the air, splashing water up as he threw them. Those went off as well, in bigger and brighter sparks. He grabbed Angelina's hand once again and the two made a break for it out the door.

They laughed as they looked in the window at the scampering eaters and employees trying to get out of the way of the harmless display.

They walked down by The Shrieking Shack, laughing about George's silly prank. George then summoned Kreacher, who was kind to all of Harry's friends, and asked if he would bring them some food and a blanket. A few minutes later, he had brought them a basket with baked chicken, pasta, vegetables, and a huge shareable slice of chocolate cake.

"If the lady doesn't object to an impromptu picnic? I wouldn't want you to have wasted such a beautiful dress." said George, making Angelina blush.

He put up a warming bubble around them so it felt like a summer night. They say and ate all their delicious food, laughing and talking about everything that had happened.

"Well this was a delightful evening, despite the fact that we have probably been banned from a very nice establishment." said Angelina, taking a final bite of the half of the chocolate cake slice.

George felt his cheeks warm up. "I'm glad you liked it. Only the best for a lovely lady as yourself."

Angelina blushed. She always had fun times with George, but this time felt much different. Special.

"One more thing." said George, taking two pink balls out of his pocket. He placed one in Angelina's hand and sprinkled water onto it. The ball popped and out came small pink harmless sparks and confetti hearts. A long box appeared in her hand.

Angelina looked at the box and then back at George. "But...I didn't get you anything." she said softly.

George shrugged and motioned for her to open the box.

She opened it and tears formed in her eyes. It was a Gryffindor pin that was made into a pendant that hung off a beautiful gold chain. She recognized it immediately as Fred's old pin. The tail on the lion had broken off in their 4th year.

"George..." she whispered.

"He would have wanted you to have that. It was on his coat at the battle. The piece that held it in place had broken off, so I made it into a charm if you will. Figured you would like a small piece to remember him by. I know it isn't much, but-"

George's words were cut off by Angelina crashing her lips into his. It took him a couple of seconds to register what was happening, bit once he did, he kissed her back with as much passion and heart as she was giving him.

He had the other ball as a Valentine's Day fireworks display, but he dropped the ball, letting it roll away. The kiss he and Angelina were sharing produced enough fireworks in his head to fill up the Quidditch pitch.


	39. Chapter 39: Birthday Presents

DON'T KILL ME!

I am so sorry it has been FOREVER since I've updated, and I have a very good reason: writers block.

My mind went a total blank on how this story would continue, and I didn't want to post any ish for the sake of an update. That would be very wrong to the people who are actually enjoying this story. And from the numbers, it looks like a lot of you are.

First off, THANK YOU!

Second, I'm actually curious to know why this story has gotten 81,750 reads, 158 favs, and 254 followers. I know some author's stories have more, but to me, those numbers are astonishing. And I really can't figure out why lol. Maybe you guys can leave a review and tell me?

Oh, and to address a guest who left the review about not being able to finish the story because apparently I write Drinny cuz I fangirl and crush Felton?

First off. Thanks for reading.

Second off, not true. I crush Rupert Grint and Louis Cordice :)

Third, why do people always have to make it seem like the only reason they write a story is because of the person that plays them? Come on now. Tom Felton is cute, but never was he on my radar, he's a just a sweet guy to me. But oh no, I have to be a fangirl to write DRACO MALFOY having a love interest.

Maybe I like writing Drinny BECAUSE I LIKE DRACO AND GINNY TOGETHER. Funny how this is a story that has Draco in it, and not Tom Felton. Come on people, stop that.

So anyways, sorry Romione fans, but V-Day for them won't be written. I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! But I needed to story to progress and get serious again. All of them still have a long way to go and are still healing. But as I said, I will make up for it. I will never do Ron and Hermione dirty.

On with the fic :)

* * *

All the promises I made

Just to let you down

You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist

It still does

And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here

I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now I'm lost in paradise

-Evanescence Lost In Paradise

* * *

Chapter 39: Birthday Presents

On the morning of Ron's 19th birthday, Ron woke up to Hermione's gentle kisses on his cheek. He smiled and hugged her sleepily to his body, as if she were a stuffed animal.

"Ron, you're crushing me." giggled Hermione playfully as she pretended to struggle inside of his bear hug.

Ron let go of his girlfriend and stretched his long arms over his head. "Feels great to have a birthday where I won't have to worry about if I'll survive it." he said as he put his hands behind his head. He glanced down at the foot of their bed and was astonished.

There, at the end of the bed, was a pile of presents that almost reached the ceiling. Some big, some small, some oddly wrapped, and some that weren't wrapped at all.

"Mione, I don't have this many friends..." he said slowly as he climbed out of bed. Hermione got out of the bed too, her wand in her hand.

"These must be from other people." said Hermione. "You know...fans I guess?"

Ron laughed as Hermione checked the pile for Dark objects with her wand. "Fans? Why the bloody hell would I have fans?"

"Language, and have you forgotten that you helped save the wizarding world?" said Hermione, tossing her wand onto the bed when she seen that everything was fine.

"Yeah, I did, but Harry was the hero."

"And so was you. And I. And Neville and anyone else who fought on the war and helped Harry defeat Voldemort. So, you have earned yourself some admirers."

Ron shook his head. Hermione's words were slightly overwhelming. He never imagined that people he didn't even know would actually admire him for doing the right thing.

He looked at the pile of gifts. He felt conflicted. Should he simply accept them, or just send them back to their owners. He felt like he didn't deserve any of them.

Hermione practically read his mind as she looked at the expressions on his face changed. "Go in, Ron. They're safe, and you deserve them." she said, tossing him a small present, which he swiftly caught.

He opened the envelope that was attached to the package. In it was a note.

 _To Ron Weasley,_

 _You don't know me, but I'm Euan Abercrombie's mother. We haven't met, but I had heard great things about you. My son had seemed to look up to you. He said that you were the first older kid to be nice to him his first year, and that you had looked after him, teaching him a lot of things. The way he would speak on you, it was like you were a big brother to him. I appreciate that, and I'm sure he did too._

 _You probably know that he didn't survive the battle at Hogwarts. According to his friends, he decided to sneak back with a boy named Colin Creevey and fight. He was only 13._

 _I didn't know much about your world, only what Euan would tell me. He was, after all, a Muggleborn, and me being a muggle, I was not accustomed to the wizarding world until his Head of House came and brought his Hogwarts letter. His father and I were frightened to send him at first, but he was so adamant on going that we couldn't say no._

 _I'm sorry to ramble, but I felt compelled to send this to you. Enclosed is Euan's Hogwarts letter, as well as a photograph of you and him, his Gryffindor badge, and his wand. Do not worry about us, we have our memories and things of his to remember him by. Something inside of me felt like he would have wanted you to have them._

 _Thank you for being my son's hero, Ron Weasley. You will not be forgotten._

 _With love,_

 _Sharon and Gregory Abercrombie_

Ron wipes away a tear that he hasn't realized he had shed until he had finished the letter. He remembered little Euan Abercrombie very well. The boy had came a long way from the timid firstie being teased about his bloodline in a very short time. He knew nothing of Euan's third year, but he remembered Euan and his little friends taking on bullies half their size at twelve years old. He remembered teaching the boy how to play chess, helping him a couple times with his flying, and surprisingly with homework from time to time.

He remembered seeing Euan being brought in during the first break in the battle. He had been placed two bodies down from Fred, however, Ron was too distraught over his brother to acknowledge him properly. He did however stop by his casket and place a hand on it during the mass funeral.

When he opened the box, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Euan's wand was wrapped in his Gryffindor scarf. It was a bit shorter than Ron's, and it was made out of cherry wood. He sat the wand gently into his bed along with the scarf and badge and looked at the picture. It was taken Euan's first year from the looks of it. Had to have been Colin's candid doing, because it was of Ron trying to reach the eager boy how to play chess. Ron remembered that day quite vividly.

It was the afternoon after their first quidditch match of the season. Ron was already feeling like shit because of the way he had played, and that ridiculous song the Slytherins were taunting him with. Euan had asked him to help him learn chess, which he figured he was put up to do that by Hermione, and he had reluctantly agreed. Two hours into the lesson and Ron was feeling a bit better, as Euan was a fast learner, and he was also being as encouraging as he could about Ron's quidditch playing.

He sat on the bed and watched the two of them in the photograph. Ron was pointing out one of the pieces and Euan was telling him something that must have amused him, because he gave the boy a smile and nod.

Hermione sat down beside him, rubbing his back. She could see that Ron was trying desperately to hold back his other tears. He always tried to be strong for others. He did it so much that he would hold back his own emotions until they exploded out of him. That was something Hermione knew she didn't want to happen.

"Do you wanna-"

"No," said Ron quickly but quietly. He put the items back in the box and placed it on the dresser.

"Ron, please..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Hermione." snapped Ron unintentionally.

Hermione put up her hands in surrender. She them sent back over to the pile and picked up another present.

"Do you want to open this one?" she asked, holding a small but beautifully decorated box.

"You can open it." said Ron solemnly.

* * *

About an hour later, they had gotten through the presents. Amongst them were gifts from friends and family, but the vast majority came from either total strangers that were just thankful for his services, or parents of students that he helped or had lost their lives. He got more photos that Colin Creevey had taken candidly from him father, a heartfelt card from the mother of a fourth year that had spoke highly of Ron, and even fudge from Andromeda Tonks, who said that Tonks spoke nothing but wonderful things about him and that she was excited to have Teddy learn from the three of them.

Ron sat back down on the bed, holding in his hands a signed Chudley Cannons shirt that was sent to him from their star seeker. Hermione sat down beside him again, rubbing his back.

"I'd wish you would stop holding it all in." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm used to it, aren't I?" said Ron with a huff. "Not really saying everything that's wrong because someone else needed something, not just me."

"You don't have to so that with me though, Ron." said Hermione softly. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

Ron sighed. He didn't want to open up. He didn't want to say how he felt. He didn't want to seem like he was taking his frustrations out on her.

"I just...I don't deserve this. Any of this." began Ron. "What did I do, Hermione? Get myself fucking splinched so I would be a burden to the hunt, then caved to that fucking horcrux and abandon you and Harry-"

"Ron, stop blaming-"

"And then I sat and relaxed for over a month with my brother in his wife, while you and Harry were Merlin knows where, cold and fucking hungry, and then what?" continued Ron, getting up and pacing the floor, "I was locked away screaming like a fucking idiot while you were needing tortured out of your mind, I almost botched shit in the vault, and then to get to school and not even watch out for people. Euan was a fucking third year. A THIRD YEAR! He was only 13! And I didn't protect him! I didn't protect my brother, I didn't protect Colin, I didn't go with Harry, he had to face that lunatic all alone, and all of these people list someone, Hermione! And here I am being awarded for doing nothing?! He was 13! I told him that I'd be there for him!"

He threw the shirt down onto the floor. Then, he himself fell to his knees and began to sob, allowing all of his emotions to come out.

Hermione knelt down beside him. She couldn't help shedding tears of her own as she hugged him to her, running her fingers gently through his hair.

"Ron, you have got to stop fighting yourself for the things that happened, especially the things you had no control over." whispered Hermione soothingly in Ron's ear. "None of us knew what would happen. That horcrux messed with us in horrible ways. It told me that my parents hated me for what I did to them. That you and Harry only kept me around to use me because I was smart. And that you...you didn't love me at all."

Ron lifted his head from Hermione's chest. "You didn't believe that, surely." he said bewildered.

Hermione nodded. "From time to time, yes, I did. And I would snap at you and Harry, or just not talk. It made me feel like running away sometimes."

"But you didn't. And I did."

"And you came back, Ron. And you stayed, and you did what you could and fought beside us." said Hermione as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "You were there for Harry just like always. You didn't know that Euan and Colin would come back, nor did you know about what was going to happen with Fred. They felt the need to fight, and they bravely gave their lives. I heard Euan took out a Death Eater before he was killed. Don't blame yourself. Voldemort and the Death Eaters did this. Not you. And you're their hero. Embrace it for once, yeah?"

Ron nodded in Hermione's hands. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he actually felt better about what happened. Maybe he could finally bury his guilt and be done with it. He still missed his brother, Euan, and Colin. Along with others that he knew that had died. But he was finally learning not to blame himself.

"I love you," he whispered as he looked into the eyes of his angel. Hermione had no clue how much she meant to him. He vowed to himself to show her how much every day.

"I love you too, you git." said Hermione, kissing him softly. "Now, let's clean all this up before the rest of them get here.

"I have a better idea to pass the time than to clean." said Ron as he rose from the floor, pulling Hermione up with him.

"You're so randy, but you'll have to wait." said Hermione, as Ron wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. "Especially since-"

"Hey, you losers in there?" yelled a voice from the other side of their bedroom door. Ron rolled his eyes, knowing instantly that it was Ginny.

"It's my birthday," sighed Ron, playfully. "Why can't I enjoy my own birthday?"


	40. Chapter 40: You Are So Loved

Okay, so people are really stuck on this Draco issue.

I guess I need to do some explaining.

Canonwise (meaning the books that Queen Rowling wrote herself), I despise Draco. I hate his bigotry, his name calling, his bullying, he is just a douchebag in the books and I hate him.

Fandom Draco can be whatever the writer wants him to be.

If you haven't read any of my Drinny stories, then you more than likely wouldn't know that I write Draco with NONE of the bigotry, the bullying, or name calling (with the exception of banter amongst friends, if it's an actual enemy of his, or his animosity with Harry and Ron, or when it's a story that he was a lil P.O.S. at first, but he changes). I keep his arrogance and a lot of his mannerisms that make him a lil douche at times (because if he didn't have that, then he might as well not be Draco Malfoy), but he isn't a Death Eater, nor does he want to be one. I write him wanting to escape his family's ways. In some fics, he is actually friends with the trio from the start. Some, he's just Ginny's friend. Something that I love about Drinny fics is that unless they are to be Dark Draco and Dark Ginny, Draco is either not for the DE life from the start, or he is learning from his mistakes and trying to be a better person. Trying to redeem himself.

Yes, in the Harry Potter series, Draco Malfoy would NEVER be ideal for Ginny. But in my stories, I make him that way. So that's why I write Draco. I do the same with Blaise too, and have Blaise to be Draco's voice of reason.

So yeah, hopefully this answered the "why do you write Draco" questions.

Also, to the reviewer that assumes I like Nazis...that's a reach. I understand you don't like Canon Draco, but I don't write him like that. You have reviewed many of my stories for someone who doesn't like Drinny. A couple of them were strictly Drinny stories, so you can't say you read the story for another ship. If you dislike it so much, instead of sitting here expressing your disdain to me (anonymously I might add), why don't you stop reading Drinny? Or just look over the Drinny in other fics? It'll make you feel better, and you don't have to be rude to me anymore. Which, might I add, isn't very nice.

So anyways, as I said, this fic will be long and Idk when I'll come to an end. I'm working with a lot of leads and each of them have their issues to deal with. Especially the trio. And even more Harry. And not just with things that happened with the hunt and war, but also with Sirius, his fourth year, him missing his parents, and even more, his life with the Dursley's, which will be explored soon. Harry is a pretty broken person.

On with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 40: You Are So Loved

"So birthday boy, care for a fly?" asked Harry as he and Ron left the Great Hall after eating lunch. "Looks pretty nice out."

"Of course!" said Ron cheerfully. "Gotta test out my new Firebolt 3.0 that I got this morning."

Harry laughed. Amongst the abundance of gifts, the Firebolt broom manufacturers had sent Ron the latest racing broom over for his birthday. It wasn't set to release to the rest of the world until the summer, which made Ron extra proud to own it.

It was an unusually warm day to be winter. The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky, and there was a slight but delightful breeze in the air. The walk to the pitch was very delightful, and the boys traded memories as they made their way down.

"Remember when we first met? I was this tosser of a kid looking for a place to sit, and you actually let me sit with you?" chuckled Ron.

Harry smirked. "You were a right tosser huh? But I was so scared that no one would want to be my friend. I was also scared of who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the Dursleys never told me about my parents nor the wizarding world, right? I has no clue I was famous, and there was an entire world that knew about me. It was pretty unnerving to find out. Especially over what I was famous for."

Ron nodded. He had to agree, he would have been frightened to if he had learned everything that Harry had to all at once. Especially if it meant finding out what had really happened to his parents.

"You reckon you remember anything about them?" asked Ron. "I know you were only one when it happened, but do you think-"

"Her voice." said Harry so low, Ron almost thought he hadn't said anything.

"Mate?" said Ron, as Harry had stopped walking and was staring off towards the lake.

"I don't remember the words exactly,"said Harry slowly, "just the tone of it and I guess how it made me feel. Her voice wasn't really high pitched, but relaxing and soothing. It was warm, inviting, I guess what's every loving mother's voice should be, you know?"

Ron nodded, getting exactly what Harry was talking about, as his mother still to this day's voice was like that when she was trying to be comforting.

"Also, I think I remember her eyes. Or at least, I remember when I look into the mirror and see my own." said Harry, sounding as if he wasn't speaking to Ron anymore. "Only, they were much brighter."

Harry stood for what felt like hours looking out at the lake. He thought back to when he was living at the Dursleys and not even having a picture to see who his mother was. His thoughts drifted to the Mirror Of Erised that he had lucked upon first year, and how not only had he gazed upon the beauty that was Lily Potter, but also seeing his dad, his grandparents, a whole line of people that would have loved him had they been alive. He almost forgot that Ron was around, until he felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, mate." said Ron, trying to be enthusiastic. "Let's get a bit of flying in before it gets too cold.

Harry nodded as he shook off the memory of the mirror. Then, he followed Ron out to the pitch.

* * *

That night, Harry's dreams were full of whispers and blurs. He tossed and turned beside Daphne, who had decided to stay the night with him.

Daphne woke up to Harry's whimpering as if he were a baby. She looked over at him and became worried. His face, though scrunched like he was upset, also had an etch of a smile on it. As Daphne put her hand on Harry to shake him awake, he latched onto one of her fingers, squeezing it.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." said Daphne gently. "You're dreaming again."

Harry continued squeezing her finger and whimpering. Suddenly, his facial expression changed from mild annoyance, to sheer terror.

"No..." he mumbled in his sleep. "No, please...no...MUM!"

He cried out and sat straight up into bed, yanking Daphne up with him, accidentally hurting her arm. He was still very much asleep.

"Harry! Harry please, wake up!" pleaded Daphne, trying to wrench her wrist out of Harry's extremely tight grip than had slipped down. Harry, it's just a dream, wake up!"

Harry's eyes popped open, the green of them looking as if they were illuminated. He looked around frantically until his eyes met Daphne's. He let go of her wrist and panted as if he had just finished running a race.

"Harry, are you-"

"Mum...Mum..."

"No, I'm Daphne, Harry." Daphne said slowly as she put her hand on Harry's cheek. "It was just a dream, you're safe in your own bed."

"She...she had put me into my crib." said Harry breathlessly. "She was talking to me, trying to get me to sleep. I didn't want to, I was holding her finger as she spoke to me. And then she screamed. And he was there. And there was a green light and she...she..."

Daphne didn't know what to say. She knew that telling him it was okay was the last thing that Harry needed to hear. It would never be okay. If it had been her mother, she knew that someone telling her it's okay about her death would feel like a knife to the heart.

"Harry," said Daphne hesitantly, "I think you might need to see someone. I think that-"

"I don't need to speak to anyone, Daph." said Harry in a low and firm voice.

"Yes you-"

"I don't need nor want to, okay?" he snapped. "Look if this is just too hard for you to take, I won't talk to you about shit anymore."

Daphne gasped. "Harry, that's not what I meant and you know it! I'm trying to be there for you, I really am, but I'm not a professional."

Harry glared daggers at Daphne, then jumped out of his bed. He snatched up his robe as well as his invisibility cloak.

"Harry, where are you going? It's past midnight!"

Harry didn't answer as he slammed the door.

He proceeded out of Slytherin Dungeon, put the cloak around him, and walked up to the main part of the school.

He made a beeline to the seventh floor, not even being remotely cautious to not make sounds or silence his bare feet making plopping noises on the cold stone.

He walked back and forth in front to the tapestry, his mind thinking over and over about what he wanted. Instead of it taking less than a we seconds, the door to the Room of Requirement didn't show up until five minutes later, when Harry was ready to give up.

Harry opened the door slightly. He felt what seemed like a cool breeze, so he secured his cloak tighter around him so it wouldn't blow off. He opened the door wider and was grateful for the decision he made, as a powerful gust of wind blew out of the room. He hesitated for a moment, not really knowing what he was going to walk into, but he swallowed his fears and walked into the darkness, the door closing after him.

The room was pitch black and had an echo that made it seem like nothing was in it. Harry thought that he could smell the faint scent of ash and smoke. He lit the tip of his wand and looked around.

As he thought, the room was empty. Empty except of an extremely tall and magnificent mirror propped upward by an invisible force. Harry gazed at it, as if it were an old friend.

Harry hesitantly approached the mirror. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, having encountered the mirror before in his first year, however, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it.

He walked up slowly to the mirror. He closed his eyes and moved directly in front of it. He breathed in deep, opened his eyes, and looked into the mirror.

He thought he would see his mother. His father even. After all, that's what he had always desired. His family. People that truly loved him unconditionally. He just knew that they would be there and they would be able to help him through everything he was going through.

Instead, he saw Daphne. A very worried looking Daphne, but Daphne nonetheless.

He looked behind him and seen that he was still by himself. He looked back into the mirror and seen that Daphne was still there. He looked back and forth two more times, however, the scene didn't change.

He walked up closer to the mirror and placed his hand on the cool glass. The Daphne in the mirror placed her hand where his was, still giving him a concerned look.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't understand. Why weren't they there? Hell, Sirius wasn't even there. He wanted to see his family. He wanted to feel comforted, to feel loved.

Instead, he was looking into the icy blue eyes of his girlfriend. His heart broke. She looked as if she wanted to break out of the mirror and touch him. He suddenly felt that long familiar pull that he had felt years ago when he had first seen his family in the mirror. He wanted to climb inside. He wanted to stay there forever.

* * *

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him. Harry almost cricked his neck from turning it so violently. Behind him was Daphne in the flesh, giving him the same worried look as the one in the mirror gave him. Harry turned back towards the mirror and seen that the mirror Daphne was smiling.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Daphne as she kept slowly approaching him.

Harry nodded as he beckoned Daphne over to him. Daphne walked a bit quicker, and when she got in front of him, Harry embraced her.

Daphne felt both confused and relieved. She wasn't sure if Harry was still upset with her or not for what she had said to him, but if he was hugging her, then something must have happened, she thought.

"Harry, what happ-"

"I'm sorry, Daph." whispered Harry in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Daphne rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back. She felt wetness on her shoulder, and she realized that Harry was crying. She squeezed Harry even closer to her, tears welling up in her eyes as well.

"Just tell me what to do, Harry." said Daphne. "Tell me, and I'll try my best to do it."

Harry relaxed his hold on Daphne and held her out so he could see her face.

"You already do everything, Daph. You have no idea how much you really do without doing anything at all, and I shouldn't get angry at you for things that you really can't do anything about. No one can."

"Was she beautiful? You mum is who you saw in the mirror, right?" asked Daphne.

Harry was confused. "How do you know about the mirror?"

Daphne shrugged. "One day in fourth year, I was running late to class. I ended up in an abandoned classroom opening the wrong door.. This mirror was in the center of it. I remember looking in it trying to straighten myself up, when I saw my sister, my mum, and myself taking a family portrait. My sister and mum looked happier than they had ever looked, and I had a shiny Head Girl badge on my robes. It scared the hell out of me at first, but after a few more seconds, I became almost hypnotized with it. I began to see other things too, like my father going to Azkaban for what he did to me and Mum, me being a journalist, and then me and a dark haired man walking with three children that looked a lot like me. I couldn't see the man's face, only his hair. The next day, I went back to the classroom, and the mirror was gone. I searched for it for ages, it almost drove me insane. In that mirror, the world was perfect. I wanted that, desired it. It had consumed my thoughts, I was starting to fail classes because the world in the mirror was all I thought about. After a couple of months, I decided to stop looking for it. I had decided that I was going to live my own life. I was going to do what I could to make sure the three of us had great lives, despite my father. I think that was what the mirror was trying to tell me, you know? That even though I may desire this, that, and the other, what I really needed to do was live my life, and make my desires happen, instead of simply watching them in glass."

""It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live." said Harry. "That's what Professor Dumbledore told me when he found me looking at the mirror. I would come back almost nightly to watch my old relatives and my parents. I wanted to be there with them, and after Dumbledore caught me, he moved the mirror."

Daphne smiled. "Dumbledore was a pretty wise wizard. Barmy, but wise."

Harry chuckled.

"So, what did you see this time when you looked in the mirror?"

Harry kissed Daphne sweetly on the lips.

It doesn't matter." said Harry. "What's important is that I can actually live my life with what I seen. I'm not going to forget to live this time."

Daphne gave Harry a puzzled look, however, she didn't press the matter. She simply took Harry's hand and lead him back to his dorm.


End file.
